


MCU & Agents of SHIELD One-Shots

by ImpossibleFictions



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 54,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleFictions/pseuds/ImpossibleFictions
Summary: A variety of one-shots. Also includes Agents of SHIELD!I promise the later chapters are much better than the first few!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Grant Ward, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. 1 - Laser Tag - [Brutasha]

Tony had organised for the Avengers to do laser-tagging at the Avengers Compound. According to him it was 'team building'. Clint, Peter and Nat had been running around the place for the last 5 minutes, getting everyone out instantly, not getting hit once.

Peter was swinging around the huge building, gun in one hand, vest over his spidey-suit. Clint was sneaking through the vents, a move he later regretted when he caught Vis and Wanda making out in their bedroom, he quickly moved on. Nat was being stealthy, she'd already gotten Tony, Steve and Bucky out; they weren't very good at hiding.

Now, she was on a mission to find Bruce.

Bruce had been reluctant to play. He didn't like guns, even if they were just laser guns, and he was worried about Hulk making an appearance.

Nat ducked around a corner silently, spotting Bruce at the end of the corridor, walking nervously with the gun in one hand. 

She grinned, a plan formulating in her head.

She snuck up behind Bruce, not making a single noise. There were definitely benefits to being a trained assassin; for example, being very good at laser tag. As he reached the end of the hallway, Nat pushed him quickly into an unlocked storage room.

'Wha- Nat what the heck?' Bruce looked terrified, he adjusted his glasses in the dark room, which was lit only by the LEDs glowing on their vests and guns.

'Having fun?'

'Uhm..I mean...yes? Yes! Definitely. Mmhm. Having fun.'

Nat giggled at his awkwardness, 'I bet I can make it more fun.'

'Mmm. How are you going to do that Miss Romanoff?'

'Like this,' she stated simply, abruptly crashing her lips into him.

He was shocked at first, taking a couple of moments to process, before reciprocating the kiss.

After a few seconds, Nat pulled away, 'Better?'

Bruce let his head fall back against a shelf, 'Y-yeah. Yep.'

'Good.'

She lifted up her gun and shot him in the chest, before pushing the door open and exiting.

'Oh you're in for it Nat.'


	2. 2 - More - [Scarletvision]

A/N Set before Infinity War, in Edinburgh.

Rain fell heavily outside the hotel room window, dotting the window with droplets, distorting Vision's view of the outside world. He wished he could stay in this little room with Wanda forever. He looked back over to her curled up form. She was tangled in the blankets, asleep, peaceful. She was beautiful.

He would give anything to stay like this forever. But he couldn't. And he knew that. Something was coming. He didn't know what, but he knew he didn't want Wanda anywhere near it. He would do anything in his power to protect her. From the first moment he lay eyes on her, he knew there was something special about her. Something different, not like all the others. He felt a need to defend her, at all costs.

He didn't want her to ever get hurt. There was never a moment he wasn't thinking about her and her safety. He was leaving to go back to help Mr. Stark with his research again in 10 hours, 31 minutes and 17 seconds, and he wanted to make every one of those seconds, minutes and hours count. 

Vision had decided this was the last time he'd be leaving Wanda, and possibly the last time he'd be seeing her. It was a threat to her safety for him to be around her. The stone in his head meant he was a target, and by extension, that meant she was too if he was around her. Whatever was coming, it was big, and Vision knew it was going to be the most dangerous thing any of the Avengers had ever faced.

In addition, Vision felt something else. He loved Wanda, that was certain, but there was something else not quite right. He was yet to comprehend it. It was as though he felt inadequate for her. It was true that the thought had crossed his mind; that Wanda deserved so much better than him. She deserved to live a normal, peaceful, happy life. Have a family. Everything that he couldn't give her.

He was snapped out of his train of thought by a quiet yawn from Wanda. He walked over to her and lay down next to her on the bed, wrapping a crimson arm around her.

'Sleep well?' he whispered.

'Mmm,' Wanda hummed, rolling over to face Vision. He settled his hand on her hip.

'I don't want you to go,' she said, placing her head on his chest.

'I know. I don't want to go either,' Vision replied, meaning it to a further extent to what Wanda was referring.

'What if we just stayed here? Like this, in bed.'

Vision smiled, she sounded like a child, 'I wish we could, forever.'

'Mmm. Me too.'

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Wanda got up to go have a shower, and Vision was left in bed. He was thinking about the feeling of inadequacy and what it could possibly be. It had been nagging at him for weeks, after he and Wanda had stayed their first night in the hotel, huddled up under the blankets, with him in his human disguise. The next morning, he had seen his human reflection in a mirror and had felt this wave of insufficiency wash over him. He liked being in his human form, it meant he and Wanda could go places, go on dates, without attracting attention, but it wasn't who he really was. He knew he could never give Wanda all the things a human partner would be able to. He couldn't have children, and that was the main thing that bothered him. He knew Wanda loved children, and wanted to have her own kids someday, and he wanted that too, but couldn't.  
Vision closed his eyes and remembered that moment; the wave of emotion that overcame him as he looked in the mirror. It flowed through him. He attempted to understand it. All it did was make him feel worse.

He was so caught up in this recollection and his thoughts that he didn't sense Wanda entering his mind. Moments later she re-appeared in the room in jeans and a black woven jumper.

'Vis? Are you okay?' her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Yes, Wanda. Why wouldn't I be?'

'You're anxious.'

'What does that mean?'

She sat down next to him on the bed, taking his hand.

'You're anxious about our relationship. It means you're uneasy or worried about something. What is it?'

Vision looked down at their intertwined hands, unsure as to whether he should or not.

'Vis,' she encouraged.

'I-I suppose... I'm worried that- that you deserve so much better than me and what I can give you. I can't give you a family. I can't give you the peaceful life a human companion could,' he finished with a quick glance at Wanda. She looked concerned.

'Oh Vis. I don't care. I want whatever life it is that you and I can have together. There are other ways to have children now, you know. If we want kids, we can have them. You are exactly who I deserve. Who I want. You are perfect,' she lifted up his head and kissed him lightly.

'There's something else, Wanda,' he touched the stone in his head, 'There's something coming. I don't know what, but it is as if the stone is trying to warn me. It's something big. I don't want you hurt. I want you safe.'

'Vision, I feel safe whenever I am with you. I don't care what it is, we'll get through it together ,' she placed their heads together, feeling the hard exterior of the mind stone against her skin, trying to read Vis' thoughts.

'You were going to leave,' she stated after a few moments, pulling back from Vision.

Vision looked guilty, 'I- I wanted to keep you safe. If I am near you you are in danger. I want you happy.'

Wanda smiled, 'You don't get it do you?' she kissed him again, 'I am safe if I am with you. I am the safest I could possibly be. I am happy with you. We will take anything the world throws at us. Okay? You are not leaving.'

Vision looked up into her eyes, 'Okay.'

'Now kiss me, you cute nerd.'

Vision was more than happy to oblige, quickly pushing Wanda back onto the bed.


	3. 3 - Confessions - [Scarletvision]

Vision sat on the couch in the living are of the Avengers Compound, twirling a chess piece in his fingers. It was piercingly quiet at the compound these days. Mr. Stark spent most of his days in the lab, King T'Challa had returned to Wakanda, Colonel Rhodes was recovering from the injury Vision had caused, and the rest of the team was imprisoned or on the run. The silence that blanketed the echoing building was driving Vision to madness.  
He had spent his days trying to occupy himself, distract himself from the thoughts of the trauma he had caused, the guilt that followed, and most importantly, of Wanda. Wanda had been imprisoned, along with the other Avengers that had sided with Captain Rogers, and Vision couldn't help but feel somewhat accountable.

He missed her terribly. He missed seeing her smile, missed the crimson clouds she would conjure at a moment's notice. Everything about her, he missed. He longed for the day he could see her again. He was overwhelmed with feelings every time he thought of her, and he spent many afternoons walking the confines of the compound, attempting to comprehend these feelings.

They had communicated, of course. Thanks to their similar telepathic powers and the connection they shared from the origin of their powers, they were able to speak silently. They waited until late at night, when Wanda was at no risk of being interrupted by guards, and would converse, sometimes for hours, until Wanda eventually fell asleep. Vision would sometimes remain connected to her mind for a moment, observing her dreams, reveling in this precious time spent with her.

This particular night, Vision sat on the bed in his room, not that he ever used it for sleeping, his synthetic being did not require sleep. He closed his eyes, focusing the power of the mind stone, reaching his mind out to Wanda's, searching for the connecting he craved daily. At long last, he felt it, and his mind coupled to hers.

V: Hello Wanda

W: Hi Vis

V: How are you?

W: I'm...okay

V: Is everything alright?

W: Yes, I think so. Something is just bothering me.

Vision could tell, at this point, that Wanda was shielding part of her mind from Vision, making him unable to access her thoughts.

V: What is bothering you? Would you like to speak about it?

W: Yes, but I would rather do it face-to-face with you.

V: Oh.

Vision had an idea. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He got up off the bed.

V: Wanda?

W: Yes?

V: I believe I might be able to make that happen.

W: How?

V: I will hopefully see you soon Wanda.

W: O-okay? Bye Vis.

Vision opened his eyes, and allowed his mind to disconnect from Wanda's. His plan was risky, but these last few weeks had been torture without seeing Wanda, and without any of the other Avengers. He considered for a moment, unsure as to whether he should follow through.

He decided he and the Avengers had waited long enough.

He silently phased through the wall of his room and into the cool night air. Looking around for any last signs of Mr. Stark, Vision rose into the air and silently flew a safe distance away from the compound. A few minutes later and he landed on the outskirts of a city. He was unsure which one. He pulled a phone out of the pocket of his dress pants. Captain Rogers had given it to him, instructing him to use it if it was an absolute emergency and Vision or the other Avengers needed help. He figured this would classify as one of these times.

Turning the phone on, there was only one option on the phone, a contact with the name Steve Rogers. Vision stared at the screen for a moment before pressing call.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vision landed silently on the deck of The Raft, shortly followed by the low hum of the Quinjet behind him. Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff stepped out of the jet, walking over to Vision.

'Vision. How's things?' Captain Rogers asked, shaking Vision's crimson hand.

'Thankyou for your assistance Captain, Mr Wilson, Miss Romanoff.'

'Well, about time really, surprised this didn't happen sooner,' Miss Romanoff said.

'So what's the game plan?' Captain Rogers asked.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Romanoff had disabled the security cameras in the Avengers' holding cells, looping footage from a few hours ago as to not cause suspicion. Captain Rogers, Vision and Sam had all made their way through The Raft to the holding cells. Vision was filled with strange feelings. He knew he was doing something that would be considered wrong, but he was filled with desire to see Wanda. His flight to The Raft had given him time to think. He'd spent weeks pondering his feelings for Wanda, and felt that he had come to a conclusion, and he intended on telling Wanda.

Captain Rogers pushed open the security door, and for the first time in a month, Vision saw them. Clint, Sam, Scott and Wanda. Wanda. She was in a straight jacket, with some kind of collar around her neck. The four of them looked at Vision and Cap in shock.

'Let's get going you guys,' Cap said, punching some digits into a nearby keypad, releasing the cells' bars. 

Vision caught himself staring at Wanda while Captain Rogers did this. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, even in the state she was in. Her hair was messy, her eyes were surrounded by dark circles, she looked as though she had been crying.

As the cell bars were released, he snapped out of his state, and immediately rushed to kneel by Wanda's side. Her sad eyes looked up at him, as though pleading for help. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Wanda I-'

He felt her mind reach to his, he allowed the welcome intrusion.

W: Y-you're here?

V: I said we would see eachother soon.

W: I know...I can't believe it. I've...I've missed you.

V: As have I.

W: Can you...can you get this collar off me? It shocks me every time I talk.

V: Oh, of course.

Vision looked around for anything that would indicate a release for the collar. At this moment, Natasha entered the room, her gaze lingering on Clint for a moment, before handing Vision a small device.

'It's a release, for the collar and the jacket,' she explained, before making her way to Clint.

Vision pressed the button on the remote, and the collar on Wanda's neck released, falling to the floor, revealing a red ring on her skin from the intrusive object, Wanda breathed a sigh of relief. Vision reached his hand up, before he could think, and lightly ran his finger over the irritated skin, Wanda winced slightly at first, before relaxing into the cool feeling of Vision's synthetic skin on hers.

'Wanda...I-I am so sorry,' he said, his eyes meeting hers, both of them enjoying the fact they were face to face, once again.

'Jacket, Vis?' Wanda croaked, her throat sore and dry from lack of use.

'Oh yes, of course,' he pressed the other button on the remote, which immediately loosened the straps on the jacket. Vision helped her slide it off her arms, revealing a black singlet and shorts. Wanda shivered, shaking her arms and fingers for the first time in weeks. Noticing her reaction to the cool temperature of the cell, Vision removed the sweater he was wearing and slid it over Wanda's head, leaving him in his dress pants and shirt.

'Thankyou, Vis,' Wanda said, looking up at him.

'I believe you had something you wished to talk about?'

'Ummm, can we talk about it later?'

'Of course. I have something I wish to say, if it is alright with you.'

'Yes, what is it?'

Vision took a breath, 'I have had a lot of time to think over the last few weeks umm,' he was becoming shy, remembering the presence of the others in the room. 

Wanda looked over at them, all of whom had been quietly listening to them. They turned away, Clint making quick conversation with Nat and Scott, and Sam turning to Cap. Wanda looked back to Vision and nodded, encouraging him. 

He looked down at his hands, 'There's-I should-I should say something. I know I'm... me... I like...you. A lot.'

Wanda tried to hide her smile at his adorable awkwardness, and looked up at his eyes, which were still trained on his hands. He slowly met her gaze.

'I-I apologise if I am overstepping... I...I just...'

Wanda cut him off by cupping his face in her hands. He placed one of his hands over hers. She lifted off the floor slightly and pressed her lips to his.

After a few moments, they pulled apart.

'I-I...uhhh,' Vision stuttered.

'I like you too Vis,' she giggled, pretty sure Vision had not fully understood the implications of the kiss.

The room was silent for a moment as they stared into eachothers' eyes.

Natasha broke the silence, 'About time, congrats you two.'


	4. 4 - Nightmares Part 1 - [Scarletvision]

'It's alright, I'm right here.'

I held her hand tightly in my own, the crimson fading back into my fingertips, I was unable to keep up my human disguise given the circumstances. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, sobs racking through her. Her eyes were locked on mine, clouded by tears that poured down her blood-streaked cheeks. Her hair was glued to her face by a mixture of sweat and blood. Deep gashes laced her face and body.

It was too much.

But I would stay strong.

For her.

I held her as close to my body as I could, her small form cradled in my arms.

'Wanda, it's going to be okay, just stay with me. The captain will be here soon,' I lifted her hand that was laced in my own to my chest, 'feel my breathing? Try to breathe in time with me, I know you can, come on,' I simulated a relaxed human breathing pattern for Wanda to emulate, but also in an attempt to calm myself.

My Wanda.

We had been engaged in a fierce battle. I had heard her screams from streets away in the small city. The sound of her agony had echoed through my mind. When I got to her side, it was worse than anything I could have ever imagined. She had blood pouring down her face and was hardly breathing, her cries making it impossible for her to. I had immediately called for help, bundling her into my arms, getting her to a safe place.

And then I just held her.

I didn't know what else to do.

I could tell from her injuries there was little hope.

But I held on to every last chance.

Her cracked voice broke my heart, 'V-Vis.'

'Yes, my love,' I replied, stroking her face gently.

'D-don't leave. P-please,' she gasped.

I held her closer, 'Never. I'm not going to leave you ever again.'

At this moment, the Captain came rushing around the corner, with Miss Romanoff and Mr Wilson close behind. They saw us and immediately ran over.

Then they saw the state Wanda was in.

And they stopped.

I looked up at them, my heart broken, body shaking with fear and worry and my world crumbling around me, 'Please,' I pleaded, 'Help me. Anything. Just help.'

They just looked at me, they had never seen my being so fragile before.

'Please!' I begged, desperate.

They stayed immobile.

'Please! Help me!' I implored, over and over again.

'Vis? Vision!' a voice broke my cries.

Wanda's voice?

'Vision! Vis, are you okay? Vis, c'mon, wake up, it's me, I'm here, c'mon!'

My body was shaken.

My eyes snapped open to see the darkened ceiling of a room.

Our Edinburgh room?

I could feel two hands on my chest, and I sat up, 'Vision? Vis, are you okay? Are you alright?'

My eyes met those of the speaker.

'Wanda,' I sighed, and quickly wrapped my hands around her, 'You're all right.'

'Al right? Of course I'm alright. Are you okay?' the concern in Wanda's voice was obvious.

'Y-yes. I believe I may have just experienced a nightmare.'

'Oh, Vis. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?'

We pulled back from the hug, worry in Wanda's eyes, 'N-no,' I stammered, still shaken, 'Just promise me to stay by my side on the mission tomorrow?'

'Of course. Are you sure you're all right? You were yelling and crying, I was so worried.'

'Just a nightmare. I promise.'

'If you're sure.'

I nodded, 'I love you so much,' I leant in to place our foreheads together, feeling the hard exterior of the mind stone against Wanda's smooth skin.

'I love you too,' she replied, her hands moving to cradle my face and wipe away the tears that ran down my face.

My hands carressed the smooth curve of her sides and came to rest on her hips, and we leant in to lock in a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm. The kiss was full of love.

We pulled back slightly for air, our foreheads together, 'I love you Wanda Maximoff,' I spoke, revelling in her eyes and how they locked with mine.

She grinned against my lips before crashing us together once more.

I was not complaining.


	5. 5 - Endgame - [Scarletvision]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ENDGAME SPOILERS* So this is set after the final battle, except you have to imagine that Vision was bought back by Shuri before they all turned up, so he fought in the battle too. Vision lost the power of the mind stone (shooting beams of energy) but kept his powers of phasing, strength etc. Enjoy!

It was over.

They all watched as the creatures around them disintegrated, the battlefield looking empty now.

Everyone caught their breath as the reality set in.

They had won.

Wanda looked around frantically, trying to spot Vision across the vast battlefield, littered with rubble and dust. She couldn't see him.

She began to panic, she couldn't lose him again, not after they had gotten their second chance, thanks to Shuri.

Wanda, Sam spoke over the comms system.

'Sam! Sam do you have eyes on Vis-on Vision? Please, please tell me you do, please,' she pleaded over the comms to Sam.

Yeah I got him, don't worry, but you might wanna get over here, Wanda breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards where she knew Sam was.

She vaulted over chunks of what had been the Avengers building, propelling herself with her scarlet magic. Moments later, she landed near Sam and Vision, who was propped up against a piece of concrete.

'Vis! Vis- are you okay? What's wrong? Sam what's wrong with him?' she panicked, crouching next to him, cupping his head in her hands, he didn't react.

'It's the absence of the stone,' Shuri called from behind them, leaping over a rock to approach them, 'his body is not used to lacking such a strong source of power, he does not have the stamina he used to.'

Shuri crouched next to Wanda, scanning Vision's limp body with the technology on her wrist, it displayed results to her in the form of schematics Wanda couldn't begin to comprehend.

'He is alright. He is just exhausted. There are no significant injuries I can see, other than the stab wound from before, but it has not gotten worse.'

Wanda was relieved, if still slightly scared. She held her boyfriend as he slowly began to regain some energy. His eyes slowly opened, the blue circles of his iris slowly turning, adjusting so that his sight became focussed. He saw Wanda crouched over him, she had blood on the side of her face, a gash in her cheek, and eyes that looked fragile, desperate. He squeezed her hand that was holding his, and attempted a small smile.

'Wanda,' he said simply, he himself relieved to know they had both survived.

'We did it Vis, we won,' she informed him, tracing her fingers over the synthetic skin of his cheek.

Vision groaned as he tried to push himself off the concrete that supported him.

'I think it's better you stay down for a second, man,' Sam advised, gently pushing the android back against the rock.

'I'm fine,' Vision's artificial voice crackled as he tried once again to push himself up, 'I'm fine.'  
He lost the strength to push himself up, falling back. Wanda and Sam caught him and lied him back gently.

'I think perhaps you're right Mr Wilson,' he breathed out, slightly confused at his lack of energy, 'Wanda, why do I feel...,' he searched for the right word, 'tired? Weak?'

'You don't have the stone anymore, it was your primary source of energy, without it, you don't have the power it provided you with. You're exhausted,' she carefully explained, looking to Shuri to check she was correct.

Vision nodded, looking back up at Wanda, into her beautiful eyes. He lifted a heavy hand to her face, dragging a finger softly over the cut in her cheek.

'Are you alright?'

She placed her hand over his, 'I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'

'I'm glad you're safe,' Vision breathed.

Wanda smiled slightly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Vision smiled back.

A few minutes later, Vision had regained enough energy to lift himself up to a standing position, with assistance from Sam, Shuri and Wanda, and begin hobbling towards where the Avengers were convening. Vision stumbled unsteadily between the people holding him up, his breathing was ragged from exhaustion and from the slight pain that lingered in his abdomen. The stab wound was healing, though now without the stone's power, slowly. 

When they finally reached the group of Avengers, they couldn't help but gasp. Tony lay lifeless, Pepper crouched next to him, with Rhodey holding Peter as they both wept. All the Avengers stood silently.

Vision dropped to his knees in the rough terrain. He was still part JARVIS. Tony had created him. Vision could not believe he was gone. Wanda knelt next to him, and placed an arm around his shoulders as he stared at Tony's limp body.

The team watched on as Vision shakily stood, supported by Wanda's careful arms, and limped towards Stark. Pepper looked up at him, tears in her eyes and cascading down her face.

In that moment, Vision became more JARVIS than anything, or indeed anyone else. He carefully knelt and tenderly touched his hand to Tony's cold wrist. Something, he believed it to be tears, welled up slightly in his eyes.

'Goodnight, sir.'

Pepper smiled the smallest of smiles at him, mouthing a 'thankyou' through her greif. He stood once more, walking with Wanda to join the rest of the group and begin to rebuild now that the balance of Earth had been restored.


	6. 6 - Gonna Wish You Hadn't Asked That - [Brutasha]

*Set sometime within the Age of Ultron timeline*

This battle had escalated a lot more than anyone had expected it to. It was supposed to just be a simple recon mission to a small town in the middle of England. Get in, get some information, get out. But it had turned in to a lot more than that. They had been met by a barrage of heavy fire on the quinjet, and now they were all separated, trying to immobilise the targets, protect the citizens of the city, whilst getting them evacuated, trying not to get killed themselves, and still get the information they had been sent to retrieve.

Banner had turned green a while ago, and was currently hurling a car in the direction of a group of hostiles who were shooting at him. It burst into flames as it hit the ground in front of them, pinning two of them under it and sending the four others flying.

Hulk snarled as he turned and ran in the other direction, leaping onto a nearby rooftop, leaving a large dent in the concrete of the roof and bounding off to find another fight in another part of the town.

On the other side of the town, Natasha had managed to get into the base of their enemies and was hacking their computer network to try to download their databases.

'JARVIS how much longer will this take?' she asked the AI, who was working to dismantle the network and hijack their files.

By my estimate, approximately two minutes, Miss Romanoff

'Okay, let's make it quick,' she replied, then spoke into her comms,'Clint how's things out there?'

Clint, better known as Hawkeye, was protecting the one and only entrance to the building and was in the process of fighting off about 25 guys trained in hand-to-hand combat. He kicked in one direction as he fired a trio of arrows in the other, whipping new arrows out of his quiver.

'Well,' Clint grunted as another guy came at him; he swung his bow around the male's neck, and with a quick punch to the man's gut, immobilised him before launching him at another soldier who had began to run at him, 'not the best I could be but,' Clint quickly dodged a punch that came flying at his face, swiftly propelling his shin into the guy's ribs and elbowing his head, 'somewhat managing, make it quick Nat.'

'Got it,' Nat replied, turning back to the screens, watching as Jarvis' interface invaded the network.

'Romanoff, how we looking?' Tony asked over comms.

'Getting there.'

I estimate one more minute, Sir, JARVIS added in.

'Alright, let's round 'em up and get out of here folks, all civilians have been safely evacuated.'

Nat was too distracted watching the display on the screens to hear Clint's cry in time.

A sharp blow to her back sent her crashing into the monitors and tumbling over the desk, yelling out in pain.

'Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow. Boy, would my kid be excited to meet you,' the towering man menaced in a thick accent, 'shame, he'll never get the chance.'

The man tried to launch himself at Natasha's form, but Nat was prepared, she sprung off her hands and threw her feet into the attacker's chest as he came at her. The male was knocked back into the desk, slightly winded but not hurt.

Natasha did her best to ignore the stab of pain in her back as she jumped up and began to fight the man hand-to-hand. Her training kicked in immediately and she climed onto the desk, jumping on the man in an attempt to shield at least part of her body while managing to get a few good strikes in, bringing a bruise to the surface of the man's chin. But she wasn't strong enough to stop him pulling the handgun from his pocket.

He shot a round into Natasha's knee and she screamed out in agony, falling onto the hard concrete floor. Luckily, where she had fallen, her hand was centimetres from the USB drive that contained JARVIS' hijacked files and, she hoped, the databases. She yanked it from the computer stealthily and slid it into her sleeve, hoping her attacker hadn't noticed.

'The incredible Black Widow, defeated by a simple bullet...' the man raised a fist, ready to slam it down into Natasha.

'Don't you touch her!' came a loud, deep yell from the other side of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------

When the Hulk heard the first cry, something clouded his mind. It terrified him, and the Hulk was not terrified of many things. He tried to shake it off, but couldn't. He sunk to his knees, wrestling with the strange sensation in his head.

A few seconds later, Dr. Bruce Banner came to. He was confused, weren't they still in battle? Then the comms system in his ear crackled with Clint's broken voice, 'Nat...someone help Nat.'

His eyes widened in terror. He raced toward the building at the centre of the town, which was the known Headquarters of the gang they were attempting to take down. He ran, faster than he ever had in his human form, jumped over the bodies that crowded the entrance to the building. He saw Clint slumped against a wall and rushed over. Clint motioned to him to go frantically, weakly, 'Go, Nat, she needs help, go!'

Banner ran on, attempting to navigate the unfamiliar halls. He came to an opening just in time to see a tall, brown-haired man raise a fist; he could see Natasha on the ground under the desk, one arm grasping at her knee, the other outstretched.

'Don't you touch her,' he thundered from the doorway. Both Natasha and the man snapped their heads towards him.

'And who might you be? Come to join us?' the sinister-faced man remarked.

'Oh buddy you're gonna wish you hadn't asked that,' Banner replied darkly, immediately growing into the huge form that was the Hulk.

The Hulk covered the ground between them in two steps, barely giving the attacker enough time to comprehend what he had seen before he was grabbed around the neck by the giant's iron grip, hurled against a wall, picked up, smashed on the ground a few times and finally thrown once more at the stone wall so hard that the man's now frail body burst through the stonework, and landed 15 metres away on the cobbled street outside, completely unconscious, with very little hope of waking up.

Hulk grunted with anger, turning towards the small form of Natasha on the floor, who was wide-eyed. At that moment, Clint stumbled in.

'Hulk, fight's outside bud,' Clint reminded, knowing that it was a bad idea to let Hulk stay in the confined room, and Natasha was in no state to help the green man in returning to his normal form.

The Hulk slammed through the hole he'd already pierced in the wall, increasing its size and roaring out onto the street, leaping into the air.

Clint managed to hobble over to where Nat lay, pushing the desk well out of the way. He fell to his knees next to her, forgetting his own pain at the sight of Natasha's knee. The woman looked up at him, pure pain in her eyes, something he'd never seen before in the fierce woman. Pressing two fingers to his earpiece, he said, 'Guys, Nat and I are both down. We need evac a.s.a.p. Nat's hurt bad.'

'On its way,' Tony replied.

Clint quickly shook off his jacket, wrapping it tightly around Nat's obliterated knee. As he tightened the compress, she whimpered in pain, tears falling from her eyes and splattering onto the concrete.

'Oh and someone is going to need to deal with Banner, Nat definitely can't right now,' he remarked into the comms once more.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Not much later, Nat lay on a bed inside the quinjet as it flew back to the Avengers tower, Dr. Banner working around her, trying to keep blood loss to a minimum and keep his cool while stopping Natasha from going into shock. He knew they would be able to save Natasha's knee, and was sure his medical knowledge was enough to ensure she didn't lose excessive blood, but in his anger at the fact someone had done this to Natasha, he was unsteady.

Nat grabbed his hand as he lifted his hand to pick up a needle full of painkiller. He looked down at her. He hadn't noticed how pale her face was, a stark contrast to her deep red hair. It scared him. He had tried to concentrate on what he was doing, not who he was operating on, as he knew it would scare him.

'Bruce,' she shakily said,'Thankyou.'

'You're welcome?' Banner replied, with a questioning tone, he wasn't used to being thanked.

'You saved me, again.'

'Well,' he nervously said, his fingers toying with the sleeve of his jacket, 'couldn't let you die now could I.' The thought of that ever happening genuinely terrified him. He loved her.

'I would never do that to you,' she replied, he noticed some colour was returning to her face. She motioned for him to come closer with one finger.

Bruce leant over next to her, their faces centimetres apart.

'I love you,' Nat whispered, grabbing the front of Bruce's shirt and pulling him to her, crashing their lips together.

The other Avengers in the plane looked away, embarrassed to have been observing the exchange.

The kiss was one of desperation, love and thanks. Bruce was in shock. Nat was just glad he was there and was trying to show him that.

When they finally broke apart, their breath tickled each others' skin for a few seconds as they gazed into each others' eyes. Bruce stood up, coughed, trying to hide his satisfaction and surprise. Nat laughed quietly at his dorkiness.

'About time you two,' Tony called from the pilot's seat.


	7. 7 - Groceries - [Winterspider]

Bucky had been sent to get groceries with Peter. Tony said to make sure the kid didn't pick the most sugary cereals and bring back 17 different chocolate bars. Bucky wasn't sure he'd have any control over Peter anyways, he had a bit of a soft spot for the spider-kid.

'Peter, can you grab a shopping cart?' Bucky asked the kid when they arrived at the supermarket.

Peter ran off to find a cart and Bucky pulled out the list the Avengers had compiled, scanning over it. Boy, was there a lot. Clint wanted energy drinks, Tony wanted stuff to make tacos, Nat wanted peanut butter, Steve just wanted a ton of fruit and vegetables. Peter wanted every kind of sweet he could get his hands on. Bucky didn't really care.

Peter met him at the front of the store with a shopping cart.

'Now, remember Peter, not too much sugar, okay? We gotta stay in shape, we need to have salad at least a couple of times a week, according to Steve, got it?'

'Got it,' Peter replied, though Bucky definitely did not believe him, and the kid ran ahead of him into the store. Bucky followed slowly, carefully selecting the good pieces of fruit and putting them into a plastic bag. He wandered around at a leisurely pace, gathering all the things on the list.

Occasionally Peter would return, dump an armful of sweets, chocolate and corn chips into the cart, racing off again before Bucky could say anything.

They convened again in the cereal aisle.

'Which one d'you reckon, Pete?' Bucky asked the kid.

Peter pointed at the Lucky Charms.

'Hey, remember what I said, not too much sugar. What about something healthier?'

'Healthy is boring,' Peter replied, sounding like a toddler.

Bucky laughed, 'Y'know, I do agree with you...' He scanned over the shelves of colourful boxes. Reaching his jacketed metal arm up, he took down a box of granola from the top shelf, reading the label.

'Eww, who even likes granola?' Peter whined, clearly disgusted by the thought of having to eat granola for breakfast.

'Steve does, besides with the amount of sugar you've put in the cart I think you could do with something a little healthy.'

Peter pouted, 'Hey! I eat healthy!'

'Peter, I walked in on you shovelling chocolate chips into your mouth like 10 minutes after we had Burger King for dinner last week.'

'I'm a growing teenage boy!' Peter retorted.

Bucky mused for a second, he had a point.

Surely one week of bad food wouldn't hurt anyone?

He looked over at Peter, who was giving him eyes like a puppy.

God, Bucky couldn't resist this kid.

He sighed, 'Fine, put the Lucky Charms in, but we're getting the granola for Steve and the others.'

Peter celebrated, a wide grin on his face that Bucky couldn't help but reciprocate, grabbing a box of the sugar-overloaded cereal and adding it to the cart that was piled high with various snacks, all the healthy food hidden somewhere underneath the mountain of food. Peter jumped at Bucky and wrapped his arms around his middle in a tight hug.

'THANKYOU! You're the best Mr. Bucky!'

'For the last time, Pete, it's just Bucky,' Peter let go of him, still grinning, 'C'mon, let's get the rest of the groceries.'

Tony was not happy with Bucky when they got home, he didn't speak to him for two days. Peter had to sneak a lot of the snacks into his room after Mr. Stark tried to hide them at the back of the kitchen cupboards where he couldn't reach. Luckily enough, Bucky was tall enough to reach them.


	8. 8 - Sleepy - [Scarletvision]

Vision had visited Wanda in her apartment for the evening. It was her birthday. None of the other Avengers knew it was, besides Clint, but Vision had hacked into Wanda's files with the help of Friday. He'd bought her flowers, a new necklace and a small cake he had made by a bakery (he wanted to try to make one himself, however after his previous attempts at cooking, he decided that was not wise, especially not on Wanda's birthday).

When Wanda had moved out of the Avengers compound, Vision had been heartbroken. He couldn't tell her that he wanted her to stay, he knew she wanted her own space. Clint had taken Wanda to look for an apartment months ago and Vision had assisted her in moving in. Unfortunately, he hadn't had many chances to visit her. Of course, Wanda still came on missions and stayed at the compound occasionally, but it wasn't the same. Vision felt as though he could be open with Wanda, she made him feel differently than he did around the rest of the team, spending time with her was his favourite thing to do.

The Avengers had, on multiple occasions, questioned Vision about his feelings toward the Sokovian girl, but he had denied any romantic desires. Of course, at the time, Vision hadn't understood that that was exactly what his feelings were. Miss Romanoff had caught Vision leaving the compound one evening, as he sometimes would, as he didn't sleep, however, especially after very intense missions, he would sit at the top of Wanda's apartment building, watching, protecting. He found it rather peaceful, comforting almost, watching the city at night. He would link his mind to Wanda's as she slept, ensuring her dreams were pleasant, that she felt safe. He simply wanted her to be happy.

Very recently, he had realised that his feelings toward the girl were more than just friendship. He truly cared deeply about her, something he had defined to be love. Though he did not have the nerve to tell Wanda this.

On this rainy night, the synthetic man and the Sokovian girl sat on the comfortable couch in the living room of Wanda's apartment, watching Wanda's favourite film. Vision had been determined to make her birthday perfect. He had borrowed the DVD of Wanda's favourite movie from Tony's extensive collection, bought popcorn and had ordered food from a local restaurant that served cuisine rather similar to Sokovian food. So far, the evening had gone exactly to plan.

The movie was halfway done when Vision noticed that Wanda was becoming sleepy.

'Wanda, you are tired. Do you want me to turn the movie off and leave you to rest?'

'Hmm? No I'm fine, I'm totally awake,' the girl replied somewhat deliriously.

'Very well,' Vision returned his gaze to the television screen. A few minutes later, he felt a weight on his shoulder. Wanda had, indeed, fallen asleep and had slipped her head onto his shoulder. The android observed the girl's sleeping form, her steady breaths, the way her eyelids fluttered slightly as she dreamt. She was beautiful, perfection. Vision smiled. He didn't want to move and wake the woman so he continued to watch the movie.

An hour or so later, the film had finished, and Vision turned off the TV, blanketing the apartment in darkness, with only the subtle glow of the gem in his forehead illuminating the surroundings. He once again watched Wanda on his shoulder; she had barely moved in the last hour, only turning slightly, her head now resting on his collarbone, arm loosely draped over Vision's abdomen. Vision could spend an eternity like this.

Wanda stirred slightly, and Vision took the opportunity to scoop her up in his arms (he was stunned at how light she was) and carry her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and placed her under them, carefully supporting her tired neck as he put her down. He pulled the covers up over her, checking that she was comfortable, before making his way to the door.

'Vision?' Wanda's tired voice drifted through the darkness.

He turned to her, quietly replying,'Yes Wanda?'

'Where are you going?' in her sleepy state, the Sokovian lilt had returned to her voice.

'I think you need some sleep, I thought I should return to the Compound.'

'But it's late, you shouldn't go out late at night,' she mumbled.

Vision smiled, she was rather cute when she was sleepy, 'Wanda, you forget I can fly.'

'You can't fly silly,' she giggled quietly.

'I-I can.'

'No you can't, come here,' she motioned for him to come closer.

Vision stepped over to her bedside, crouching slightly to Wanda's eye level.

'Sleep here tonight,' she reached out a hand, dragging a finger softly along Vision's synthetic jawline.

'Wanda I do not sleep,' he brushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Wanda's face.

'Of course you do, come on,' she grabbed his red hand and slid herself over in the bed, trying to pull Vision into the bed with her.

'Wanda I do not think-'

'Please Vis,' Wanda pleaded, tugging on his arm.

Vision gave in, he just couldn't say no to Wanda. He crawled under the sheets, lying on his back, turning his head to look at Wanda, who was smiling at him.

'Wanda are you sure-' he was cut off by an unfamiliar feeling on his lips. He was so taken by surprise that it took him a moment to realise that Wanda was kissing him. They stayed connected for some time, caught up in the bliss of the moment. When they broke apart for air, Vision rested his forehead against Wanda's, his synthetic mind overrun with joy.

'That was-' he searched for the right word.

'Perfect,' Wanda finished, wrapping her arm around Vision's neck, pulling him back to her, their lips meeting once again.


	9. 9 - Monster - [Pepperony]

Tony landed heavily in the suit, grunting at the impact. He was frustrated.

'Jarvis get this thing off me,' he called, immediately, multiple robotic arms revealed themselves from the floor and began removing the parts of the Iron Man armour. Tony stepped out of it and looked down at the helmet in his hands. Iron Man was supposed to be a hero. Tony Stark was not that. He had just saved multiple people from a building collapsing, but six had still been killed. So much for being a saviour.

He looked up when he heard the door to his workshop open, Pepper Potts walking in, clearly concerned.

'You deserve so much better than me, Pep,' Tony said sadly as he placed the Iron Man helmet down on the desk.

'You're lying,' Pepper said, dropping her clipboard onto a table and walking over to where Tony stood, placing her hands on his shoulders as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Tony looked down to the blue glow in his chest, tapping it with his finger, 'I'm a monster.'

'No you're not,' she moved her hands to cup his jawline, lifting his head to look at her, 'You are Tony Stark.'

'And who says he's not a monster?'

'Just every person he's ever saved,' she threaded one hand through his hair, 'including me.'

'But what about the people I couldn't save? Isn't a hero meant to be able to save everyone?'

'Tony you do your best, there is no way one man could save everyone every single time. Think about all the people you have managed to help, how big of an impact you've made on their lives.'

'What did I ever do to get you in my life?' Tony sighed.

'Mmm who knows,' Pepper pressed a light kiss to Tony's forehead, 'but you're stuck with me.'

'Y'know what? I'm okay with that,' Tony smiled at her.

'Come on, let's get you some dinner, Iron Man,' Pepper said, taking Tony's hand and leading him out of the workshop.

Tony felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	10. 10 - Expecting - [Pepperony]

A few days after Tony's collapse, he was finally regaining some strength and mental capacity. Pepper sat with him for most of the day in the medical bay, chatting to him (though the conversations were largely one-sided). Occasionally, the other Avengers would come and sit with them for a while, but finding conversation topics was proving difficult in the wake of everything they had been through.

A week later, Tony was fully conscious, and complaining as usual. He hated being stuck in a bed, but Bruce wouldn't allow him to leave the medical bay just yet. He was eating, slowly regaining some of his bulk, but he was still thin and pale. It broke Pepper's heart to see him like this, and she'd seen him pretty badly injured before, but he looked so small and vulnerable, not at all like his usual cocky self.

Pepper desperately wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't find a moment to. It never felt like the right time, she hadn't exactly planned on telling him while he lay in a hospital bed. She knew she'd have to do it sooner rather than later, she couldn't keep it from him much longer. She couldn't keep it from the whole team for much longer.

A few days later, Bruce came in with a proposition, 'Tony, I think you should get some fresh air, how about we get you in a wheelchair and you can go sit outside for a couple hours, it'll do you good.'

Tony would've jumped up and run out of the room if he could, finally! He was so sick of sitting in a bed, helpless, when they could be doing something to try to bring justice. Pepper was so grateful to see him smile again.

And so, not 10 minutes later, Pepper was pushing Tony, in a wheelchair, out of the doors of the medical bay, leading him through the building and finally to outside. The fresh air was a blessing, Tony felt himself breathe easy for the first time in quite a while. Pepper positioned Tony's chair at the end of a bench, so that she could sit next to him and hold his hand. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the sunlight, the steady breeze and the distant sound of birds.

This was the moment.

It was time to tell him.

Pepper's heart raced as she gripped Tony's hand slightly tighter, running her thumb over the healing skin, 'Tony.'

Tony tilted his head to look at her, meeting her eyes. God, Pepper could get lost in those eyes forever, 'Yeah?'

'There's something I've been needing to tell you, but I just couldn't find the right time,' she fiddled with the edge of her dress with her free hand.

'No better time than the present,' Tony replied.

'Well...I-I...uhh how do I say this? I-we, that is...are...' she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, just say it Pepper, you've wanted to for so long.

'We're going to have a kid,' she breathed out, slowly opening her eyes to see Tony's face in utter disbelief.

'We're...what...are-are you serious Pep? You're not winding me up?' his voice shook with excitement.

'No-no I'm not winding you up, we're having a kid,' she grinned as Tony's eyes lit up.

'So you're...you're...?'

'Yes, I'm pregnant.'

'Oh my god...oh my god!' Tony reached for Pepper's face, kissing her, when he pulled back he breathed, 'I'm gonna be a dad...'

Pepper laughed, 'That you are, and I bet,' she kissed him quickly again, 'you are going to be the greatest Dad in the world.'

'Shit, Pep... we're going to be parents,' Tony was still in disbelief, but he had never felt so happy in his life. Tears welled up in his eyes, just a couple of weeks ago he'd thought he would never see Pepper again, and now, they were going to have a kid.

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony, tears falling onto Tony's shirt as they embraced. Tony never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave the woman that he loved ever again. They pulled away, and Tony quickly attached them back together with a kiss. He never wanted to stop kissing her, holding her, just being with her. A kid. He was going to be a father.

After a few emotional minutes, the initial shock was wearing off and realisation was fully hitting both of them.

'Do-does anyone else know?' Tony asked Pepper.

'No, not yet anyway,' Pepper smiled, 'Do you want them to?'

'Well we can't hide it forever, may as well,' he kissed her again, 'God, I love you.'


	11. 11 - Miniature Stark- [Pepperony]

They had spent six months doing this, every weekend the same, high hopes, and crushing disappointments.

Tony couldn't physically have kids, after everything that his body had been through, and thanks to the arc reactor, it was too risky. But nonetheless, he and Pepper were desperate to have a family together. So, they'd started looking into adopting.Each weekend, they'd visited a different orphanage, sometimes out of state even, searching for that one kid who just fit.Finally, it felt like they'd found that one.

They were in Queens for the weekend and decided it was worth checking out the orphanage. Pepper had never seen anyone more shocked than when Tony Stark walked into the orphanage and greeted the staff.

They asked to see their younger children, about 4 - 6 years old. The staff said they only had one. A little boy orphaned just weeks before, his parents killed in a freak accident. No known family.The moment Tony saw the kid, he knew something was different. He was a 5 year old boy, pretty small for his age, thick brown hair. He sat in the corner of the room with a stack of blocks, building something with precision.

'Peter,' the staff member beckoned. The young boy turned around, his dark brown eyes looking straight at Tony.

'Would you like to come say hello?'Peter stood up and shyly walked over, fiddling with the oversized sleeves of his little grey sweatshirt.

'Hello,' he said to Pepper and Tony, looking down at his feet.

'Hey there little guy,' Tony knelt down to the kid's eye level, 'what were you building over there? It looked pretty impressive.'

Peter looked up slightly, meeting Tony's eyes, studying them almost, like there was something familiar about him, 'I-It was going to be a pyramid.'

'Very cool, want to keep going? I'll help you out.'

Peter looked up to the staff member, who nodded. Tony gently put out his hand. With a little hesitation, Peter took it and let Tony walk him over to the stack of blocks, where they both sat down and continued building with the blocks.Pepper watched fondly, after a few minutes Tony had the kid giggling as he carefully placed one block on top of another. Looking over his shoulder at Pepper, Tony beckoned for her to come over. Pepper slowly joined them. Peter looked over to her when she sat knelt next to Tony, his face full of joy now.Cheerfully he said to Pepper, 'Hi! I'm Peter!'

Pepper giggled at the boy's sudden change in personality, 'Hi Peter, nice to meet you. So how's the pyramid going?'

'Great! Look we made rooms inside for all the treasure!' Peter ranted excitedly as he carefully lifted some of the blocks off the top of the stack to show Pepper inside.

'Wow, how clever, what kind of treasure do you think might be in there?' Pepper asked gently.

'Maybe...coins! And diamonds!' he seemed to stop and think for a moment, 'And definitely an Iron Man suit!' Pepper looked at Tony and they both laughed. Peter looked at Tony, carefully pressing a small finger to Tony's chest, where the arc reactor was hidden by a hoodie. Peter's finger met a hard surface, the metal of the machine. He looked up at Tony in wonder. Tony lifted his finger to his lips, making the little boy giggle before going back to his blocks. He turned to look at Pepper. She nodded.He was the one.

____________________________________________________________________________

'Mom? Where's my laptop?' he yelled down the stairs, hopping on one foot, trying to pull on his shoe. He lost his balance, tripped and tumbled down the stairs, landing on the floor with a heavy thud, 'Oww...' he groaned.

Pepper came rushing into the hallway to see Peter on his back on the floor. She pulled him up, 'I told you,' she examined the slight bruise starting to form on his cheek, 'to stop trying to multitask. Especially near the stairs.'

'Sorry, I was hurrying, I want to get to school to work on the science project with Ned before class,' he knelt down and finished pulling on and tying his shoe.

'Okay,' Pepper smiled at him, 'but breakfast first. I made waffles.'

'Oo my favourite,' he raced off past his mother, beaming at the idea of fresh waffles, 'Thanks Mom!' he called.

Tony descended the stairs, much more gracefully than Peter had, taking one stair at a time, meeting his wife at the bottom.

'Did Peter fall down the stairs again?' he asked, wrapping a hand around Pepper's waist.

'Mmm, I've told him not to rush in the morning,' she smiled at the man in front of her.

Tony smiled back, pressing a kiss to Pepper's lips, 'Did I hear that you made waffles?'

Pepper brushed off the lapels of his suit, 'Hot and ready in the kitchen.'

'Mm they better be,' he kissed her again, striding off down the hallway, 'Where are those waffles at, Pete?' he called.

'Better be quick they're almost gone!' Peter's voice came in return.

'If you've eaten all the waffles I swear, no lifts to school for the rest of the semester. You can walk.'

Peter slid the last waffle he'd been about to put on his plate back onto Tony's. He didn't like the walk to school, his Dad wouldn't let him use the spidey-suit, so it took him ages. Besides, he liked to think he got major cool-points with MJ turning up in a different sporty car every day with the one and only Iron Man.

'One? Really Peter?' Tony put his briefcase down on the countertop, looking at the measly one waffle on his plate, and up at Peter.

'Hey, I didn't eat them all,' Peter reasoned, hopping off the barstool he'd been sitting on, swinging his backpack onto his back, racing out of the room, 'You still have to take me to school!'

'You'll still be walking if you don't take the webshooters off, Peter. I've warned you, not until after school,' he called after his son, having noticed them under Peter's sweatshirt. He heard the groan and the click as Peter unclipped them from around his wrist and put them in his bag. Tony smiled, he'd take one waffle if it meant he got to spend his life with the best girl in the world and his dorky, super-smart son.


	12. 12 - Tradition - [Scarletvision]

Tony being Tony, he'd decided to throw a New Years party. And being a Tony Stark party, it was over the top. Most of the guests were already well and truly tipsy, or well past that, there was music playing from the speakers, some were dancing, some were sitting at the bar, but most were scattered around chatting.

Tony had commandeered a casino-like set up from somewhere, and a large group of men stood around gambling. Steve and Bucky watched as the men blew their cash, laughing at how frustrated Sam would get every time he made a poor bet.

Wanda stood with Nat, Maria, Carol, Okoye, Pepper and Hope. Maria, Pepper and Hope had drinks in their hand as the group of girls chatted. Rarely were they all together, so they enjoyed the time in each other's company, laughing and comparing notes on the hilarious, sometimes disastrous, exploits of their male team members. 

'So Nat, anything happening with you and...' Maria trailed off.

'Well...,' Nat looked shy, glancing over to where Bruce stood uncomfortably next to Tony as the billionaire rolled the dice once more, fiddling with the sleeve of his suit jacket. The girls gushed.

'You two are so cute,' Hope smiled, noticing Nat's glance.

It was rare that Natasha blushed, but the subject of love, in particular, that between her and Bruce, was one that made the blood rush to her cheeks. 

'He's a good guy,' she said simply, smiling and looking down, attempting to draw the attention off herself.

Pepper noticed this and tried to change the subject,' How're things with you and Scott, Hope?'

'Good, yeah we're thinking of moving in together,' she grinned. The women all awwed.

'What did Hank say to that?' Pepper asked.

'He...doesn't know yet, I'm almost too scared to tell him,' she laughed it off, taking another sip of her drink.

They returned to casual gossip and chatter, turning away from the subject of relationships. Thank god, Wanda thought, she and Vision hadn't told the whole team yet that they were a couple, although she suspected they all knew somehow anyway. They wanted to, they just hadn't found the right moment, and they wanted to tell everyone together.

As if on command, Vision silently approached, his human disguise barely resembling his usual vibranium-skinned self. None of the women noticed him, he took a moment to admire from a distance how happy Wanda was, laughing with her friends. He wanted her to feel that happy forever, with him by her side.

He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, catching her off guard.

'Oh! Oh, hey Vis,' she smiled at him. All the women looked on in mild shock, but attempted to continue chatting.

'Hello,' he smiled down at her. She looked stunning, as always, but tonight especially, she was absolutely beautiful in Vision's eyes, 'Are you having a good time?'

'Of course, are you?'

'Mmm,' Vision leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, 'Have you told them yet?', leaving a kiss just behind her ear, which did not go unnoticed by the other women. Wanda gently shook her head, and Vision smiled back down at her and nodded.

'Umm,' Wanda trying to get the girls' attention without interrupting the conversation they were having. To her surprise, they all immediately turned to her, 'Well...I have-we have something we wanted to tell you...we're...dating?'

The reaction was not what Vision had expected, the women squealing in joy at the confirmation and congratulating the couple. Nonetheless, Vision couldn't help but smile, catching the happiness painted across Wanda's face. He kissed the top of her head; Wanda placed her hands over his that sat at her waist, running her thumb over his knuckles. Once again, Vision smiled at the small gesture. Anything Wanda did made him happy, even if their fingers just brushed when they crossed paths, or if they exchanged glances across the meeting table when Tony made an especially bad pun.

Now that they had told just about everyone, the couple felt they could be more open with their relationship. A few hours later, they sat on a couch across from Nat, Bruce, Steve and Thor, chatting. Wanda was settled with her head resting on Vision, his arm around her shoulders, fingers gently stroking her arm. She was perfectly content, talking with her friends, next to the man she loved. Finally, Natasha had managed to coax her hand into Bruce's, Bruce becoming a stuttering mess for a few minutes, before becoming comfortable with it. Wanda had smiled knowingly at Nat, she grinned happily back.

As Steve, Thor and Vision were discussing some complex topic bought up by a recent mission, Tony's voice sounded over the speaker system.

Alrighty everyone, 15 minutes until midnight, get your asses up to the rooftop, you can see every fireworks display in the city from up there.

Wanda looked to Vision, 'Do you want to go?'

'Of course, if you wish to also.'

'I do,' she smiled, standing up and reaching out her hand for Vision to take. Gladly, he took it and let her lead him out onto the balcony of the top floor of Stark Tower.

Tony had Friday sounding a countdown, minute by minute, of the time left of the year, slowly becoming seconds at the t-minus one minute mark. Vision had researched the human New Years' traditions after Sam had made a comment along the lines of 'You gonna kiss yo' girl or not, man?'. He understood it was customary to kiss one's romantic partner at the strike of midnight, then enjoy the fireworks to mark the new year.

Wanda stood next to him, her arms wrapped around his, head on his shoulder, listening to the party around them and the noises of the city below, awake with celebration. Everyone was anticipating the countdown.

Wanda shifted so that both of their hands were free, and turned to face Vision as the countdown reached 5 seconds.

'It's customary to-'

'I know,' Vision said simply, and just as the first firework lit up the New York skyline, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, as did many of the couples around them. Vision felt as though he was in a bubble, all he could feel was Wanda. The loud noises of music, cheering and fireworks muted in his mind. All he could think about was her.

God, he loved kissing her. He could stay like this forever quite happily.

Vision decided, in fact, he rather enjoyed this tradition.


	13. 13 - The Little Things - [Scarletvision]

He thought she didn't know, but she did. All the little things he did for her, showing he cared about her, little gestures of his appreciation for her, that he thought went unnoticed. Wanda noted each, every time.

The time that they were in the quinjet after a mission, and Wanda was slightly shaken (it had been a long and difficult mission). She would listen to music to calm her down on such occasions, and so had pulled out her earphones, which had somehow become a tangled mess in her pocket. She began fiddling with the wires, attempting to loosen the tangles, but her fingers shook, uncoordinated, exhausted from their mission. She groaned in frustration.  
Vision's gentle hands reached across, carefully taking them from her hands. She watched him in mild surprise as he quickly untangled the wires, plugged in the cable to Wanda's phone and handed both back to her in silence.  
She looked up at him, and he simply smiled and looked away.

During a team meeting, Wanda and Vision were seated on opposite sides of the table. Tony and Steve were bickering about some element of the plan, as usual. Tony, his sarcastic self, frequently made bad analogies and puns in an attempt to lighten the mood. After one particularly bad pun, Wanda and Nat giggled, and Wanda glanced up at Vision, who met her eyes immediately and smiled. She smiled back, but quickly looked down, slightly embarrassed having caught him looking at her.

Around what would have been Wanda and Pietro's birthday the year after he passed, Wanda stayed in her room almost all day. She would appear occasionally, grabbing an apple and glass of water from the kitchen before retreating to her quarters again, or sometimes would train with the team but would be silent during the session and would quickly leave after. She hadn't joined the team at a meal for days, and so when she finally appeared one evening, everyone was quite surprised.  
Vision immediately stood when she approached the table, gesturing to his seat, 'For you, Wanda.'  
Gratefully, she sat down and plated herself a small portion of the pasta on the table. In those same days, Vision had ensured that each morning Wanda's room had fresh flowers on the bedside table and a steaming mug of coffee next to it. Wanda, of course, knew he was the one who did it.

On the evening of Wanda's birthday, Vision found her on the roof of the Avengers building. He phased through the roof and observed her from a distance, not wanting to startle or disturb her. For a few moments, he watched as she gazed into the stars, studying them. The gentle breeze blew her hair softly, and she wrapped her cardigan around her sightly.  
'I know you're there, Vis,' she called behind her, startling Vision out of his thoughts, 'Join me.'  
Gently, Vision walked to her side and sat next to her.  
'I could sense your thoughts,' she told him, still looking up at the sky.  
'Of course. I apologise for disturbing you, I only wanted to check you were alright.'  
'I'm alright. I just miss him,' she replied, gazing off for a few moments, 'Thankyou, for the company. It's nice.'  
'I enjoy your company, Wanda,' he stated simply.  
'As do I.'  
A few seconds of silence as the pair appreciated eachothers' presence.  
'Do you enjoy looking at the stars, Wanda?'  
'They remind me of when I was a child. Our parents used to take us to the top of the building when it was our birthday, they would set up a picnic with all our favourite foods. We'd stay up there all night, laughing, trying to make pictures out of the stars. Pietro knew the real names for some of them,' she reminisced.  
Vision, who had access to a vast array of databases, searched for constellations visible that night.  
'That one is Orion,' he pointed a scarlet hand towards a cluster of stars, 'named after a hunter from Greek mythology.'  
Wanda smiled, and lay back so that she could see more of the night sky, 'tell me more.'  
'About Orion or about the constellations?' Vision queried.  
'The constellations.'  
Vision too laid back next to Wanda, 'There is Cygnus, named after the Latinized Greek word for Swan. Leo, a lion in the sky,' Vision listed some constellations, pointing out each one to Wanda in turn.  
After a while listening to Vision's soothing voice, Wanda stopped concentrating on what he was saying, and simply enjoyed his company, him next to her, talking to her.  
She felt content.

Wanda noticed every little thing Vision did for her, however small the gesture seemed. It meant a great deal to Wanda to have someone care for her. The rest of the team still seemed somewhat unsure of her, with the exceptions of Nat, Clint and Steve. But Vision had no reservations, he wanted Wanda to be happy, and made sure to let her know as frequently as he could.


	14. 14 - Don't Turn Green - [Brutasha]

The rubble of the blast barely had enough time to settle before the next one exploded just meters away, blowing a cloud of dirt and rock into the air and leaving a large crater in the ground. The floor shook under Bruce's feet, and he grabbed onto the pilot's chair to steady himself. All he could hear outside was gunfire, explosions and yelling. Inside the quinjet, Bruce fiddled nervously with the frayed sleeves of his grey jumper, his fingers toying with the loose threads as he anxiously awaited to be summoned over the comms system.

Pressing his finger to the button on the control panel, he called to the team, 'Guys? What's going on out there? Do we need a code green?'

The only reply was crackling static and interrupted, incomprehensible words.

'Guys?' he called again, but still no definitive reply. More blasts outside shook the quinjet and he lost his balance, tumbling over. Before he had the chance to gather himself to his feet, the back of the quinjet was blown off by an explosion, suddenly letting the raw, biting air outside into the cabin, catching Bruce off guard.

He didn't have time to register the soldier who had appeared in the newly-created opening until it was too late. The bullet pierced his side, tearing through his body as he cried out in agony. He fell back, white-hot pain clouding his eyes, his hands grappling at his skin, pressing down, subconsciously trying to decrease blood loss. He heard another gunshot, briefly attentive enough to see the soldier collapse to the ground and a woman's figure rush toward him.

His vision was blurred as the female pressed her hands over his, applying pressure. The pain was worsening, and Bruce felt himself wavering in and out of attentiveness, catching phrases spoken by the figure at his side 'Bruce is hit' . . . 'evac' . . . 'emergency medical attention' . . . 'going into shock' .

'Natasha...' he managed to whimper, identifying the voice.

'Stay with me Bruce,' the woman's frantic voice pleaded.

Bruce looked to his side, catching a glimpse of the blood pooling on the steel floor and darkly staining his sweatshirt. The deep maroon river flowing over his hands painted them red, though Bruce thought he caught a glimpse of a dull green beneath. As Natasha worked, trying to stem the blood flow, he felt his mind clouding.

'Nat...Nat...' he pleaded, scared in his shock-induced state. He was losing focus and felt something building throughout his body, like something flowing through his veins.

Natasha looked up at his face, scared, a growing shade of pale green.

'Bruce... don't turn green, you can't turn green. For me, Bruce, please,' she worked faster, trying to calm him at the same time.

Bruce let out a grunt, his face contorting, a mixture of intense pain and rebellion, trying to stop his body from transforming. His breathing was ragged and shallow, eyes closed, his only remaining energy going to his mind, trying to fight the urge.

'Sun's getting real low, big guy,' she murmured, trying to steady her voice from panic. She had managed to wrap bandages and a large wad of fabric tightly around Bruce's abdomen, pressurising the wound. Quickly grabbing the jacket that hung on the back of the seat, Natasha draped it around his shaking shoulders. She gently placed one of his limp hands into her own, and rubbed small circles on his wrist, trying to calm him.

A few moments later and Bruce's breathing was slowing back to normal, and the green was draining from his skin. He still needed urgent medical attention, but at least they had evaded the consequences of an injured, angry hulk. 

'Natasha...' he breathed out, lidded eyes gazing at Nat.

'You're ok big guy, medical's on its way,' she replied, pleased to have avoided a hulk-out but still extremely worried.

'C-cold,' Bruce shivered.

'I know, not much longer, I promise,' she comforted, drawing the jacket tighter around his body.

Bruce whimpered as he shifted slightly, the wound on his side causing immense pain. His eyes closed again.

'You gotta stay with me, Bruce. You can do it, just focus on my voice.'

'Natasha...'

'Yeah, I'm here, you're alright.'

'I-I love you...'

Nat was stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say, especially in a moment like this. Bruce's eyes opened slightly, studying her reaction. She leaned forward hesitantly and gently, lovingly kissed him for just a few seconds before drawing away.

'I love you too.'

A few moments of silence, the pair almost forgetting their current circumstance, caught up in the unexpected moment. The stillness was interrupted suddenly by the loud clang as the Iron Man landed in the jet, a large medical van appearing in the opening behind him.

Tony's faceplate lifted, 'I interrupted a moment, didn't I?'


	15. 15 - A Companion - [Scarletvision]

It was late Sunday night at the Avengers Compound. Everyone was sound asleep, except for Wanda. She sat under a blanket on the couch, caught up in her thoughts, staring out of the huge windows to the darkness beyond. The silence that blanketed the building was almost comforting to her, as she tugged the sleeves of her shirt down over her palms.  
She quite liked this time of night, the twilight outside, the stillness inside the compound, a rare occurrence.  
There was no-one to glare at her.  
No-one to treat her with suspicion every time she talked.  
No-one to look at her in that way they all did, as though she was going to lash out at them at any given moment.

She knew they didn't like her. How could they, after everything they had done? She had tried to tear them apart, warp their minds, hurt them. And now, she was living in the same building as them, supposedly a part of the 'team'. She didn't blame them for their hatred.

She didn't like all of them either. Most of them were alright, were civil to Wanda when they had to be, but then there was people like Stark. Stark who had been tormented by what Wanda had shown him, who would never believe she was fully on their side. 

But hey, you couldn't be friends with everyone.  
Not that she had any friends at all.

There were pleasant acquaintances, like Natasha, Clint and Steve, but Wanda didn't quite see them as friends. Then there was the Vision. Wanda didn't know what he was to her. He was kind to her, careful, gentle; something no-one except Pietro had been since she was 10. She found him hard to understand, she could read his mind sometimes, but others it was as though it was closed off to her, not resisting, just blocking her intrusions. He was intriguing to Wanda, not a machine but not quite a man, somewhere in between, with immense powers and a mind that was constantly learning.

She couldn't understand why he treated her the way he did, with respect and selflessness. He seemed to treat everyone that way, but Wanda wondered why she deserved the same. She felt she had done nothing but damage the team, she certainly didn't think she had done anything that had really helped them.

She had been so caught up in her musings that she hadn't sensed the other presence in the room. The intruder had entered through a wall, not making a sound. They studied the girl on the couch for a moment before exiting silently once again.

Still concentrated on her own mental deliberations, this went unnoticed to Wanda, until the figure entered once more, setting down a mug quietly, but noticeably on the table. Wanda was not startled, just surprised to know someone else was awake. She turned to see a figure, illuminated in the dark only by a dull yellow glow from a gem in their forehead.

'Vision, why are you up?' she asked, the Sokovian lilt in her voice noticeable..

'I am incapable of sleep, Miss Maximoff. I noticed you were also awake and thought you might want some cocoa?' he replied peacefully, lifting the steaming mug and walking over, offering it to her.

'Thank you,' she accepted the cup, taking a sip. Surprisingly, for someone who was unable to eat or drink, Vision had made a good cup of cocoa.

'May I join you?' the Vibranium man queried in his gentle accent.

'Of course,' she moved the blanket over, clearing enough room for him to sit down.

'I do hope I'm not disturbing you.'

'You aren't.'

They sat in silence for a few moments, Wanda taking slow sips of the hot drink.

'May I ask you something, Vision?'

'Anything, Miss Maximoff.'

'Why do you do that?'

Vision was confused, 'Do what?'

'Treat me the same as the others, like I'm a person.'

Still slightly bewildered, he replied, 'But Wanda, you are a person. Why should I treat you any different to the rest of your teammates?'

It was the first time he had called her by her name, it did not go unnoticed.

'Because of everything I have done. I tried to bring the Avengers to pieces, I hurt them. Why should I deserve your respect?'

Vision contemplated her response for a few seconds, 'Wanda- Miss Maximoff, when you attempted to manipulate the team, you were under the control of Ultron. You were not aware of his plans, you did not know the impact of your actions. But what you did on Sokovia; you helped to destroy Ultron, if it was not for your efforts many thousands of people could have been killed. You are a hero to many, even if it is unknown to them, you saved them. You deserve nothing less than the rest of the Avengers.'

Wanda was caught off guard by his eloquent reasoning. She still did not fully understand her right to be treated with politeness but Vision was right, she had not known, at the time, that Ultron had much darker plans. Had she, she would not have helped him, and in the end, she did assist in destroying him.

'When I lost Pietro...It felt like I lost everything. It still does. But now, now I am a part of this team, a team I do not wish to be scared of me, or suspicious of me and my abilities. I want to find a place where I feel I belong. I want to use these powers to help people, I don't know how to prove that to them.'

'I believe, given time, the others will realise your true nature, and see, as I do, that you mean no harm.'

She looked at the Vision, who looked to her as well. She studied him for a moment, trying to decide if he was being truthful, although she knew he would not lie.

'Thankyou, Vision. You are very kind. I appreciate your companionship,' she had decided that Vision was the closest thing to a friend she had. Honest, understanding and well-meaning. 

'As do I, Miss Maximoff,' the android replied, also now considering her to be his closest acquaintance in the team. 

'Call me Wanda.'

'Very well, Wanda.'


	16. 16 - Nightmares Part 2 - [Scarletvision]

*Since we cant translate to what language they speak in Sokovia, I translated to Slovak, since Sokovia borders on Slovakia. Will be followed by a translation in italicised brackets.

Damp walls and cold air were all she could feel. The screams seemed to come from every direction. She was terrified to open her eyes. The surface beneath her feet was cracked, wet with the burst pipe under it allowing water to seep through the gaps. Her ears rung from the sound of the explosion, the rubble still settling around them.  
The cuts on her small arms and legs dripped blood onto the concrete, staining it darkly. She looked slowly opened her eyes, glancing around frantically. 

Pietro.

He was next to her, red liquid running from a cut on his forehead, his leg trapped, just like her own, under a heavy slab of rock that had fallen. She reached out her arms, grabbing for his shirt, anything, to know he was really there, that he was okay.

'Pietro-Pietro!' she cried out, bloody hands staining his sleeve as she finally grasped it.

'I'm okay, I'm okay - you?' he looked over at Wanda, who was also stuck under the rubble of the building, 'Are you hurt?'

'No-I don't think so,' she sobbed.

'Ok, it's ok, we wait for them to find us, we will be ok,' Pietro comforted, grasping his twin sister's hand in his own.

'Mama a otec (mother and father)...' Wanda sobbed, looking to where their parents had been just moments ago.

'I know...I know...it's going to be ok, we have each other, sesta, neplač (sister, don't cry),' Pietro had tears running down his face too now, mixing with the blood in a horrible combination, his English-Sokovian slurred and broken.

Then, the sound neither of them wanted to hear, the sound of a second shell descending. Wanda cried out, tightening her grip on Pietro's hand, weeping with terror.

'Pietro...Nechcem zomrieť, bojím sa (I don't want to die, I'm scared),' she sobbed as she yelled out. Pietro could do nothing to comfort her as they heard it getting closer.

The twins' hearts were racing, terror filling their minds, waiting for the explosion that would kill both of them. Both 10-year-old children, trapped under rubble, parents dead, waiting for the blast that would allow them to join them.

Then it hit, crashing through what remained of the building, sending more rock flying, dust raining down. But the shell didn't explode, didn't tear their bodies apart. It just sat there, embedded heavily into the rock and dirt, a few feet from their faces.

Wanda was shaking, sobbing, screaming out.

'Wanda-Wanda!'

An unfamiliar voice echoed through her mind. It wasn't Pietro-who was it? She thrashed around, trying to free herself from the rubble, trying to run from certain death.

'Wanda-can you hear me? It's okay, I'm here, Wanda!'

She felt strong, soft hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her erratic movements. She resisted, she wanted to run, to get away, she was going to die.

'Wanda, open your eyes! It's alright, you're safe.'

Slowly, her thrashing stopped, her energy diminished, but she still wept and shook violently.

'Nechcem zomrieť... Nechcem zomrieť... Nechcem zomrieť (I don't want to die)...' she sobbed.

'Nezomrieš, si v bezpečí (You're not going to die, you're safe),' the voice comforted.

Wanda slowly opened her eyes, she didn't realise she had shut them. Where am I? she thought, as her eyes took in her surroundings. A room that looked somewhat familiar... she didn't know why though. Then she saw the man in front of her and her mind began to return to normal.

'Vis-' she started, before sitting up and wrapping her arms tightly around the crimson man's shoulders, burying her face in his sweater.

'It's okay, you had a nightmare, it's okay,' he spoke softly, one hand lying gently on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back, rubbing small circles as the girl cried into his neck. Vision pressed a soft, tentative kiss to the side of her head, shushing the girl's sobs, telling her it would be alright.

After a few minutes, the tears stopped falling, the sobs died down into shaky breaths and the girl's hands loosened their grip on the blue fabric of Vision's sweater. She pulled back to look up at Vision, her eyes red and puffy.

'Are you alright?' the man asked softly, quietly.

'Y-yes. Thankyou.'

'It's alright,' he lifted a hand to Wanda's cheek and gently used his thumb to collect a fallen tear.

'When did you learn Sokovian?' Wanda asked him, remembering his voice in her nightmare.

'What?'

'You spoke Sokovian, Nezomrieš, si v bezpečí,' she quoted.

'Oh- I thought it wise to learn the language should a situation arise where I needed it. It is a beautiful language.'

Wanda smiled at him, just the look in his eyes, the concern, the love, made her feel safe.

'Ľúbim ťa (I love you).'

'Aj ja ťa ľúbim (I love you too),' Vision replied in perfect Sokovian, 'Shall we sleep?'

Wanda nodded, though she was worried she would have a nightmare again.

As if he read her mind, Vision said softly, 'Don't worry, I will keep you safe.'

The two lay down together, Wanda placing her head on Vision's chest, the man draping his arm over her shoulders, fingers tracing light shapes on her arm. She closed her eyes, and in a few minutes felt herself drifting off to sleep, though she was still conscious enough to hear Vision whisper

'Ľúbim ťa (I love you).'


	17. 17 - Goodbye - [ScarletAmerica]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing this ship, sorry if it's not fantastic, I gave it my best shot! Since it was my first time writing this pairing, I decided to stick to more of a friendship relationship at this point.

Soft blankets, fresh flowers, the smell of cooking dinner. None of it was a comfort to her. None of it could numb her pain, her trauma. She had lost everyone. Every single person she had loved, who had loved her. Gone.

Sure, they had won. She was alive. But that didn't bring him back. It never would.

In the midst of the battle she had been so full of rage that it alone was enough to power her. But now, she had no energy, no motivation, nothing left to give. She understood that losing Stark had been a horrible loss of the team, for the world even, losing Nat too, but it was almost as though no one remembered that she had lost the one person who gave her strength, love, hope, even after everything that they had been through. She had to kill the love of her life, watch him die before her eyes, twice, and no one seemed to give that a single thought. She couldn't resent Stark though, even if all the attention was on his passing. He had allowed her into the Avengers in the first place, without him, although she hated to admit it, Vision would never have even been bought to life.

Everyone had just forgotten.

Except for Steve.

He had lost the two people who were most important to him since he came out of the ice. Nat had been there for him from day one of the Avengers, and, even through their ups and downs, their fights, Tony had too. Nevertheless, Steve remembered what Wanda had been through. He noticed that everyone mourned Tony and Nat, but not Vision. 

After the battle, the team were tasked with rebuilding their lives. With no home to go to, Steve had invited Wanda to live at his apartment until everyone was back on their feet. Of course, she had been hesitant, never one to ask for help, even when she needed it, but in the end, he had convinced her.

Although he tried to make his apartment as welcoming and comfortable as he could for both of them, he hadn't spoken to her much the first few days after she moved in, figuring she would want time to herself, to mourn, which Steve did too. Their first real conversation was the day of Tony's funeral. 

He had knocked gently on the door of her bedroom that morning. He was surprised when she opened it almost immediately. Her eyes were red and tired, she had slept little in the days following the battle, kept up by the realisation of how much she had lost. Steve was much the same. Steve would never forget the look in her eyes that morning, as he had wrapped his arms around her. Heavy with grief, heartbroken and scared. Sometimes, Steve almost forgot just how young Wanda was, she really was just a kid forced to grow up too quickly. She had faced things that no one ever should have, especially not at her age. 

'How are you?' he had tentatively asked, as gently as he could.

As they broke the embrace, she answered solemnly, 'I'm okay,' though Steve didn't quite believe her.

'How about you?'

Steve had been asked how he was often in the last few days, and was sure he would hear it even more today, 'Doing okay...'

For a moment, they had stood in silence, Steve's hands softly cupping Wanda's arms. Both understood the weight of the situation and of the day. To them, it wasn't only about saying goodbye to Tony, but to the others they had lost. 

After that day, both of them were more open with eachother. Steve had stayed up late into the night with Wanda, both of them grieving together, but rather than mourning their loss, they attempted to celebrate what time they had with those they loved. Wanda told stories of Vision's awkward encounters with shop keepers whilst they were in Edinburgh, and Steve recounted Nat's many sarcastic quotes that had made him smile. Both of them grew tired in the early hours of the next day, coffee cups empty, blankets draped over shoulders.

'Thankyou,' Wanda said softly, 'you're the only person who seems to understand.'

Steve smiled at her, 'You know, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. So is Barton, we both understand.'

'That means a lot,' she was truly grateful. Steve was a friend.

Steve put his arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing her shoulder, 'Come on, I think we could both do with some sleep.'

'I don't know if I can sleep after all the coffee I've had today,' Wanda smiled.

Steve glanced at the clock, 'I think you mean yesterday, it's one a.m.'

Wanda giggled, standing up, and the pair walked next to eachother through the apartment. 

At her door, Steve placed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead, 'Goodnight, get some sleep.'


	18. 18 - Aftershocks Part 1- [Scarletvision]

They were free.

Or at least, they were off of The Raft.

Wanda wasn't free. Free of the confines of the prison, sure. But free of the trauma her captors had put her through? Not at all.

When Steve had broken into Wanda's cell, she had shrunk into the corner. Her skin white, eyes red and mind broken. She didn't feel safe. Not with anyone. 

'Wanda, it's okay, I'm only here to help you,' Steve had gently comforted as he slowly took steps toward the scared teenager, crouching. When he first started to reach his hand out to her neck, attempting to remove the electroshock collar, she had flinched. Steve pulled his hand back.

'It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get that off you.'

Once again, he had slowly reached his hand toward her. Her heart was racing, but she let him reach around her neck and press the release. The metal collar fell into Steve's hands and he threw it aside. The sound of it hitting the floor made Wanda jump and start shaking.

Her throat was red and raw from where the collar had been, her skin indented from the tight bind it had had on her neck. Steve stared at the marks, his eyes heavy with regret and anger.

'Wanda, I...' he was lost for words. Composing himself, he softly asked, 'Is it okay if I take that jacket off you? I promise I'll be gentle.'

She had just stared at him, unable to respond out of fear. Fear of what exactly? Punishment, continued imprisonment, even more torture than she had already been subjected to.

'It's okay, Wanda, Steve won't hurt you,' Clint reassured, standing at the entrance to the cell.

Steve slowly moved towards the shaking girl, unclasping the jacket at its many joins, leaving Wanda sitting in a thin black vest and leggings. When Steve tried to wrap an arm around her to help her up, she had whimpered and flinched away. Steve felt terrible. Because of him, not only had his friends been imprisoned and were about to be fugitives, but Wanda was clearly traumatised. She was a kid.

They had managed to coax Wanda out of her cell and into the quinjet eventually.

Now, it had been a few days since their escape. They were laying low, staying off the radar. Wanda hadn't spoken a word, not even to Nat. It wasn't just that her throat was so dry and rough from disuse, it was the fear. Even though she knew she didn't have the collar on anymore, that didn't stop her from remembering the searing pain of the shocks she had received every time she had tried to speak, cough, move. She had barely moved, just stayed huddled under a blanket in a chair. She wouldn't let anyone touch her, every time someone tried to, she would recoil. Last time anyone had touched her, she had been tortured, beaten into submission and shot full of sedatives so they could get her into the jacket and collar.

After four days, Steve was really starting to get concerned about her.

'Something is seriously not right. We don't know what they did to her in there, but whatever it was, she's so traumatised she's practically scared to move,' he worried to Natasha one evening.

'I don't know what you want me to say Steve, we've all tried everything to get her to open up, there's nothing we can do, I think she just needs time,' Nat had replied.

'I think there's one thing that might help. Well, one person, but I'm not sure.'

'Who?' Sam had asked from the doorway.

Clint came up behind him, drying his hair with a towel, 'I know who,' he looked between Nat and Sam, 'Isn't it obvious? Vision.'

'Seriously? You think an android is going to help?' Sam laughed.

'Yes,' Nat cut him off.

'There's something going on there, I don't know just what, but something is happening with those two.'

Steve nodded, 'Clint's right, we need Vision.'

'Well small problem there, the dude's with Stark,' Sam commented.

'Well... That might not be true, I have a feeling Vision might not have been fully on board with Tony.'

The next day, Steve made contact with Vision and explained the situation to him. Unsurprisingly, he practically jumped at the chance to see Wanda again. And so, they all piled onto the quinjet, they didn't tell Wanda why, and flew to the location the team had decided on. 

When they landed, Sam, Clint, Nat and Steve walked off the jet, with Steve telling Wanda to stay on the plane. She didn't acknowledge the command.


	19. 19 - Aftershocks Part 2 - [Scarletvision]

Wanda looked up at the sound of a recognisable voice she hadn't expected to hear.

'Hello Wanda,' Vision greeted, slowly making his way towards her.

She stared at him, almost unable to believe he was actually there, 'V-vis,' she whispered hoarsely.

'I'm here,' he replied simply, crouching next to her. His eyes met hers, the eyes of an innocent teenager who had been traumatised by the torture she had been put through. It hurt Vision to see her like this, so scared and vulnerable. 'I'm sorry, Wanda. I'm so, so sorry,' was all he could say, his gaze meeting the red ring around her neck, still irritated from the collar.

'Why are you here?' she whispered again.

'For you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. Captain Rogers was concerned.'

Wanda looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers over one another. Slowly, as he observed her, Vision reached out a hand to gently place over hers. She only flinched slightly; it was the first real, non-invasive or violent physical contact she'd had in weeks. But there was something different about Vision's touch, his synthetic skin smooth, warm, caring. 

'Wanda, whatever happened there, you are safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again,' he told her softly, running a thumb over her cold skin.

Wanda sniffed quietly, 'I was so scared, Vis.'

'I know, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, I truly am.'

'What-what happens now?' she asked, sounding like an uncertain child.

'I don't know, but whatever happens, we will work it out together,' Vision assured her, 'I won't leave you again, I promise.'

She looked up at him, searching his mind for any signs of him lying. She found none.

'I will go back to the compound tonight, collect your things and be back as soon as I can. Then, we can work out what to do.'

Gently, he lifted his other hand and lightly placed it on her cheek, carefully thumbing a bruise that painted her skin. She didn't shrink away this time.

'How can you trust me? After everything I've done?' she asked him quietly.

'Wanda, if there is one thing I am certain about, it is that I trust you. I know your mind, as you do mine. I know your intentions are good. I only wish the world could see that too.'

For the first time in a long while, the corner of her mouth lifted slightly at the android's words.

\- - - - TIME SKIP : 2 MONTHS LATER - - - -

Wanda no longer spoke quietly, in hushed tones, even when there was no one else around. She still wouldn't use her powers, some part of her still nervous of what the consequences could be. But she had stopped flinching at slightly loud noises, she didn't shy away when Steve patted her back each time they saw eachother, she was recovering.

'Wanda?' Vision called from the kitchen of the small hotel room.

'Mmm?'

'I have a suggestion.'

'What is it?'

Vision came into the room, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

'Why don't we go out to dinner tonight?'

Wanda was surprised by the proposal, 'What bought this up?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to spend more time with you, since I have to leave in a couple of days.'

Wanda considered for a moment, 'I don't see why we can't.'

Vision smiled, 'Good, it is settled then.'

A few hours later, Wanda had changed into a simple black dress. She wandered over to the dresser, where a small box sat with her jewellery in it. She chose a couple of rings and slipped them onto her fingers. Then, she picked a silver necklace, reaching to attach the clasps behind her neck. The moment she closed the hooks, her pulse quickened and her breaths became shaky. She fumbled with the clasps, desperately trying to unhook the chain. At this moment, Vision entered and noticed her fingers clumsily toying with the chain. He walked over, intending to assist her, when he noticed her expression and her chests' rapid rising and falling.

'Wanda? Wanda, are you alright?'

'Necklace-... need it... off...' she breathed.

Immediately, Vision's hands went to her neck and gently pulled her hands away, fingers making quick work of the clasp, releasing the chain from her neck and placing it back into the box. He looped an arm around her waist and directed her to the bed, sitting down next to her.

'What happened?' he asked calmly.

Her eyes were red as she regained control of her breathing, 'The necklace... I put it on automatically...It reminded me- it reminded me of the-the collar. The one they put on me,' she explained shakily.

Vision smoothed his hands down her arms. 'Look at me, Wanda,' he requested softly, she complied.

'You know that I will never let anything hurt you, don't you?'

'Of course, I'm sorry, it's just-'

He shushed her, 'There is no need to apologise.'  
He lifted a hand to her hair, gently running his fingers through the strands, 'Do you still want to go out for dinner?'

She took a deep breath, 'Yes...yes, I do. No necklace though.'

'You don't need any accessory to make you look beautiful. You could not possibly be any more beautiful than you already are to me,' Vision replied, smiling at the girl before him.

Wanda smiled, 'You're too good to me, Vision.'


	20. 20 - In Love? Part 1 - [Scarletvision]

Nat stayed quiet about it for as long as she could, but when the pair of them did nothing but steal glances at each other over dinner, she decided enough was enough. Later that evening after everyone had cleaned up, Nat pulled Wanda into her bedroom and shut the door.

'Friday, don't let anyone come in,' she called to the AI.

'Certainly, Miss Romanoff,' came the reply.

'What's going on?' Wanda asked, slightly concerned.

Natasha smiled and sat down on the bed, beckoning for Wanda to do the same, 'Just some... girl talk.'

'Oh...alright then, what do you want to talk about?'

'Oh nothing...just...' Nat didn't know how to word it, she didn't want to offend her friend but she just had to know, 'you and Vision seem to be...close.'

Wanda's cheeks flushed as red as her powers, eyes widening, 'I-uh, no-no of course not- we're...just friends, that's all,' she stuttered.

'I never said you were anything more,' Nat pointed out, smirking.

'Oh...well...just in case that was what you were implying...' her accent was slightly noticeable in her embarrased tone.

'Come on, Wanda, you can tell me. I'm pretty sure half the team can tell anyway.'

Natasha wouldn't have thought that Wanda's face could possibly get any more red, the girl fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper as she decided whether to come clean.

'I-I don't know,' she stumbled.

'Don't know what?'

'I-I don't know what he is to me.'

Nat smiled, 'Well, just explain to me what you feel when you're around him.'

Wanda looked up to meet Nat's eyes, she could see that the woman was only trying to help her.

'Umm...well...I guess I'm just really happy around him. He's always kind and generous and he...isn't scared of me. Sometimes I feel like the others are. Especially after the things I've done, but not him. He makes me laugh, he looks after me on missions...'

'But what do you feel?'

'I-I guess...I just feel safe with him. And accepted, supported. He understands, or, if he doesn't, he tries to. I get kind of jittery around him sometimes, I get a bit nervous, but I don't know why...' Wanda trailed off, looking down at her hands again.

'Wanda, your feelings are perfectly normal,' she rubbed Wanda's shoulder, sensing she was still a bit nervous. 'You haven't talked about stuff like this before, have you?'

'N-no, Pietro and I never...'

'What do you think he thinks of you?' Nat asked, trying to draw Wanda's mind off her brother.

'I-I don't know...I guess he must see me as a friend...'

'I think he sees you as much more than that.'

Wanda coughed, 'That-that would be...nice.'

'Wanda, it hasn't hit you yet, but you're in love with Vision.'

The girl's eyes went wide, 'What?! What- no, no...that can't be it...'

'I think it is.'

'But... he's... an android.'

'I don't think it's that simple anymore, he's changing- evolving, even. He likes you, Wanda, it's pretty clear.'

'You think so?'

Nat nodded.

'What do I do then? I've never...dated anyone before...let alone asked anyone. I've never even had a real crush.'

'Well, I say you have two options. Wait for Vision to work it out for himself and make a move, which, by the way, I think he's too worried about how you'll react to do. Or, you make the first move.'

'But what would I even do?'

'Well, I would say just kiss him, but I feel like you won't be okay with that,' the look in Wanda's eyes at the sheer mention of it confirmed Nat's thoughts, 'You could talk to him about it? Or if not, start small. Hold his hand maybe? I don't know, whatever you feel comfortable with.'

'I-I'll try...' Wanda said quietly.

'Hey, no rush, when you feel comfortable with it. But trust me, he feels the same.'

'You think?'

'I know.'

'Miss Romanoff, the Vision is at the door, he requests an audience with Miss Maximoff,' Friday's voice announced.

Wanda and Nat looked at eachother.

'Well, I'll leave you two to it then,' Natasha teased slightly, getting up and leaving.

Vision entered the room, 'Wanda, there is something I wish to discuss with you, if you wouldn't mind.'

'Not at all, Vis,' she replied, heart racing at the prior conversation and Vision's coincidental appearance.


	21. 21 - Training Session - [Brutasha/Romanogers]

Left hook.

Duck.

Right leg sweep.

Spin.

Kick.

Jump.

Dodge.

Right hook.

Left-

She yelled out as she fell to the ground, Steve's kick landing heavily on her abdomen. She thought she knew his fighting patterns well enough to anticipate his actions.

Apparently not.

'Nat, Nat! Are you okay?' Steve immediately dropped to his knees next to her, 'I didn't kick you too hard did I?'

Natasha winced as she tried to prop herself up on her elbow, 'No- ah,' she grimaced again, 'it- it wasn't you.'

Steve was obviously confused and concerned at the same time, 'Friday, call Banner,' he called to the AI, 'What do you mean it wasn't me, I kicked you and you fell.'

She tried to bring herself to a sitting position but nearly yelled from the pain erupting from her ribcage. Steve saw the pain tear across her face and gently helped her to lay back down.  
'Nat, what happened?'

'I-,' Nat was cut off by the doors opening and Bruce rushing in.

'Nat- Are you- Steve, what the hell happened?' he joined Steve next to her on the gym's floor, eyes tracing her body for any signs of external injuries.

'I don't know- we were sparring, I kicked Nat and she went down- but...she says it wasn't me?'

'Steve hit where I got- ow,' Bruce had tenderly pressed a finger to her abdomen, but pulled it away at her flinch, 'where I got hurt the other day... on the mission,' she explained quietly.

'And you didn't think to tell us you got hurt?' Bruce questioned.

'Why would you spar if you knew you were injured?'

'I-I don't know, look can we get this over with, I'm fine, really,' she pushed herself up, eyes squeezed shut, willing the pain to dissipate. Gritting her teeth, she managed to push herself into a sitting position. Despite the two men next to her objecting, she made to stand up, but Bruce grabbed hold of her arm, holding her in place.

'Nat, you're not fine, I'm taking you up to the lab, I need to get a look so I can help you.'

'Bruce, I'm fine-'

'You're not fine, Nat, come on. Don't play with us, it won't work.'

Glancing between the two, she sighed. She didn't like people seeing her like this. Vulnerable, damaged. She was taught to be tough, to fight pain, to complete her missions, her tasks, no matter what. That was why she hadn't told anyone. Not wanted to raise suspicion, she'd joined Steve for their usual sparring practice, hoping she'd be able to predict his fight patterns and avoid getting hit. With every twist of her body though, pain sparked through her body, but she kept going, fighting it. Until her mind became so clouded by the growing pain that she hadn't noticed Steve raising his leg for a kick in time to dodge it.

She let Steve and Bruce gently raise her to her feet, Steve looping his arm around her back, helping her walk to the elevator. With each careful step, she winced slightly, until they finally reached the lab. Steve helped her sit on the bench there while Bruce grabbed some equipment. 

'Now, are you going to tell us what happened?'

'Nothing! I just got hit the other day, nothing major, really.'

'I think I'll be the judge of that,' Bruce said from behind one of the desks, 'Nat, can you...take your...' he nervously gestured toward her tank top, 'off?'

'You want me to take my top off? Not how I ever thought I'd be asked to do that,' She carefully started to lift her arms to take the singlet off, but the stretch intensified the sting in her abdomen. 

'You- you want...help?' Steve offered.

She nodded, 'just cut it off, I can't- I can't lift my arms enough.'

Steve grabbed a pair of scissors from nearby and snipped the fabric at its seam, letting it fall free of Nat's body. Immediately it was apparent that she had been playing down her injuries. The area of skin that covered the bottom third of her ribcage was covered in splotches of black, purple and blue. Bruises dotted her abdomen, which she quickly tried to move her arms to hide. Steve gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her ribcage.

'God, Nat...' Steve was speechless.

'Natasha...why wouldn't you tell us about this,' Bruce approached slowly, eyes focussed on the horrible painting on her skin.

The three stayed in silence for a moment, the two men concerned at Nat's injuries and the fact that she hadn't informed them sooner.

'We- I should- I should see what you've actually done,' Bruce stuttered, moving towards Nat with a device. He stopped for a moment to look up at her eyes, a mixture of pain, nerves and discomfort at being the centre of attention. Dropping his glasses from his head over his eyes, he tapped the screen of the device, slowly gliding it a few millimetres above Natasha's skin. The screen produced a hologram of Natasha's ribs, a clean break through two of them.

'Jesus, Nat. How have you lived with this for three days?' Bruce asked, manipulating the hologram to get a better look, 'This would've been immensely painful.'

'More to the point, how did none of us notice?' Steve pointed out, 'Can you fix it?'

'Yeah, she hasn't punctured anything major by the looks of it, it should be a relatively easy fix.'

Together, Bruce and Steve moved Nat to the med bay, Steve leaving to go let the rest of the team know, despite Natasha's objections.

'Nat, why wouldn't you tell us? Tell me?' Bruce questioned as he worked around her. 

'I- I didn't want you to see me like this... weak...'

He stopped his work and turned to her, taking her hand in his, 'Natasha... you're not weak for asking for help, especially medical help! I just...we just want you to be safe. You're family to us. Just don't- don't do that again...please.'

She nodded. 

'Okay, now, there's not a lot I can do to, we just have to let the bones heal naturally, but I can speed up the healing process slightly. You're gonna be out of action for a while.'

'But-'

'That's an order, Nat,' Steve said from the doorway, reentering, 'You're not going anywhere.'

She sighed, there was no way the two of them would let her get away with doing anything, much to her disappointment. But, she knew they only wanted the best for her.


	22. 22 - Unconscious - [Romanogers]

'Cap's down!' Hawkeye shouted over the comms system.

'What happened?' came Tony's voice.

'Some guy hit him pretty damn hard, someone needs to get to him, now!'

'On my way,' Nat called, swiftly jump-kicking one attacker in the chest while she spun and fired a bullet into another's knee. She landed back on the ground, taking a deep breath before sprinting off.

'Clint, where is he?'

'North-West quadrant, you're close.'

She finally stopped running to catch her breath, looking around frantically, heart racing. Steve meant more to her than any of the team knew. He wasn't going to die on her watch.

'Steve? Rogers! Where are you?'

'Nat...' came a weak, barely audible reply over comms.

'Up two blocks on your right,' called Tony.

She took off, boots pounding the concrete, vaulting over rubble to get to Steve. Rounding the corner, she skidded to a halt at the sight of Steve. He lay crumpled against a building, blood sliding over the side of his head from a deep gash. She raced over to him, kneeling next to him. She unclipped his helmet, throwing it aside and pressing two fingers to his neck. His pulse was weak, his hands shaking as they lay limp at his sides.

'Steve? Steve, stay with me, you're gonna be okay,' she pulled a small first aid kit from her belt, getting to work cleaning the wound. 

'Nat... what's- what's going on?' he slurred slowly, quietly.

'You got hit, you're going into shock, now stay with me Steve.'

'Nat... so... tired...' he whispered as she quickly worked to ease the bloodflow.

'No no no Steve, Steve you have to stay awake, come on!'

'Nat...' Steve's eyes fluttered closed, head dropping slightly.

'No! Steve, Steve?' she shook him gently. No response.

'Shit,' she cursed.

'Nat? How's Cap?' Tony called.

'Not good, he's unconscious, we need evac, I've done what I can, but...' she trailed off.

'It's okay Nat, he's going to be fine, evac's on its way, stay calm,' Clint replied, recognising the tone of her voice, panicked.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she slowed her breathing.

'Just stay with him, Natasha, evac in about 3 minutes,' Bruce's voice came from the quinjet flying above the city.

Nat clasped her small hand around Steve's, maintaining slight pressure on the wound on his head. She tried to keep her mind steady, rational. He was going to be fine, he was still breathing, heart still beating, he was just unconscious. But, looking at his form, lifeless against the wall, she couldn't help but panic. Her eyes welled up as she watched his chest rise and fall very slightly.

'Steve...Steve... you gotta be okay, you can't do this to me... please,' she whispered quietly, to no one but him, her voice shaking. She couldn't help herself. He just meant too much to her, she had so many things she wanted to tell him that had gone unsaid for far too long. In her panic-induced state, her mind told her that this could be her last chance. 

And so, between the tears gently falling down her face, she leant over the hero's body and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. 

\- - - Time Skip - - -

A couple of days later, Steve was back to himself mostly. Fully conscious now, the wound on his head had been stitched and although slightly shaken by the events of the mission, he felt mostly fine. 

Under strict orders, he wasn't to go on missions for at least a couple of weeks. But Nat returned to tell him about the day's work, sitting next to his bed, explaining the mission.

Steve was hardly listening, just watching her talk without taking in any of the information she was recounting. 

'So, what do you think?' she asked him, ending her story.

'Why do I remember you kissing me?' he asked quietly.

'What?' she was confused. 

'I- I remember... you kissed me.'

'You shouldn't remember that... You were very unconscious at the time,' her heart was racing, blood rushing to her cheeks.

'But I do. Why did you kiss me?'

'I- umm...' she looked down at her hands, not sure what to say.

'Do you... Nat- do you like me?' he asked, God, I sound like a teenager with their crush, he thought.

She looked up to meet his eyes, studying him for a moment. She nodded.

Steve smiled, 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'I- I was scared.'

'Don't be,' he reached out for her hand. She took it.

Smirking, he tugged her arm slightly so that she fell towards him. Cupping her neck with his other bandaged hand, he kissed her. Slowly, softly.

When they eventually pulled away, they stayed pressed together at their foreheads for a moment, smiling.

'Thankyou,' he whispered.


	23. 23 - Hands - [Scarletvision]

Cool air whipped at their faces as they walked along the crowded street. People's faces were down, glued to their phone screens, autonomously pacing towards coffee shops, office buildings, late appointments. 

Wanda was taking it all in. She had decided that on this rare day off, she wanted to visit an American city, having always wanted to. Vision had volunteered to accompany her to ensure her safety, although everyone knew Wanda was more than capable of handling herself. She gazed at the billboards and the towering buildings that seemed to continue into the sky endlessly. It was all so different from Sokovia. And yet, she found it quite fascinating and enjoyable.

Vision walked by her side, his normally red skin hidden with the help of his human disguise that he and Tony had been working on. He too was engrossed in his surroundings, observing the people and the buildings with a strange sense of wonder. Wanda looked up occasionally to see his face as his eyes darted around. They had decided to walk through a park nearby, and so Wanda glanced down at her phone occasionally to check they were going in the correct direction. Every building looked the same yet somehow different, and so it was easy to get confused.

As they walked, they chatted about the city they were visiting, interesting facts that Vision had researched, Wanda's thoughts on the different people everywhere. It was comfortable, a much-needed retreat from their usual world of avenging. Wanda felt very at ease, and Vision just enjoyed getting to spend time with her.

The subtle smell of blooming flowers floated through the air while they talked. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly, barely noticeable. Of course, both did notice it, but decided to ignore it. At least, Wanda thought she had decided to ignore it. Her heart disagreed, pulse quickening and heart doing flips in her chest.

Calm down, Wanda. Your fingers only brushed. she told herself.

A few seconds later, which felt like an eternity, Wanda gave in to her racing mind. 

She casually slid her hand into his.

Her heart stopped as she waited for him to pull away, shocked at the gesture.

He never did.

Her heart started again.

They both continued walking, still chatting. Vision stole a glance down at their intertwined hands. Her hand looked so small in his, but fitted perfectly into his gentle grip. He smiled to himself.

They stayed connected until they returned to the compound, where they reluctantly let go of each other.

Vision turned to Wanda before they entered the main building.

'I enjoyed today, thankyou for allowing me to accompany you.'

She smiled, glad he wasn't annoyed at her, 'Thankyou for coming with me, I really liked having you there.'

\- - - Time Skip - - -

Wanda had known that she should talk to Vision about what had happened. So, reluctantly and nervously, she had. Thankfully, she hadn't made him uncomfortable. Her heart had flipped in disbelief when he confessed that he suspected he had feelings for her that were more than friendship. They had mutually decided to take it slow.

Steve had organised a movie night for the team a few days later. The couches had been arranged around the huge screen in the living area, plenty of snacks purchased and placed on the table. Everyone had huddled under blankets on the couches, the cool night air floating in despite the closed windows. 

Vision, surprisingly, had been late. The movie had already started by the time he entered the room, spotting Wanda alone on a small double-seat couch. He tried not to disturb the rest of the team as he made his way over to her. Sensing him behind her, Wanda had turned around, smiling at him. She lifted the blanket that covered her legs, inviting him to sit next to her. He did.

As he joined her, he let his arm rest around her, her head dropping to his shoulder. She reached a hand to link into his, threading their fingers together. Around them, the team pretended not to notice as Wanda relaxed in his arms. Nat observed them from the opposite corner, smirking to herself.

I knew it.

\- - - Time Skip - - -

Steve was slow picking up on Wanda and Vision's hidden relationship. It had taken him a while, Nat called him naive and had to point out a lot of the time when their bond was obvious.

When they were on a mission, Nat had yelled over comms that people needed help on the roof of their building. Knowing that Vision and Wanda could both fly, he called on them.

'Vision, Wanda! Get to the rooftop! Now!' Cap yelled to the two as he punched through one of the robot's heads and kicked another, sending it flying back into a wall.

Vision had taken Wanda's hand with no hesitation, pulled her close to him and lifted them both off the ground towards the roof. Steve had been slightly confused, Nat had to explain to him later.

After another mission, the team sat in their seats on the quinjet, of course, Wanda and Vision next to eachother. Wanda had hurt her wrist during the fight, a kick slamming into her hand. She was alright, just bit sore, but Vision was fussing over her.

He gently took her hand in his, slowly turning it to examine her wrist.

'Vis, I'm fine, really, it's nothing.'

He didn't respond, just simply looked into her eyes, lifted he hand and gently pressed a kiss to the skin. She smiled back at him.

This time, Steve had definitely noticed, and looked to Nat for confirmation.

They weren't exactly trying to hide it anymore.

\- - - Time Skip - - -

Vision loved the feeling of Wanda's head on his chest. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady. Both were perfectly content.

Absent-mindedly, he fiddled his fingers around hers, touching them at the tips, letting himself feel the soft skin. Wanda shifted her head to lie sideways, facing Vision, watching his hand play with hers.

'You like my hands, don't you?' she stated quietly, voicing what she had observed over the last few weeks.

Vision laced their fingers together. 'I do.'

'Why?'

'It reminds me of when you held my hand in the park. And of when you use your powers. Which I find quite beautiful. Just like you,' he smiled down at her. She grinned back.

'You're so cute,' she giggled.

'I try,' he replied, a smile widening on his face. He leant down and softly kissed her, 'I also very much enjoy kissing you.'

'Mmm,' she smiled against his lips, pressing them back together.


	24. 24 - Field Trip - [Peter Parker]

Peter flicked his pen between his fingers, watching the second hand on the clock tick closer to the end of the day. The science teacher was droning on about some extremely basic physics. Too easy, or at least, too easy for Peter. 

Ned was next to him, doodling LEGO characters in the corner of his notebook, MJ on his other side reading a book that definitely had absolutely nothing to do with physics. No one in the room was really paying attention.

Peter sighed, school life sucked. Sure, he had his friends, and it was great getting to hang out with them, but the lessons themselves were so boring. All he wanted to do was be outside, swinging around in his suit.

'We'll be going on a field trip next Friday,' the teacher announced to the half-asleep class, who all started paying moderate attention to him, 'so make sure you grab a permission slip on the way out, it's going to be a good one, you won't want to miss it.'

Ned snickered to Peter, 'I'm sure it'll be fantastic.'

The bell rang a few moments later, everyone scrambling to pack their books away and get out of the door. Peter picked up a permission slip on his way out, shoving it into a pocket of his bag. Quickly farewelling Ned and MJ, he collected his things from his locker and flew out the door to the car waiting for him outside.

'Hey kid, how was school?' Happy greeted, holding the door open for Peter.

'Same as usual,' he replied, flinging his bag onto the seat next to him.

As they drove out of the carpark, Happy asked, 'So, you looking forward to the field trip?'

'Wha- how do you know about that?'

'Didn't they tell you where you're going?'

Peter shoved his hand into his bag, pulling out the crumpled note, smoothing it to read it.

'You've got to be kidding me,' he groaned.

'What? It'll be fun, I'm sure.'

Peter let his head fall back against the seat, Flash is going to kill me.

\- - - Time Skip - - -

Peter gave it a few days before he asked to have his permission slip signed, right before he left for school on Monday.

'Uhh, Aunt May? I- I need you to sign this permission for.'

'Peter, why didn't you give it to me on the weekend?' she tutted, sliding the permission slip across the table to read it.

'I- I forgot, I guess.'

'You're going to the Avengers Compound with your class and you forgot to tell me?' she read off the form, looking up at her nephew.

'Umm...'

'You don't want to go, why? You love those guys! You've got a mission on the weekend!'

'I do! I do, it's just... I don't want them to embarrass me in front of the whole class,' he said quietly.

'Ohh, they'll be fine, don't you worry, it'll be fun!' she signed the bottom of the form and handed it to him.

'Thanks, Aunt May.'

'Hey, be good over the weekend, go save the world for me,' she smiled as he walked out the door, Peter was spending the weekend at the compound for a mission.

Third period science was pretty much hell that day. Everyone handed in their permission slips, Peter dealt with the onslaught of backhanded comments from Flash about Peter being found out for lying about his Stark Internship. Ned couldn't wait, he babbled on excitedly to Peter about how cool it was, MJ, as usual, said very little. 

Unfortunately for Peter, the week went by very quickly. Soon enough, it was Friday morning and he was being counted onto a school bus on its way to the facility. As the bus got closer to the compound, he began to regret getting up that morning. Flash was still making comments from the back of the bus, all his friends laughing with him.

'Don't let him get to you, Peter,' Ned whispered next to him, 'If only they knew who you really were.'

'They're jerks,' MJ said simply from the seat behind them.

'Thanks, guys.'

The bus pulled through the security gates, approaching the main building. Everyone except Peter crowded to the windows to get a good look at the compound. They al made their way off the bus and into the foyer of the building. Everyone was looking around in awe at the state-of-the-art facility. 

I feel weird, Peter thought, I love this place, it's like a second home to me, but I'm nervous someone will slip up and embarrass me or reveal I'm Spiderman, I just don't want to be here with people from my school. 

A guide came up to them, Peter recognised the woman she was often seen around the compound. Charlotte? Peter thought, trying to recall her name.

'Hi everyone,' she called to the group, getting them all to quieten down, 'Welcome to the Avengers HQ, I'm Charlotte, I'll be taking you around today. We just have a couple of rules...' Peter zoned out when she started talking about the rules, until he heard the word 'ID cards'.

'So, you'll each get a visitor ID card, which you'll have to scan for things like the elevator, doors, the bathrooms, stuff like that, so if you'd like to come get them from over here,' she led them over to a table where a number of white cards were layed out, with the teenagers' names and 'VISITOR' printed on them. Peter looked for his, noticed there wasn't one with his name on it and was about to ask the guide where his was when she said to him, 'I assumed you bought your card with you, Mr. Parker?'

'Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah I did...' he fiddled around in his backpack looking for it, finding the slightly scratched card, which had his name, a photo of him and a clearance level: LEVEL 6, printed on it.

'Yo, why does Parker get a different security level? He's just an intern, if he's even that,' called Flash, drawing everyone's attention to Peter.

'Mr Parker is actually a very high-level intern here, he's an assistant to Mr. Stark and the Avengers,' Charlotte explained.

Peter looked at his feet, thankfully, she didn't know he was Spiderman, not many of the staff did. Some of the class looked shocked by the knowledge that Peter knew the Avengers, Flash just snickered.

You just have to deal with this for a few hours, Peter, you got this, he thought to himself.

'So, we'll start with the research labs,' Charlotte explained, leading the group towards the elevators. 'Everyone please scan your card as you get in the elevator.'

Of course, Flash pushed his way to the front of the group, sliding his card through the scanner, which lit up green to allow him into the lift. One by one, they all scanned their cards and walked into the large elevator. Peter stayed to the back of the group. When he got to the door, instead of turning green, the scanner turned blue, and Friday's voice sounded, 'Good morning, Mr Parker. Would you like me to inform Mr Stark of your arrival?' Peter smirked slightly at the look on Flash's face.

'No thanks, Friday.'

The scanner lit up green, the lift doors closed, and their tour began. For the most part, it was just walking through the labs, Charlotte explaining various elements of the work everyone did there, pointing out some of the state-of-the-art Stark tech. They continued through the building for a couple of hours, before returning to the ground floor, where Charlotte announced, 'So before we take a break so you can have some lunch, we have a small museum for the Avengers that I thought you might find interesting...'

Peter's eyes went wide, since when was that a thing??

'You didn't tell me about that!' Ned whispered excitedly.

'I- I didn't know about it!'

They were led to a room off the lobby that had various glass cases with old suits, a replica of Cap's shield, Iron Man prototypes, the like. As they walked through, Peter was shocked to see a case with his old Spidey suit. Ned was hitting his arm, whispering 'That's yours! I remember that one! That's your suit!'

'Shh, shh! Ned, shut up! Someone will hear!' he whispered back quickly.

'Hear what, Parker?' Flash sneered.

'Nothing, Flash... don't worry about it.'

'Loser,' he snickered, walking away.

They were all taken to the grassed area outside the main building to eat their lunch. Peter, Ned, Betty and MJ all sat together, Peter picking at his sandwich. 

'Peter, what is up with you? I thought you loved this place?' Ned asked, concerned at his friend's mood.

'Yeah, you've been quiet all day,' MJ added.

'I just... I don't know... It's different being here with our class...'

'Enjoy it, dude, you could be showing off right now! You could make Flash look like an idiot!'

Peter considered for a moment, 'I guess...'

'Cmon, Peter!'

\- - - Time Skip - - -

Charlotte was leading them to one of the Avengers' training areas. Peter was in a better mood now, deciding not to let Flash bother him, he'd rather find a way to make him look like an idiot in front of all his friends. He was listening to what Charlotte was explaining, not that it was anything he didn't already know, when his spidey sense flared up. Flying obstacle to his left. He automatically whipped his hand up to catch the object inches before it hit the side of his head. The people around him gasped. He realised he'd caught an arrow, looking around for its source. Clint stood about 100 metres away, bow raised, smirking.

'Hey Pete!' he yelled to Peter.

Peter waved back, while the people around him whispered, not just about how that was ACTUAL HAWKEYE, but about how their classmate had caught a flying arrow. Peter soon realised what he'd actually done, quickly dropped the hand holding the arrow, looking at his feet.

'Dude, that was awesome,' Ned whispered.

Charlotte managed to draw the attention off Peter and Hawkeye, back to the training areas. Peter handed the arrow to one of the girls near him who was excitedly whispering to her friend about Hawkeye. The look on Flash's face was priceless.

'Okay everyone, now we have a special guest who is going to show you what happens and what kind of training is done in this area, I'm sure you're all familiar with Captain America.'

'Seriously?' Peter mumbled under his breath. But sure enough, Steve appeared, the class in shock at seeing the hero. 

'Hey everyone,' he nodded to Peter, 'So, as Charlotte has told you, we all do a lot of training here, lots of combat, self defence and just all-round fitness training. It's very important to stay in shape, especially in our line of work. We train every day, in fact, Peter sometimes joins us when he's around, good to keep fit, right Pete?'

'For sure,' he replied.

'Pfft, yeah right, Parker's the weakest in the class.'

'Really?' Steve smirked, 'Well, Peter, why don't you come help me give a demo?'

Peter stared at Cap, giving him a look that was pleading him not to. Cap wasn't giving up.

'Go on, Peter!' Ned urged.

MJ pulled his backpack off him and pushed him towards Steve, smirking.

Peter sighed, he wasn't going to get out of this one. Steve clapped him on the back, whispering in his ear, 'Webshooters?' Peter shook his head.

'Okay, well, Peter and I will just show you a couple of the basic exercises we run through often.'

Peter expertly demonstrated some simple exercises and sparring techniques with Steve, deciding not to bother hiding his ability this time, wanting to show off a bit and make Flash look like a fool.

The whole class was completely shocked. The nerdy kid they knew was stopping Captain freaking America's punches. What? Peter smirked as he walked back to the group. Someone called to Flash, 'Hey Flash? What was that about Peter being the weakest in the class? Like to see you beat Captain America!' Followed by laughs from the rest of the class. Flash didn't respond.

The rest of the tour, Peter was in a great mood. It was nice to not be picked on, have comments thrown at him every two minutes. Seeing everyone's reactions to areas of the compound he knew well was entertaining. He walked with everyone back to the foyer after the tour, waiting as everyone handed back their ID cards.

'Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the tour and learnt a bit about what we do here,' Charlotte was saying, 'You guys are some of the few groups that have come through here so it's been great to have you.'

'Oh for sure,' came another voice. They all turned around to see the one and only Tony Stark striding towards them. Peter smiled, boy was this going to make Flash regret all those comments he'd made about Peter not knowing Stark.

'I'm just here to take Peter off your hands, if that's alright,' Tony addressed the teacher that had been accompanying them.

He looked shellshocked, 'I- uh...uh...yeah...yeah... you're- you're- yeah.'

'Great, come on Pete, we got work to do,' he motioned for Peter to come with him. Grinning, Peter farewelled Ned, MJ and Betty and walked with Tony, who clapped his hand around his shoulders.

'Friday told me what that punk was saying to you, thought I should send Cap in to straighten him out a bit, did it work?' he asked as they entered the elevator.

'Yeah,' Peter smirked, looking out the doors to see Flash still standing with his mouth wide open, 'Yeah it did.'


	25. 25 - In Love? Part 2 - [Scarletvision]

'May I?' Vision motioned to the bed next to Wanda.

'Please,' she moved to make space for him. He sat.

Contemplating for a moment, they sat in silence until he broke it, 'Something has been on my mind, something I am not sure how to comprehend.'

Wanda listened carefully, heart still racing, as it often did when he was around, 'Well, I'll try to help in whatever way I can.'

He studied his hands for a moment, 'I have not discussed this with anyone before.'

'There's no need to be nervous, Vis. I'll only try to help you.'

'You are too kind, Wanda,' he looked up at her caring eyes. As much as he was unsure of how to comprehend what he was experiencing, he had suspicions. 'With the other team members, I feel what I perceive as friendship or acquaintanceship. But with you... I feel something different,' he carefully explained.

Wanda's heart leaped, 'What do you feel?'

'I-I don't know. Just... different.'

Wanda wasn't sure what to say, considering she herself had only very recently come to terms with her own feelings. Before she had a chance to think, her body acted on instinct. She found herself placing her hand over his.

'How does this make you feel?'

Vision stared at their hands for a second, before lifting his gaze to meet Wanda's. 'Good...different.'

'Different in what way?'

'I- I don't... Grateful. Safe. Content,' his eyes went back to their hands, turning them over to run their fingers together. Wanda's skin prickled with red energy at his gentle touch. She watched him, almost being able to feel his brain trying to process the new information.

'Wanda, I- I believe... I believe I may... like you... as more than a friend.'

They were silent for a few seconds, Wanda smiling to herself, heart beating out of her chest.

'You're shaking,' Vision stated, placing his other hand over theirs, 'I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, I'm trying to understand my emotions-'

He was cut off by Wanda, who quietly interrupted, 'You're not overstepping. I... I feel the same.'

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, 'Really?'

She nodded, smiling. 'I'm glad you told me. I wanted to tell you too.'

'What do we do from here?' Vision asked, his mind still working through the idea that Wanda felt the same as he did.

'That depends. What are you comfortable with? What do you want to happen?' Wanda didn't want to make Vision uncomfortable, although she knew what she wanted, she wanted to make sure he felt content.

'Perhaps...perhaps we could... go on a date?' he suggested.

'I would like that,' Wanda's accent had become more apparent in her state of surprise.

Vision smiled at her. He was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy, as he always had. Lifting their hands up, studying how hers fit into his for a moment, he tentatively pressed a light kiss to the skin of her hand. Their eyes locked, she grinned at him. 

This was the start of something wonderful.


	26. 26 - Flinch - [Peter Parker]

Peter landed heavily inside the fence of the compound, letting go of his webs. He stumbled slightly as he hit the concrete, less graceful than usual. Ankle twinging in pain at the impact, he ignored it and made his way towards the main building.

He hadn't had a good patrol. He'd somehow managed to get himself into a very sticky situation involving an underground black market ring, him getting tied up, him escaping, him having a wall dropped on him and eventually rounding up the gang and getting them taken care of by the authorities.

Despite his heightened healing factor, he was still in considerable pain. 'Would you like me to inform Mr Stark of your return, Peter?' Karen asked. 'No thanks Karen,' he replied, wanting to lay low until his injuries healed a bit in a few hours, right now he felt like a wreck. He didn't want to look weak in front of the team.

Sneaking into the building, he scanned the area for any of the team before quickly navigating to his room without being seen. Pulling off his mask, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eye had dark bruising surrounding it, a couple of cuts had torn through the suit onto his skin, though they were beginning to heal. As he removed the suit, he noticed just how much he had gotten hurt. Purple splashes slowly appeared across his abdomen, his muscles ached as he released the suit from his body. Sliding on some track pants and a sweater, he noticed the marks around his wrists. Red, raw skin exposed circling around his arms. His touched a careful finger to the skin.

'Ow!' he flinched away.

Deciding to just hope that all his injuries healed, he sat down at his desk to start work on his homework. Despite being a superhero, schoolwork couldn't wait unfortunately. A couple of hours later, all the maths equations and science reports had been written, some of his wounds were healing, and so Peter flopped down on his bed, lost in his thoughts.

'Miss Maximoff would like me to alert you that dinner is ready, Peter,' Friday announced. Peter sighed, sitting up on his bed. He felt like if he closed his eyes for one moment he would fall straight to sleep, but he was also extremely hungry. Making his way to the dining area, the majority of the team was already there, loading up taco shells with various fillings.

'Hey kid, where you been?' Steve asked as he loaded cheese into his taco.

'Doing homework,' he mumbled, grabbing a plate and a few tacos.

'How was patrol?' Wanda sat down next to Vision with her plate of two tacos.

'Was alright.'

Peter sat in silence for most of the meal, so exhausted he had to catch himself as he nodded off a couple of times. The rest of the team chatted around him, but Peter was distracted by the dull aches that echoed through his body and his sleep-deprived mind.

He stood up to go wash his plate, unsteady on tired legs. As he walked past the table, Tony shot a hand out and grabbed his wrist. Peter flinched and whimpered at the contact. Tony drew his hand away for a second, the rest of the team now watching the pair.

Tony looked up into the teenager's eyes, 'Peter... what's wro-'

'Nothing! I'm fine, I'm fine, I... my wrist is sore from writing... lots of homework...'

He could tell from the look in his mentor's eyes that he didn't believe him. Slowly, gently reaching his hand out again, he carefully pushed the sleeve of Peter's sweatshirt up.

'Peter what the hell happened?' he asked softly, turning Peter's arm to see the extent of the scar that wrapped around his wrist.

'Nothing, it's nothing...'

'It doesn't look like nothing, Peter,' Steve input, concern laced in his tone.

'It just... happened on patrol,' he tried to no avail to pull his arm away from Tony's gentle grip.

'Peter, who did this to you? What happened?'

'To whom must I demonstrate the power of Thor?' Thor added. The looks the rest of the team threw him shut him down quickly.

'Just some guys... a black market sales group... no big deal, really...'

Bruce stood up slowly and came over to look at Peter's wrist, dropping his glasses onto his face.

'Peter, these are serious rope burns, wha...'

Peter looked down at his feet, not wanting to respond.

'Okay, we'll talk about this later, go wash your plate,' Tony let him go, recognising that Peter was uncomfortable.

Half an hour later, everyone was finished with their dinner and going their separate ways to sleep, work out or just relax. Peter still just wanted to sleep, but he knew Tony wanted to talk to him.

'Peter, Mr. Stark has requested your presence in Dr. Banner's lab.'

'Okay, thanks Friday.'

He made his way to the lab, nervous. He knew he had stuffed up and been stupid by not asking for help with the mob and trying to take it on himself. But he wanted to prove he could go on missions by himself, he still wanted to impress the team, show them he wasn't just a kid. As he approached the doors of the lab, the AI's voice announced that his identity was recognised as permitted, sliding the doors open.

Steve, Tony and Bruce were all waiting for him. Peter felt shy all of a sudden, the three heroes staring him down.

'Come here, Pete,' Tony motioned him over to them. Bruce rolled a stool over for him to sit on, which he did. 

'So, you going to explain? We're not leaving until you do,' Steve urged.

'Easy, Steve, he's clearly had a rough day,' Stark reminded him. 'What happened, Pete?'

Peter sighed, he definitely wasn't going to get out of this. Best to just come clean. He explained how he'd found out about the ring of black market dealers a couple of weeks ago and how he'd finally tracked them down. He told them how he tried to burst in on one of their deals but they had crazy weapons and had overpowered him, tying him to a metal pipe in their HQ. As he recounted how he'd managed to get free but the thugs had bought half the building down as they tried to escape, Tony had put a hand over his eyes, a gesture that clearly said 'not again'.

'But it's fine though! I caught them all in the end and the cops came and it was all okay so...' he trailed off.

'Parker, that's the second time you've had a building dropped on you,' Tony groaned.

'Why didn't you call for backup?' Steve asked.

'I- I don't know... I guess I want to prove to you guys I'm not just some kid with some powers who relies on other people... I can do things on my own...'

'Peter, we all gotta ask for help sometimes,' Bruce explained, reaching to roll the sleeves of Peter's shirt up to see the grazes, before going to retrieve some medical supplies.

Steve sighed and leant back against the desk behind him, 'Peter, what you did was good, you just went about it in the wrong way. We're not mad at you. Just promise you won't do that again.'

'I promise,' he mumbled.

Bruce returned, examining closely Peter's wounds. When he pressed a stethoscope to the boy's abdomen, Peter shifted slightly. They all looked at him.

'It's nothing...'

'Lift up your shirt, Peter,' Banner instructed lowly.

'But-'

'Peter,' Tony warned.

Reluctantly, Peter rolled up the bottom of his sweatshirt.

'God, Peter, what the hell did you get yourself into?' Steve exasperated. His body was grazed and bruised, mainly from the collapsing of the building. Bruce waved a device close to Peter's skin.

'No broken ribs, you're lucky,' he put down the device, focusing his attention back to Peter's wrists. 'With normal rope burns, they would heal in about 6-10 days, but these... these are pretty serious, Peter. Even with your enhanced healing, they could take a couple of weeks. I'm going to clean these for you, wrap them up so you don't make them any worse.'

Tony sighed, 'Peter... what are we going to do with you.'


	27. 27 - Not Up To This - [Clintasha]

Dull pain crackled through his ribs as he rolled onto his side. He let out a grunt as he pushed himself up on a sore arm. 

'Tasha!' he called out. Moments later, Nat came rushing into the room. 

'What? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, when are we leaving?'

'We are leaving in half an hour. You aren't going anywhere,' she stated plainly, watching Clint clench his teeth as he moved into a sitting position.

'What're you talking about? Of course I'm- ow- of course I'm coming.'

'No, you're not. Look at you!' she motioned to Clint and his pale skin, bruised torso and clenched-in-pain facial expression.

'I'm fine Nat, really, I'm totally good, just a tad sore.'

'Clint, stop telling everyone you're fine. You got hit, you have to rest, you are not coming on this mission, full stop.'

'Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?' he defied, pushing himself up off the couch, only for his knees to buckle and for him to immediately fall back to the couch.

Nat raised an eyebrow.

'I've been sitting for a while, my legs went numb,' Clint lied.

'For god's sake, you're not up to this, Clint. Just deal with it. You should be glad for a day off,' Nat rolled her eyes.

'But I hate being here all alone, it's boring,' he whined.

Nat wandered over, standing behind him, 'Well, if you're good while we're gone, I'll make sure you're not bored after we get back,' she whispered into his ear, her voice low. She knew that would stop him complaining.

'Now there's a deal I'm willing to make,' he murmured, smirking as he leaned back against the couch.

Nat leaned down to kiss his neck, 'Be good,' another kiss, 'Don't tear your stitches.'

'Mmm' he hummed, her low voice sending shivers down his spine. She turned his head to face her, a finger under his chin.

'Don't go dying on me, you have a promise to keep,' he said, studying her seaglass eyes. She pressed their lips together once more, breaking away before he could get what he truly wanted. He whined slightly.

'See you when I get back,' she called as she sauntered out of the room.

Clint smirked as he watched her go. If he could just be patient until they got back...


	28. 28 - Shutting Everyone Out - [Scarletvision]

The silence was crushing, pressing in. Lungs being crushed, breaths not filling the organs. Heart pounding against cold skin. Fingers shaking, colour drained. Mind a combination of racing, overwhelming thoughts. Flashes of images she had tried so hard to forget. Tears tracing down her face, patterns of pain.

She couldn't stop the thoughts. They hung there, in the back of her mind, every minute of every day. It was when, at times like this, she had nothing to distract her that the flood became unbearable. She wouldn't- no, couldn't- talk to anyone about it. She remained focused on the missions. Her emotions shouldn't get in the way of her work, the feelings she battled every day couldn't cloud her judgement. As far as anyone else on the team knew, Wanda was just a quiet person, introverted. But in reality, she wasn't usually. She used to be very open about her emotions, especially with her brother. But now... now, something was different.

She had spent many nights like this. Alone, curled up on the couch, her thoughts, memories, fears washing over her, unstoppable. After everyone else went to bed, she would remain in this spot for hours, sometimes until the following morning, on especially bad nights. Letting the darkness engulf her, giving in to her mind and everything about it she tried to suppress during the day. Sleep wasn't an option for her, she went days without it sometimes, only giving in when her body physically couldn't handle the exhaustion. She had become quite adept at having regular coffees to keep her awake through the day, giving the illusion of the energy that her body lacked. Makeup could hide the dark circles under her eyes, the lines that the tears would etch into her skin.

No one on the team knew just how tormented she was by her own mind. Or at least, she didn't think anyone did.

'Miss Maximoff,' Vision's quiet, gentle voice broke the silence in the room, startling her. She very quickly tried to hide that she had been crying, wiping her face and willing the thoughts in her head to ease until she was alone again. Vision approached her slowly, circling the couch to stand in front of her. The tracks of her tears on her skin did not go unnoticed by him. Despite his limited understanding of human emotions and feelings, he had computed that Wanda was troubled. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Vision,' she assured, still not looking up at him fully.

'I do not believe that to be true,' he softly sat down next to her. 'Miss Maximoff, do you wish to discuss anything?'

'There's nothing to discuss,' she sniffed, shifting her position on the couch. 

'Wanda,' he urged, 'I understand you have suffered. You are scared. You must stop shutting yourself off from the team. I only wish to help you.'

She fiddled her fingers nervously in her lap, a red tinge to the tips.

'I can't sleep,' she stated quietly.

'Why?'

'Every time I close my eyes... all I see is him. Sokovia.'

'I see... why do you think that is?'

'I suppose... I feel there is...more- more I should have done to... to...'

Vision nodded, knowing what she was trying to say but couldn't find the heart to. 

'Wanda,' he placed a caring hand over her shaking ones, 'You musn't blame yourself. You did everything in your power in those moments. He would not want you to feel this way.'

His synthetic skin was surprisingly soft against hers, the warmth and care of his touch melted some of her nervousness. She couldn't explain why she felt she could discuss this with the Vision, she just felt safe, like he would never judge her. 

'I know,' she sniffed, 'I just... can't stop it,' a tear rolled down her cheek. No, hold it together Wanda. Don't break, her mind yelled.

But she did.

The tears continued to fall. She tried to suppress the quiet sobs that came with them, but wasn't able to.

Vision wasn't sure what to do. He kept his hand over hers, running his thumb over her skin. It was all he could think to do, he had no idea what to say or if his words would even be any comfort. He just knew that he should stay with her.

After a few minutes, the small sobs became less frequent. Her breathing steadied, her tears dried. Vision felt... what was it... guilt? That seemed the appropriate label. He felt he had only upset her further, the opposite of his intentions.

'Wanda, I apologise if I upset you, it was not purposeful.'

She sniffed, 'No, it's alright, you didn't.'

For the first time that evening, she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. The edges of her eyes were red and swollen, dark rings under them. Her skin pale, lips drained of colour. And yet, even in this state, she lifted the corner of her mouth very slightly, almost unnoticeable in the limited light.

'Thankyou.'

'For what?' Vision questioned, he hadn't exactly done anything.

'For staying with me. It's less... scary with someone here.'

She looked so small, fragile next to the Vision's strong, artificial form, 'I am always here should you require company, Miss Maximoff.'

'Please, Vis, call me Wanda.'

'Alright. I believe you should get some rest, Wanda.'

She considered for a moment, 'You know... I think... I am tired. You're right.'

'Would you like me to accompany you back to your quarters?'

'Yes, thankyou,' she stood, Vision followed the action. 

And so, it became an unspoken ritual between the pair. Should Vision find Wanda alone in the living area, he would sit with her, listen to what bothered her, hold her hand gently when she was upset. It happened nightly for the first week after their encounter, then became once every few nights, eventually once a week until it inevitably became rare he would find her in such a state. They bonded in unspoken ways during these evenings. Vision only wanted her to feel safe, comforted, and Wanda appreciated the companionship he provided. He became Wanda's closest friend in time, and perhaps, something more began to blossom between the pair.


	29. 29 - Teach Me? - [Vision]

In the weeks following the battle at the airport, Vision found himself struggling. He would sit, immobile, for hours, caught up in his own mind, with nothing to do and no one to distract him. The whole compound seemed... quiet. But, more than that, it felt as though it was missing something... someone. For Vision, the void was mainly due to the absence of one specific 'someone'.

After a couple of weeks, he began to seek out distraction. He knew there was nothing he could do to help the other imprisoned Avengers without violating the Accords and disobeying Mr. Stark. He had evaluated that, although it pained him greatly, it was best at this time to abide by the regulations until progress was made. And so, he investigated 'hobbies', or anything that was an alternative to sitting solitarily for days on end. 

His first option, cooking, was awfully unsuccessful. Not only did he rely on the few Avengers who still resided in the compound for feedback, whom Vision suspected often lied about their true thoughts on his culinary skills, but every time he cooked, he was reminded of her. How she would hum as she baked, chat to him, recount stories from her childhood. How she would get him to help sometimes, allowing him to cut up ingredients or stir a boiling pot on occasion. He quickly abandoned this pursuit.

After the failure of his first attempt at distracting himself, he began to research others. Music was a hobby that often appeared during his searches, though he discarded this idea, as it too reminded him of a certain someone. Art intrigued him, though it seemed, after a few hours of attempts, he also decided it was not suited to him.

He identified that, although he was a synthetic being, more than capable of individual, solitary operation, his heart, or, more accurately, his mind, reached for human interaction. He craved it, he loved learning about humans and their customs, their mental processes, he found them fascinating. Mr Stark was not one much for conversation, especially with Vision since the events of the airport. Vision couldn't even consider Colonel Rhodes, the tensions between them too great for him to feel comfortable. King T'Challa was, of course, in Wakanda, leading his country. Vision did not know the whereabouts of Miss Romanoff. That left only one person, someone who visited the compound occasionally. Young Mr Peter Parker, the Spiderman.

Mr Parker would visit the compound on Friday afternoons, and occasionally during the week. As Peter entered the main area, on his way to the lab to meet with Mr Stark, Vision greeted him.

'Good afternoon, Mr Parker.'

Surprised at the android's address, Peter stuttered, 'Oh! Uhh... hi, Mr. uhh... Mr Vision.'

'How are you?'

'I'm- I'm good, thankyou, umm...' Peter had been stopped in his tracks by the unexpected conversation. He'd talked to the synthezoid before, but not at length.

'What are you and Mr Stark working on?'

'Uhh... well, we're making some upgrades to my suit and uhh- Mr Stark is teaching me some... some quantum physics. Then I- I got... homework.'

'Fascinating, do you find it interesting?'

'Yeah... yeah, I guess, it's- it's pretty cool. Better than schoolwork,' Peter wasn't uncomfortable speaking with the man, he was just very caught off guard. 

'Well, I wish you luck, Mr Parker.'

'Yeah... th-thanks,' Peter adjusted his backpack on his shoulders, 'See you around, Mr Vision.'

Vision was quite satisfied with himself. He thought it had gone rather well. Mr Parker had gone to the lab to work with Mr Stark, and so Vision decided to read a book in the living area. A few hours later, unexpectedly, Mr Parker had reappeared, setting down a few textbooks and a notebook onto the table.

'Mr Parker, how goes your work?' asked Vision, setting his novel down.

'Uh.. good! Yeah, we made some good progress.'

'What are you doing now?'

'Homework, Mr Stark thought you might want some company,' Peter absent-mindedly tapped his pen against the blank paper before him. Mr Stark had asked him to sit in the living area rather than the lab to work on his homework, he suspected Vision was growing lonely.

Vision got up and walked over to Peter, glancing at the open textbook, 'What is your homework?'

'A lab report. Biochemistry.'

Vision searched his memory banks for anything on the subject. Very little results returned. Intriguing. 

'Would you care to teach me? I have little knowledge regarding biochemistry. Unless that would disturb your work, of course,' Vision politely asked.

Peter remembered what Mr Stark had said. Keep Vision distracted, entertained. He'd seemed lost for weeks. He needed company. Technically, Peter had already completed the report, but Vision didn't know that.

'Oh! Sure, yeah, uhh... what do you want to know about?'

Vision sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table to Peter, 'What topic are you working on?'

'Metabolism. It's pretty interesting for me actually, since mine is enhanced significantly. Do you- do you have...?'

'A metabolism? No. As I am synthetic, my body does not require chemicals to uphold its maintenance and survival.'

'Oh! Right, makes sense... well, last week we were talking about...' Peter began to tell Vision about what they had learnt, pointing out diagrams in the textbooks and flicking through his own notes as he spoke. Vision concentrated on retaining and understanding the information the teenager fed him.

Tony peeked into the room an hour later to see Peter happily, carefully explaining the inner chemical workings of metabolism to Vision, who seemed invested in their conversation, asking questions periodically. Tony smiled very slightly. He had noticed Vision's significant change in character, he wasn't clueless as to the cause, Vision had practically made it obvious. Although he held some frustration against the synthetic being for the unintentional damage he had inflicted on Rhodey, he didn't enjoy seeing him in the state he had been in for weeks. Tony knew what it was like to be left alone with your darkest thoughts, it wasn't great, and he didn't wish it on anyone. Unsure of how to help Vision himself, he'd asked Peter to distract Vision for a couple of hours, having noticed Vision's various failed attempts to do so himself. Apparently, it had been a success.

Both Vision and Peter found they rather enjoyed each other's company. Vision found Peter interesting, especially considering his age, abilities and superior intellect. The boy was remarkable. Peter liked how the Vision listened to what he had to say, not judging him when he occasionally made a mistake and had to go back on a statement. He too found Vision fascinating. The fact he was fully synthetic but was evolving, changing, learning, was incredibly interesting. He was an AI implemented in an artificial body, powered by this incredible source. It was captivating to the teenager.

It became regular, Peter working with Tony in the lab for a few hours, before joining Vision to work on homework, teaching him about new subjects, and occasionally, Vision assisting him, especially in subjects like English, where Peter sometimes struggled. It was a welcome distraction to the man. Although he still spent a great chunk of time longing for his unfairly imprisoned companion, he found that time spent with the teenager drew his mind away for a few hours. He began to almost look forward to it.

During the school break, when Peter didn't have homework or study to do, Vision would listen to the boy's stories of his patrols around Queens, which he would excitedly talk about. They began to form a bond, much to the satisfaction of both. Months later, when Vision was gratefully reunited with Wanda, he told her about the young boy, recruited by Stark, and how incredible he was; his intellect, his stories, his personality. Wanda was proud of him and how he had bonded with the teenager, hoping that one day she could meet this Spiderman that Vision spoke of under circumstances not quite so troubled as in the past.


	30. 30 - In Love? Part 3 - [Scarletvision]

Vision sat on the couch in the main area of the Avengers building, recalling the previous night with a smile on his face. It had been wonderful. His first date with Wanda, what he hoped would be the first of many to come. He was sure he'd never felt happier.  
He mentally recounted all his favourite moments from their evening together.

When they had driven out of the compound, windows down in the car Vision had borrowed from Mr Stark. He had pressed play on the mix of songs he had carefully selected.

Wanda had grinned at the first song, 'My favourite.'

'I know,' he had flashed a glance at her, seeing her smile so freely in the beautiful light of the early evening reminded him how lucky he was to have her in his life. Vision could only grin, when she was like this, purely happy, he couldn't help but feel the same. 

When they had been walking to the restaurant, their hands intertwined. Vision could feel Wanda's arm rub against his as they walked, her small hand fitting perfectly into his.

When he had simply observed her for a moment as she got comfortable in her seat and picked up the menu. She looked stunning. Perfect. Content. Happy. 

'What are you doing?' she had giggled, peeking over the top of her menu at his watching eyes.

Vision loved it when she laughed, 'You look so beautiful I can hardly stop myself.'

They had been in the restaurant for quite some time, despite the fact that only one of them was eating. Chatting, laughing, remembering, talking about what their wishes were for the future. It was blissful. Vision especially loved when Wanda would speak about something she was passionate about; her eyes sparkled, lips curled up at the edges. Beautiful.

After their meal, Vision had offered his arm to Wanda and had led them towards the beach. They had sat on the soft sand for hours, Vision's arm around Wanda, her head resting gently on his shoulder. The sunset blanketed them in a gradient of beautiful colours, the soft crash of the water onto the shore the perfect addition. Wanda huddled against him, his synthetic skin tingling at every point they connected, talking about anything and everything, Vision was sure he'd never be happier in his whole life.

He had been wrong.

When they had returned to the compound, Vision had left Wanda to have a shower and get changed while he prepared a steaming mug of hot chocolate, Wanda's favourite drink. He had taken her to the roof of the building, where he'd set pillows and blankets to keep them warm. They gazed at the stars, drawing pictures between the glints of light.

Wanda had turned her head to look at him, studying his vibranium face, every surface, every curve. 

He had once again had his breath taken away.

In the moonlight, she was simply stunning. She was so relaxed, so happy. He had been able to gift her one of the best nights of her life. 

He had her trust, as she did his.

They were open with eachother.

Vision felt such a strong connection to her, such a bond.

As he traced his eyes over her features, his gaze fell to her lips.

Her eyes met his. A look passed between them that was able to convey what they were both asking without words.

Slowly, somewhat uncertainly, Vision leaned towards her, cupping her face softly.

Their lips met.

Pure bliss.

Nothing would ever compare, at least in Vision's eyes.

This.

This was the happiest moment of his life.

The moment that Wanda Maximoff truly became his. His to love. His to protect. 

They pulled apart, eyes lidded and foreheads pressed together. The pair stayed connected for what could have been an eternity.

'Wanda,' Vision whispered, hands falling gently to her hips, 'will you... be my... girlfriend?'

Vision thought it was a sentence he'd never say. It was so strange to finally hear the words he'd wanted to say for months pass his lips.

She had simply smiled, whispering the response he'd yearned for, before pressing their lips together once more.

Yes, that was definitely Vision's favourite moment of all.

'Vision? Look alive,' Tony pulled Vision out of his thoughts.

'Oh! Sir I-' he still couldn't quite shake addressing Tony as 'sir'.

'You've been sitting there grinning to yourself for fifteen minutes, I take it the date went well?' Tony sat in one of the armchairs opposite the android, sipping a cup of fresh coffee.

Vision couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips at the very mention, 'Yes. It went... perfectly.'

'I suspected, Wanda practically skipped into the training room this morning. I'm happy for you two. You treat her well,' Tony warned in a father-like tone. Vision nodded sincerely.

Wanda. His Wanda.

What a breathtaking thought.


	31. 31 - Worry - [Clintasha]

Clint fiddled with his phone, waiting for the notification that never came. Hours he'd sat there, shifting uncomfortably, downing cups of coffee, a pile of mugs now on the table in front of him. 

Where was she?

She had been due back hours ago. The first half hour after her scheduled return, he'd figured there had just been traffic. The flight hadn't been delayed, so he assumed that was the only explanation. An hour later, he was beginning to worry she'd never even gotten on the plane.

Two hours, 67 unseen messages and 38 outgoing calls later, and he was considering sending out a search party. 

'I'm sure it's no big deal, Clint, something probably came up,' Steve had reassured, though deep down he was also increasingly concerned.

'She'll call when she can, we would know if it was something bad,' Bruce had added.

Clint just couldn't believe them, despite every part of his rational brain screaming that she was more than likely perfectly fine. There was that one small part that immediately thought the worst had happened. Tony had to stop him on multiple occasions from stealing the Quinjet and going to find her himself.

Eventually, they'd run out of coffee, Clint's eyes had hung heavy from constantly checking his phone for any message to indicate she was safe, and he'd slid down the couch into a restless sleep that lasted only a few hours.

He was woken abruptly by Friday's alert. 

'Miss Romanoff has arrived, Mr Barton.'

He stood up straight away, throwing the blanket off himself and stumbling sleepily and frantically toward the door. When Nat stepped in, his eyes could hardly believe it.

She was safe.

She was home.

He wrapped his arms around her, 'Don't you dare ever do that again,' he all but sobbed, 'Where the hell were you?'

She managed to pull herself from Clint's crushing grip.

'Something came up, I had to catch the next flight. What the hell did you do to yourself?'

He rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair from his face, 'I was so worried, I thought you were dead, why didn't you call?'

She fished in her pocket, lifting up her phone with a clean hole through the middle of the screen, 'Guy didn't like me making a call in the middle of him interrogating me, apparently.'

Clint sighed, 'I thought you were dead, Natasha.'

'You shouldn't have, you know me, you didn't have to be worried.'

'Hey, I have a right to be worried when you show up 12 hours later than you're supposed to be without any kind of indication you were going to be late,' he hugged her again, 'You can't do that to me.'

'You dork,' she hugged him back, 'I won't, I'm sorry. Now, you clearly need some sleep,' she pushed him to arm's length, looking him up and down, 'Bedtime.'

She turned him around and walked with him to their room.

After Nat had showered and changed, they lay together in bed, Clint with his arm around her, making certain she was there and that she wasn't going to disappear again.

'I missed you,' he murmured.

'I missed you too. Now, shouldn't you be sleeping like I told you to?'

'Mmm,' he hummed, pressing a kiss to her lips, 'I love you.'

'Love you too, now come on,' she rolled over to face him, dropping her head onto his chest, 'get some sleep.'

He looked down at the woman one last time before he closed his eyes, checking one last time that she was safe in his arms.


	32. 32 - A New Start - [Scarletvision]

The first few weeks had been a blur. They both hardly remembered it and remembered all of it at the same time. It was strange. It had been incredible, terrifying, tiring and rewarding all rolled into one. 

Even Vision was exhausted, he had barely rested since day one. He'd been so focused on making sure Wanda was alright whilst caring for the new additions that he hadn't ever stopped to ensure his own wellbeing. He was forever grateful that Clint and Laura had offered for them to stay at their farm until they had somewhere permanent. Living at the compound would have been a nightmare, too many people, too many distractions. The farmhouse was big enough for two families, and the Bartons were more than helpful and accommodating to the new parents. 

For the first time in three weeks, Vision sat down on the Barton's couch and closed his eyes, just for a moment. He was living out his dream, with the woman he loved, and two beautiful young boys. What more could he possibly ask for?

'Some sleep would be nice,' Wanda walked in, having read his thoughts. Billy was cradled gently in her arms.

Vision smiled as Wanda sat down next to him, 'Tommy?'

'Asleep. This one woke up,' she smiled at the tiny little boy in her arms, sliding him over to Vision.

Billy reached out his small arms, grabbing Vision's sweater with one and his finger with the other, grinning madly and babbling incoherently. Wanda giggled, even with the sleepless nights and crying fits, when she got to see one of her boys happy like this, it made it all worth it. Vision watched as Billy wrapped his tiny fingers around his own, blue eyes staring into his. It had already become clear that Billy would be the more docile of the pair, Tommy would never sit still, but Billy would happily curl up in someone's arms and just watch them until he eventually fell asleep. 

'I still can't believe they're here. They're really ours,' Wanda said quietly, placing her head on Vision's shoulder to watch their son. Vision understood exactly what she meant, he had barely had time to process the fact that he now had two beautiful sons to raise.

'They're more perfect than I ever could have imagined,' he replied. As if on cue, a gummy smile spread across Billy's face, making his parents laugh. Their sons' curiosity and innocence was beautiful and fascinated Vision immensely. Tommy, in particular, was forever gazing around, eyes darting around the room, taking in his surroundings.

The couple simply sat watching their son for a few minutes, smiling at his little movements, appreciating how incredibly lucky they were. They were soon interrupted by a cry from the bedroom.

'I'll get him,' Wanda made to stand, but Vision slid Billy into her arms and went to retrieve their now screaming son.

As he entered the darkened room, he could see Tommy in his crib, waving his arms and legs around and crying out.

'Papa's here, Tommy, it's alright, shhhh,' he gently reached into the crib and lifted the tiny boy into his arms, rocking him softly and rubbing his back to calm him. 'It's alright, shhhh, that's it,' the boy's cries slowly diminished. Vision tilted his head to look at his son when he had become quiet, and was greeted by a small grin. Whenever one of his children smiled, Vision couldn't help but do the same. 'Let's go see Mum, shall we?' << Yes, I'm Australian, that's how we spell it.

As Vision made his way back to the living room, Tommy on his shoulder, there was an unexpected knock at the door.

'Vis?' Wanda called.

'Got it!'

He unlocked and opened the door to met with a very surprising visitor.

'Natasha? To what do we owe the pleasure?' Natasha Romanoff stood on their doorstep, smiling, holding a small bouquet of flowers and a paper gift bag.

'Thought it was about time to stop by. Sorry I didn't call ahead, communication system on the jet is down,' her eyes darted between the floor, Vision and the newborn he held.

'Not at all, please, come in,' Vision stood aside to allow the woman to enter, before closing the door and calling to Wanda, 'Wanda? We have a visitor!'

'Who is it- Nat! Oh my god!' Wanda lept up to give her friend a hug, balancing Billy on her hip as she did, 'It's so good to see you!'

'Good to see you too! Where would you like me to put these?' she gestured to the flowers she was holding.

'They're beautiful, perhaps on the kitchen table?'

'I'll take them,' Vision offered, carrying the flowers to the table before returning.

'This is Billy, he's the quieter one, Tommy is the hyper one, he already reminds me of Pietro,' Wanda was introducing the twins.

'They're adorable. You two did a good job,' she smiled.

'Would you like to...?'

'Oh! Oh, I don't know, I'm not great with kids...'

'Nonsense, I've seen you with Clint's kids. They're away for the weekend, by the way, sorry they aren't here.'

'I think Tommy wants to say hello, Natasha,' Vision smiled as the little boy reached out his small arms towards the woman.

She considered for a moment, nervous, 'Well... I can't say no to that little face.'

Tommy was placed gently in her arms as she sat on the floor. His usual giddy personality seemed to have disappeared momentarily, sitting calmly and looking at Natasha. She offered her finger which he gladly took, his grip surprisingly strong. His blue eyes gazed at her curiously.

'He's gorgeous,' she murmured quietly. She forgot how cute they were at this age. It had been a few years since she'd been around a newborn, the last being Nathaniel Barton.

'He is,' Wanda grinned as she watched the pair of them, who seemed to be in silent conversation, 'I don't think I've ever seen him this quiet.'

Billy pushed himself up off Wanda's shoulder for just a second, speaking a string of incoherent babbles. Vision smiled, 'I'll take him, would you ladies like some tea? Coffee?'

'That would be great,' Nat replied, laughing as Tommy lifted his hand holding her finger and promptly shoved it in his mouth.

'Thanks, Vis,' Wanda replied as Vision lifted the boy out of Wanda's arms so that she could join Natasha on the floor, exiting the room.

'I'm glad you came, there's something we wanted to ask you.'

'Mmm?' Nat managed to tear her eyes away from the grinning baby in her arms to look at Wanda.

'We... we wanted to know if you'd be the boys' godmother?'

Nat's mind immediately screamed no, she suspected due to her red room training taught her family was least important, but she pushed that thought away, looking back at the tiny figure in her lap and hearing Vision chatter to Billy in the kitchen, Billy babbling back.

'You know? I'd love to be.'

Wanda grinned, 'Wonderful! Tommy seems to really like you already,' she studied her son, he was so much quieter than ever before.

'I think he's pretty great too,' she tickled the boy, who grinned and giggled. Natasha Romanoff was now the Godmother of two Maximoff children, three Barton children and Stark's daughter. Maybe kids weren't so bad after all.


	33. 33 - Let The Rain Pour - [Scarletvision]

The rain fell to the Earth in heavy, continuous sheets. Water flooded onto the windshield faster than the wipers could keep up with. The road in front of the small car was distorted heavily by the droplets, the headlights illuminating the streaks of water as they crashed down. With the loud tapping of the rain on the metal roof, the music that was playing was barely audible, lyrics and tune indecipherable.

'Vision,' Wanda tried to get his attention through the noise.

'Yes, Wanda?' the synthetic man's eyes remained focused on the road before them. 

'I think we should stop for a while, this rain is only getting worse, it's not safe,' she nearly had to yell to get her message to him.

'But we are only an hour away,' they were returning to the Avengers Compound after a long mission, the five-hour drive nearing the end of the fourth hour when the rain had suddenly become torrential. 

'I think it's better if we just wait it out for a while. You must be tired.'

Despite the fact that he was, in the simplest words, and android, and should therefore not feel such things, he had to admit that the three-day mission, as well as the long drive, was proving tiring. 'Are you certain?'

'Yes, I think there's an area we could stop at just up ahead,' Wanda checked the map she had downloaded onto her phone, she had anticipated bad weather and poor phone signal, and thus had been prepared.

'Alright,' Vision drove down the road until the headlights just illuminated a small area off the side of the road, with a dull streetlight and small hut that was almost like a bus shelter. Once parked, he turned off the car but left the headlights on. The rain was slightly lighter in this area, the dense trees around them absorbing most of the falling water.

Vision let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding for a number of hours. When he was driving with Wanda in the car, he found himself slightly tense. He knew his knowledge and skills regarding driving were more than satisfactory, but he couldn't help but be concerned he might slip up and cause something terrible. He knew the statistics. He didn't like them. And he definitely didn't want to become one or cause Wanda to. His grip loosened.

Wanda placed her hand over his on the gearstick, resting her head back against the car seat as she looked at him. He turned his head to do the same, eyes meeting hers. 

'You were stressed, and the roads were getting dangerous,' she explained.

He could get lost in her eyes, and in her heart, 'I know.'

'Besides, it's nice to just sit for a while,' she unclipped her seatbelt and closed her eyes for a moment, listening carefully to the rain rustling the trees on its way to the ground, the sound of the water landing on the roof.

Vision watched her for a few seconds. She was relaxed, her lips turning up at the edges, the dull light of the car's headlights illuminating her perfectly. He smiled, 'You're beautiful, Wanda.'

Wanda opened one eye to look at him, grinning, 'Where did that come from?'

He just smiled back, 'You're always beautiful.'

She giggled, 'You dork,' leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around hers, running his fingers gently up and down her exposed skin.

'Aren't you cold?'

'No,' she snuggled against him more, 'you're like my personal heater.'

Vision smiled, 'Happy to be of service.' 

They sat for quite some time, just enjoying one another's presence and the peace of their surroundings, the soundtrack of pouring rain seeming distant. Vision felt he could sit like this for hours, Wanda huddled against him. It made a welcome change from the rigours of their mission. Wanda eventually tipped her head to look up at him, studying his face and mind.

Vision sensed her gaze and dropped his eyes to hers, smiling. It was as if they were in silent conversation, eyes roaming around eachother's features. Vision pressed his lips softly to hers.

'I love you,' Wanda whispered against his lips. Every time he heard those words, his heart leapt.

'I love you too,' he reciprocated, before connecting them once more, his senses on fire.

It was a while longer before they finally got back on the road, the rain finally easing as they drove out into the night.


	34. 34 - I Don't Know - [Scarletvision]

The voices of Wanda's teammates all seemed to fade away. Her mind was clouded, yet loud, unbearably loud, she couldn't focus. Her vision was blurring as she tried to steady it on the glass of water in front of her. She was vaguely aware of Tony and Steve having some mild argument while the others tried to calm them both down.

Her heart rate was rapidly increasing, she could feel it beating against her. Her skin prickled, suddenly extremely sensitive to the cool air of the room. She shifted slightly, pulling her jacket tighter against her skin, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried. Tried so so hard. She hated it when this happened. She couldn't control her thoughts, her reactions, anything. 

And it terrified her.

She was shaking now. Or was she just shivering from the cold? It felt more like she was shaking. She tried to ground her mind in reality. Who was speaking now? Was it Steve? It sounded like Steve. Although, upon further trying to focus on it, it sounded more like Sam. She couldn't tell. Wanda took a shuddering breath, pressing her eyes closed harder.

'Wanda? Are you alright?'

She barely heard the voice, calm, calculated. Somehow it cut through all the noise in her brain. She couldn't respond, though she tried. Tried to shake her head. Tried to open her mouth to speak. It was no use.

Vision recognised what was happening. He'd noticed her close her eyes and pull her sweater closer. She hadn't responded when he'd asked if she was alright. That had gotten the team's attention, Vision hadn't spoken for over an hour. They looked to her to see her curled in her chair, eyes clamped shut, shaking.

'Wanda?'

'Wanda, talk to us.'

'You okay kid?'

The whole team tried to catch her attention. Vision could see her curling into herself, trying to shy away from the noise.

'Everyone, please leave,' he asked calmly. The Avengers looked to him, as though studying him for a moment. Steve looked between Vision and Wanda.

'Let's go guys, Vision's got this,' Steve urged the team, directing them out of the room, nodding to Vision before closing the door.

Vision slowly got up and moved to Wanda's side.

'Wanda? Can you hear me?' he asked carefully, quietly.

Between her shaking, she managed a small nod. He gently placed a hand over hers, the one that was white-knuckled, dug into her arm.

'It's alright, there's no need to be scared,' he pulled a chair to sit next to her, gently rubbing his thumb over her skin. Vision had been present for a few of these incidents in the past, and so, he knew what would and wouldn't help Wanda. He sat with her for a few minutes, waiting for her to calm her breathing. Eventually, she did, and slowly opened her eyes. She flinched at the bright light.

'Friday, dim the lights please,' Vision instructed at the first sign of Wanda's discomfort. When she managed to open her eyes fully, she looked to Vision.

'Are you alright?'

'Y-yes. I think so.'

'Were you overwhelmed?'

'I-I don't... I don't know. It just... happened.'

Vision took her hand in his, 'It's alright. It's over now.'

She took deep breaths, nodding. Wanda looked up into his kind, concerned eyes.

'Thankyou.'

'You're welcome. Is there anything more I can-'

'No, no... thankyou. I- I just need some time to... gather my- my thoughts.'

Vision's eyes scanned her face for anything he should be worried about. Nothing. 'Alright. Let me know should you need anything.'

When Vision left the room, Wanda dropped her head into her hands. She hated this. She hated not knowing what caused these episodes. Vision had suggested it was just anxiety but to her, it felt like more than that. Red mist tickled at her fingertips, but she pushed it away. Vision, of course, was only trying to help. And he always did, he seemed to be the only one who could help her when it happened. But after, when she calmed down, she was scared. Scared to talk about it. She would thank him, then push him away. She was scared of getting attached to anyone in the team. Because, in her experience, just about everyone she ever had gotten attached to had... well, things didn't tend to end well. And Vision? He was the only one in the team that understood her, or tried to. He took the time to treat her normally. She didn't want the pain of losing that. 

Later that afternoon, Wanda ventured to the kitchen, searching for food. She found that after her episodes she was often hungry.

'Wanda? How are you feeling?' Vision's voice came from the adjoining living area, as the android looked up from his book. 

'Better.'

'Are you sure you're alright, it seemed worse than-'

'I'm fine Vision, stop asking,' she quickly retreated to her room without giving him a second glance, leaving the man staring at where she had been, confused. Had he done something to upset her?

Wanda didn't join the team for dinner, and Vision had to field questions about if she was alright and what had happened during their meeting. He was slightly hurt at the way Wanda had dismissed him earlier, but realised he had probably said something wrong to offend her, he would ask her about it later.

Hours later, Wanda still hadn't made another appearance. It was worrying Vision. She usually kept to herself for an hour, maybe two after her episodes, but this was much more prolonged than usual. He excused himself from the film that he had been watching with some of the team and made his way to Wanda's room.

He remembered her rule, no phasing in unless the door was open or she gave him permission. He knocked gently, waiting for a response.

None.

He knocked again, 'Wanda?'

'Not now, Vision,' came the quiet reply.

'Wanda please, I only wish to talk,' he pleaded, his concern growing.

The door clicked open slightly, red wisps dispersing from around the door handle. Tentatively, he pushed it open.

Wanda sat on the edge of her bed, jumper sleeves balled up in her palms, looking down at her feet.

He gently sat next to her, 'Wanda, are you sure you're-'

'Don't ask me if I'm alright Vis,' she interrupted, 'I don't know, okay? I don't know if I'm alright.'

'You're scared,' it was a statement more than a question. 'of what?'

She couldn't tell him the truth, not all of it anyway, 'Of why this is happening to me. What it could mean. What's causing it. I don't understand any of it and I don't even know if I want to.'

'You know I'll help you in any way I can.'

She snapped, his calm tone, though not at all intended to, sad slightly condescending, 'That's the other thing. You always try to help. Want to help. Why? Why would you care about me? I don't need to be followed around, I'm not fragile! I'm not going to break if someone raises their tone at me! I'm stronger than you seem to believe! ' Red tingled at her fingers again, but she ignored it. She didn't want to hurt him. Not intentionally.

Vision was truly hurt. Deeply. He only wanted the best for her. Apparently, she thought he was misguided, 'I-I'm sorry, Wanda. I didn't know... I apologise.'   
He hung his head, standing, nervous to look at Wanda, the look in her eyes when she had snapped at him was one that he didn't want to see ever again.   
'I'll... Leave you to your thoughts. Sorry for the intrusion,' he exited through the door, pulling it shut behind him.

Wanda broke. Why would she do that? The one person in the world who actually might have cared about her, and she just pushed him away just about as far as she could. Tears streamed down her face.

I blew it, she thought.

\- - - -

Wanda wasn't seen by the team for a couple of days. Vision was even quieter than usual, he had stopped answering their questions, stopped joining them at meals. Mostly, he stayed in his own room.

Late one night, he sat, thinking on one of the couches in the living area. The rest of the team had retired to their respective quarters long ago, he had been left to his own thoughts, alone in the darkened room. He didn't take notice when someone else entered the room. In fact, he didn't sense their presence until the sat down next to him.

'Wanda?' he was confused, he was under the impression that she no longer appreciated his acquaintance, no, they had been more than that, close friendship.

'I'm sorry, Vis. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said the other night. I've had a lot of time to think. I was upset and scared, and I took it out on you. I apologise.'

Vision wasn't quite sure how to respond to her rehearsed statements. He was extremely relieved to know that she didn't hate him.

'I-I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have treated you how I did. I only ever wanted the best for you, but I'm afraid I may have taken it too far.'

'It's alright. It's nice to have someone looking out for me.'

'Are... we... okay then? Friends?' Vision tentatively asked.

For the first time in days, she turned to look at him, his synthetic features caught by the moonlight drifting in through an uncovered window. 'That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I think... I was also scared of... you... us... being friends. '

'Oh...I'm afraid I don't follow,' now Vision was utterly and completely confused.

'I pushed you away all the time because I was scared to confront my own feelings.'

Vision's brain was ticking over trying to make sense of Wanda's words. Nope. Still confused.

'What-what feelings?'

'These ones,' she crashed her lips to his. It took Vision a moment to register and make sense of the situation. He was certainly not adverse to it. He kissed back, though slightly unsure of what exactly he was doing, it felt natural.

Eventually, they broke apart, catching their breath.   
'I think I'm rather fond of those feelings actually,' Vision stated.   
Wanda simply laughed and pressed their lips together once more.


	35. 35 - Him? - [Maximoff Twins, Scarletvision]

Pietro had had enough. Seeing them steal glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, him anticipating and attending to her every need, training with her daily. At this point, neither of them were being subtle, but Pietro needed confirmation. And he wanted it now.

Shortly after dinner, he entered the kitchen area of the compound to see his sister washing dishes and handing them to the tall android. Pietro rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly, coughing to make his presence known. The pair snapped their heads toward him.

'Ummm... Wanda, can I- can I talk to you?' his eyes darted to Vision, 'Privately.'

'Pietro, can this wait 5 minutes? We're just finishing washing up,' she lifted her hands out of the soapy water in demonstration.

'It's urgent,' he blurted, fixing Vision with a stare.

'I can finish up here, Wanda, go speak with your brother,' the android, unaffected by the Sokovian's glare, handed her a dish towel to dry her hands.

'Thank you, Vis,' she handed it back and gave him a small smile as she left the room with Pietro.

As soon as they were down the corridor, Pietro pushed open the door to his room and pulled his sister inside.

'Pietro, what-!'

He closed the door behind them.

'I need answers. Now.'

'What are you talking about? What answers?' she was clearly confused, her brother was acting very differently to usual.

'You! You and-' he motioned towards the door, 'and him!'

Blood rose in Wanda's cheeks, but she maintained her facade, 'and who?'

'You know damn well who! Stop lying!'

'Pietro, calm down! Please!' she noticed her brother's fists clenching. Placing her hands over his white-knuckled ones, they sat down on the bed.

'I'm sorry... I guess I'm just... protective.'

'You're my brother, you're meant to be. But, you have to let me live, Pietro.'

Pietro nodded slightly, 'So... you do... like... him, then?'

He didn't think he'd ever seen his sister blush so much.

'I mean... I-' she sighed, just tell him, you can't get out of it now. 'Yes. I think so.'

'Well, you aren't exactly subtle about it.'

'What-'

'Oh come on! The way you look at him when he's distracted? When he laughs at your jokes? Training together every day? You thought we wouldn't notice?'

'Your point is made.'

'So, does he like you?'

'I... I don't know. And anyway, why am I talking about this with you? You're my brother, isn't this... strange?'

'Why? I may not like Vision, or the idea of you two together, because frankly that just confuses me slightly, but since I am your family, it's my job to make sure you are happy and safe and... I am allowed to worry, no?'

'You are,' she smiled. 'So you... don't like him?'

'He makes me uneasy, a robot and yet he is so... human. I guess after Ultron I'm careful around... well...'

'I understand. But you must too, he is so much more than a robot. He has feelings, emotions, thought processes, I can read him, Pietro. He is just as human as anyone else here.'

'I think he likes you too,' Pietro stated simply.

'What- why? How do you...?'

'He looks at you the same way you look at him. He seems to always volunteer to be paired with you on missions, if I'm not first. He's different with you than with anyone else on the team.'

Wanda smiled and looked down, trying to hide her glee at her brother's observations.

'He definitely likes you.'

Wanda chuckled, 'We sound like children, I like him, does he like me?'

Pietro smiled, 'Reminds me of when you had a crush on that boy in Sokovia. Remember when I-'

'When you hit him because he tried to hold my hand? Yes, of course I do,' she laughed.

'I didn't like him either.'

'Pietro, you aren't going to like any man I date. You're so protective of your little sister,' she teased, elbowing him lightly.

'You just wait 'til I start dating, then we'll see how you feel about it,' he pushed her playfully.

'Mmm any girls will have to get through me first,' Wanda's eyes narrowed.

'Just as I thought,' he grinned, 'Just promise me you'll keep me in the loop? Tell me when something happens?'

'If something happens,' she corrected.

'No, when. It will, I can tell. Just be careful. If he ever does anything-'

'He won't... he wouldn't. You know Vision.'

'I do, but that doesn't mean that if he happens to step out of line I won't-'

'Okay, Pietro, okay,' she laughed, 'I understand. Just don't hit him, please.'

'I can't promise anything,' he replied cheekily.

'Pietro,' her tone was joking, but warning at the same time.

'Okay, okay, I won't.'

'Good. And thankyou,' she kissed his cheek, 'I haven't... spoken to anyone about it yet.'

'You can talk to me about anything. Now,' he stood up, 'time to go tell Vision to get a move on hitting on my baby sister.'

'Pietro!' she warned, but not quickly enough, he had already opened the door and sped off.

She sighed, smiling.


	36. 36 - Moments - [Brutasha]

Late Nights

11:26 pm. Curtains still open, moonlight washing in through the dusty window, stars decorating the clear sky outside. The lamp glows next to Natasha as she lets her head drop against the headboard of the bed. Tilting her head slightly, she looks down at the man before her. Bruce lies with his head in her lap, book raised above his head, eyes darting over the pages. She smiles to herself, her fingers absent-mindedly running through his hair as he watches him. He's so relaxed, engrossed in his book.

Bruce moves his gaze from the pages to Natasha's face, 'What? What is it?' he asks quietly.

'Nothing, just watching,' she threads her fingers through his dark curls again.

'Watching... what?' Bruce drops his book to his chest and pulls off his glasses.

'You,' Natasha smiles.

Special Occasion

'Bruce? Have you seen my earrings?' Natasha called from the bathroom as Bruce straightened his tie in the mirror.

'Yeah, they're out here!' he called in response, glancing to his left, the small jewels sitting on the table.

He caught sight of Natasha exiting the bathroom in the mirror and turned as she joined his side.

'Tasha... you look... amazing,' his breath was taken away by her.

She smiled up at him with her red lipstick, 'You don't look to bad yourself, Doctor Banner.'

'Let me,' he took the pieces of jewellery from her hands and carefully inserted them in the small holes in her ears. He took a small step back to admire her.

'Look alright?'

'More than alright, beautiful,' he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before turning back to the mirror to finish fixing his tie.

Nat ran her hands from his shoulders down his sides, 'I always reckon you look better than me on these special occasions,' she hummed.

'Don't be ridiculous, have you seen yourself?'

Cooking

Natasha was getting frustrated. This recipe made no sense. All this terminology she didn't understand, everything was in such precise measurements, she didn't know the difference between when the water was 'simmering' and when it was 'boiling'. She sighed and dropped her head in her hands on the countertop.

'Tasha? I'm- What's wrong?' Bruce asked as he entered the apartment, dropping his briefcase onto the table when he saw Natasha.

'I was trying,' she looked up at him, 'to cook dinner for you but... cooking was not exactly a skill they taught in the Red Room.'

Bruce moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and sitting his chin on her head, 'You're too nice,' he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, 'What if I help?'

'Mmm okay,' Natasha hummed, turning around to kiss Bruce.

'What're we making?'

Blankets

Natasha's arms subconsciously reached for blankets to pull over her, her skin exposed to the cool night air. Her tired hands grasped for the warm embrace of the blankets but found nothing. Sleepily opening one eye, she looked around for the sheets to wrap herself in.

None.

She rolled over to see Bruce lying next to her, bundled in layers of blankets, wrapped up like a little burrito. She smiled, watching as his chest steadily rose and fell. After a few moments she decided it was getting a bit creepy now, watching her boyfriend sleep, and so she managed to peel the top blanket off him without waking him and wrapped the thin layer over herself. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Natasha figured she would forgive him for hogging the blankets just this once, but only because he looked adorable wrapped up in them all.

Music

'TASHA!' Bruce called, slamming his pencil down on the bench. She'd hacked into the sound system again. Third time this week.

No response.

'Friday, where's Nat?'

'Miss Romanoff is in the training room, Doctor Banner.'

'Why can't she isolate the music to her room,' he mumbled under his breath, 'Friday, can you shut this music off please?'

'It appears that Miss Romanoff has overriden my protocols for the sound systems, Doctor Banner.'

'Of course she has,' he sighed, leaving the lab and making his way to the training room.

'Tasha!' he yelled as he pushed open the doors to the training room. Nat was going hard at a punching bag, not acknowledging his entrance.

'NATASHA!'

Nat stopped for a moment, smiling to herself before throwing more punches deep into the bag.

'TASHA!' Bruce tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, smiling sweetly, 'What seems to be the problem, Doctor Banner?'

'I CAN'T EVEN HEAR YOU! THAT'S WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!' he called over the extremely loud music.

'I thought you liked my music?' Natasha replied calmly, amused by Bruce's mock-anger.

'I TOLERATE IT BUT NOT WHEN IT'S AT FULL VOLUME THROUGH THE ENTIRE COMPOUND!'

'Oh, you want me to turn it down?'

'YES! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!' Bruce called, exasperated. He knew that Tasha was doing this to get a rise out of him, but still.

Nat calmly walked over to the control panel and tapped the screen a few times, lowering the volume to tolerable.

'Thankyou,' Bruce sighed, 'How can you concentrate with that- that sound so loud?'

Nat shrugged, walking back over to him, 'Just wanted to get you down here.'

'Well, it worked, congrats,' he ran a hand through his hair.


	37. 37 - Empty Room - [Scarletvision]

'It feels like everyone just forgot I exist,' her fingers twirled the spoon around the hot liquid, milk marbling into freshly brewed tea. She sighed, dropping the spoon into the sink and carrying the steaming mug down to the couch. 'They lost people, Stark and Nat. Of course, I miss Nat dearly too, but the difference is, most of them got people back too. I've lost everyone.'

'I know, it's not fair. You still have Clint, though.'

'Yes, but he's got his family back now,' the young woman tentatively sipped at the hot liquid. 'I feel horrible for thinking these things, but I can't help but feel as though I'm the one who always loses everything that matters to me.'

'You're allowed to feel like that, it's only natural you should.'

'Everyone is rebuilding their lives, families reunited, friends returned, but me... I'm left with nothing. Nothing to rebuild with.'

'Have you spoken to Clint or Mr. Barnes?'

'Not since Stark's funeral.'

'You should, you know they would help you.'

'I know. I just wish... I was finally recovering from Pietro, I had you, I had the Avengers, I was happy for the first time in a long time, and then it was all torn away from me.'

'I understand. But you must acknowledge that staying here, not reaching out, will do you no good. I would not want that for you.'

'I know, Vis. But without you...'

'You can do it, I know you can.'

A pause settled in the room. A tap dripped quietly in the bathroom.

'I just wish you were here.'

'As do I.'

'Do you think... one day, we might find a way to bring you back?'

'I don't know, Wanda. But if anyone can find a way, it is you.'

She smiled very slightly, whispering 'I love you' to the empty room.

It didn't reply.

Her eyes scanned over her surroundings. The room remained as bare, lifeless as usual. She had truly lost everything. Nothing could be the same as it was, not after everything that had happened. No matter how many times she imagined him there, with her, it would never be real.


	38. 38 - Family? That's You. - [Philindaisy + Fitzsimmons]

'What's this?' May asked, motioning to the screen.

'I don't know, the USB was just sitting there, I plugged it in and...' Fitz sighed.

'I think he left it for us,' a quiet voice said from the corner of the room,Daisy, having entered silently.

'Forever sentimental,' Jemma sat down next to Fitz, 'He'd want us to watch it together.'

May looked to Daisy, who nodded, though her eyes were red and puffy, and her lips shook at the edges, threatening to let go and spill her emotions.

The four sat together as Fitz pressed play on the video.

Phil Coulson appeared on the screen.

It's always been a dream of mine to have a family.

When I was a kid I would always imagine what it would be like to have a little brother, someone to protect, to play with, to teach. My parents never really connected with me. I mean, sure they were good parents, but they never understood why I was so different from them. I like people. Even though I was a quiet, nerdy kid, I always had lots of friends. Always someone's house to go to, always a Birthday party on a Saturday afternoon, always making new friends every time we went to the park. They never understood. My parents didn't really do well with people, they had no idea where I got it from.

I always wanted to look out for the little guy, but also understand what made the big guy tick. Meant I got into a few dust-ups as a teen and a scrawny guy at the Academy. But hey, look where it got me. Sure, we had a lot of ups and downs along the way but in the end, I have you. I'll always have you, you'll always have me, like it or not.

I'm not denying that we've been through some stuff. We've been through a lot. I've died, members of our team have either died, nearly died or betrayed us. Not a great pitch. But again, through it all, it's you. Always you.

Fitzsimmons. Both of you. Practically inseparable now, just the way you were all those years ago. Not going to lie, we were all very happy if not shocked when you two finally ended up together. We knew that was coming. You two are so much more than geniuses. We wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for you both. Yes, things have gotten tough at times, not to mention all the stuff with the framework and Maveth, but in the end you always have eachothers' and the whole team's backs. You have been undoubtedly the most essential part of this team. None of us would have even survived those first few missions without you. Even though I won't be there to see it all happen, just know that I am so, so proud of both of you and what you will achieve in the future. I just know there will be little Fitzsimmonses running around the SHIELD base at some point.

Melinda. From our first mission, I knew you were something unique. I let you drive Lola on day one, not that I'd ever tell anyone. You've protected me, helped me think, saved my life countless times and I'd like to think I've maybe saved you a couple of times, but I know you wouldn't admit to that. It may not have been as obvious as someone else on our team but I always loved you. And not just in a romantic way. You're so... you. Smart, selfless, strong. But then there's always more. You're kind, loving, caring; you've got a big heart even if you don't want to say it. We all know. I could never have asked for anyone better by my side. Took us a while but in the end, I think we always knew it would end the same way it started, with us together. I wish we had more time, I wish we'd have realised sooner. I know you feel the same. But you know I'm always going to be there, in some way.

Daisy. Where do I start? Way back when we pulled you out of that van in that tiny alley I could never have dreamed what you've come to mean to me. You were always special, even before you became Quake. You've become one of the most special parts of my life. I never got to say it to you in person, but I think we both knew it, you're the closest thing I ever had to a daughter, and I did think of you like that. I'd like to think you saw me as a father figure. I think after everything we've been through, it goes without saying that I love you, dearly.

I also have to apologise. To all of you. For all of the pain you've endured because of me. I signed you all onto my team, not knowing the consequences. Any one of you could've died, not been here to see this. But you are. And I thank you for that. Through everything, you stuck with me, we stuck together.

So I guess, when I say I wanted a family? I had one. I lived that dream, even if I didn't always consciously realise it. I love you all. I know you'll all go on to do great things. Stick together. Believe in yourselves, believe in eachother. Because my family? That's you.

The screen blinked off. There was not a dry eye in the room.


	39. 39 - Spilling Over - [Fitzsimmons]

Deke unknowingly says something that brings back the memories of the Framework and Leopold, what Fitz did as the Doctor and how he hurt Daisy.

'Fitz!' Jemma called after him as she followed him down the bricked hallway.

He didn't turn at the sound of his name, just continued on, quickly retreating away.

'Fitz, come on!' the biochemist sighed, picking up her pace, trying to catch up. He was upset, she knew. No, that wasn't the word... traumatised was more accurate. Overwhelmed. She really couldn't blame him. She was more frustrated that Deke had made such a comment not knowing what it would mean.

She rounded the corner, a door at the other end of the corridor closing heavily. Running to it, she tried the handle but found it locked. She sighed and knocked.

'Fitz, come on, you know he didn't mean it,' Jemma pleaded.

No response.

'He doesn't know, how could he? I know you're angry. You're scared. But it won't help just shutting yourself away.'

On the other side of the door, Fitz held his head in his hands, breaths shaky and shallow, palms damp. He tried to shut the thoughts out of his head. Push it away, lock the door and throw away the key. He felt vulnerable, scared, everything he didn't like feeling. He knew Jemma was right. He didn't know why he always did this when something went wrong, shut himself off from the world and leave his mind to race and torture himself. No. He did know why he did it. He was terrified something would happen like it had before, when he'd let it override his mind. He didn't want to hurt someone he loved.

As if reading his mind, Jemma softly said through the door, 'It's okay, Fitz. You're not going to hurt me. You're not going to hurt anyone.'

His lip trembled. Pushing himself up off the bed, Fitz covered the few steps to the door and pressed the button to unlock it. Jemma pushed open the door at the sound of the lock disengaging and without a word pulled Fitz into her arms.

He broke. The sobs he'd held in spilt over and he grasped at Jemma's jacket desperately, needing to feel her there with him. She rubbed his back, her own eyes anything but dry at seeing him like this. 'It's okay, you're okay. You're safe, it won't happen again, you won't hurt us.'

They stay like this for a few minutes, until Fitz has stopped shaking and his breaths are no longer punctuated by the tears that continued falling, the fear racking his body.

'Thankyou,' Fitz manages to whisper, barely audibly, as they pull apart and sit hand-in-hand on the edge of the bed.

'You know I'll always be here, no matter what.'

'How... how can you...' Fitz struggled to get the words out. In times where he felt overwhelmed, he often found his old injury acted up, 'I hurt so many people. I did so many bad things. I nearly killed everyone we love and yet... you're here.'

'Fitz, you didn't do those things. They weren't real. The Framework was a twisted place, you didn't do anything consciously. Say it was your subconscious if you will, but I won't believe it. It was your father's work. So maybe you had the seeds planted somewhere in that incredible mind of yours, but Alistair Fitz was the one to give them sunlight, not you.'

'B-but Daisy...'

'You've been through a lot, Fitz. Your brain especially. You made a mistake, yes, but you didn't fully do it consciously and you know that. Daisy has forgiven you. We all forgave you. Even if we don't want to admit it, it needed to happen. You can't torture yourself over it. It won't happen again.'

'I'm sorry...' Fitz breathed.

'Stop apologising,' another voice said from the doorway. The couple looked up to see Daisy standing there.

'Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Hope I'm not intruding,' her eyes darted between the two scientists. 'Fitz, I forgave you long ago. Simmons is right, it did need to happen. I made not have accepted it at the time, but I knew that too. I forgive you, you don't have to beat yourself up about it.'

Fitz managed a small smile, 'Thankyou. I needed to,' he sniffed and wiped his eyes, embarrassed to have been caught like this by someone other than Jemma, 'I needed to hear that.'

'Deke wants to apologise too, when you're ready. Coulson and May explained to him. We'll be in Coulson's office,' she gave Fitz one last reassuring look before leaving the pair.

'You see?'

Fitz nodded.

'Want to go talk to our grandson?'

He stifled a small laugh, 'Still don't believe that.'

Jemma stood and reached her hand out to lift him up, kissing him when he stood up.

'I love you, no matter what.'

'I know, I love you too.'

As they exited the room, Fitz felt as though a small mountain had been lifted off his shoulders. His mind felt clearer than it had in weeks. Subconsciously, he recognised the cool metal feeling of Jemma's wedding ring against his fingers. Another reminder.


	40. 40 - Your Fault - [Fitzsimmons]

The gun hung casually in his grip, he wasn't a stranger to using one. The weight of it was familiar in his hand, his fingers curled around the handle, barrel aimed for the woman's chest.   
He was growing tired of the man's continued annoying insistence that this wasn't who he really was. Of course it was. He was doing what was right. Eliminate subversives, prove his allegiance. Just as he always had, as he'd been taught, how he'd instructed countless soldiers. It was the only way to let the peace continue.   
Hardly listening to the man's pleading speech, he made his decision, though it had been made already. 

"You're wrong. I know exactly who I am," he finished. 

With a glance to Ophelia, he pulled the trigger. 

The moment the gun flashed, sending the hot bullet speeding through the air and into the woman's chest, something in his mind flipped.   
He wasn't Leopold Fitz. Well, he was, but not like this. He didn't kill. He saved. He was Fitz. Agent of SHIELD. Jemma Simmons' one and only. Jemma.   
He looked down to the limp form now on the ground. By his hands. It was no longer the anonymous woman. 

It was her. 

He dropped to his knees. Blood poured from her wound, deeply staining her clothes. Desperately, he pressed his hands onto the bullet hole, mind catching up. He'd just shot Jemma Simmons, the love of his life. 

"Jemma! Jemma no. No, no, no this isn't happening. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Jemma, I'm sorry. I'll save you. I will, just like always," his bloodied hands lifted her head into his lap, still applying firm pressure to her chest. Jemma was pale, nearly white. Tears streamed down her face. She took shallow breaths punctuated with sobs.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Fitz frantically shouted, his own eyes not clouded by tears. Looking around, he saw no one. Impossible. They had just been there. "HELP US!" he screamed, hoping someone, anyone would hear. No one did.   
"Jemma, Jemma I'm going to save you. Don't worry. You'll be okay. Jemma I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know what I was doing," he sobbed, voice shaking.

"Fitz... " Jemma hoarsely whispered, eyes opening very slightly, catching sight of the man who had shot her, "You did this. This is your fault."

"No, no, no. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know. What have I done? What have I done, I don't know what to do. Oh my god Jemma, Jemma, I'm sorry, I love you," he was frantic, rambling, not knowing what to do. He applied pressure but didn't understand why the bleeding wouldn't stop. 

"Fitz... " she whispered again, eyes fluttering close to closed. 

"No. No. Jemma no, you have to stay with me, stay with me okay? You're going to be okay, we'll get you fixed up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jemma. I love you. I love you."

"No..." her last word was like a punch in the gut. Her eyes shut, her breathing slowed until it stopped entirely. 

"No, no, no Jemma! Jemma!" Fitz sobbed, cradling the body of Jemma Simmons in his arms. Skin, clothes all stained with blood. Her blood. The blood he caused. What had he done.   
Then, her voice again. He looked down. Her mouth was closed, eyes closed. She was completely limp.   
"Fitz!"  
"J-jemma? How-"  
"Fitz! It's me, Fitz come on!"  
Her voice sounded worried. But she was... gone.   
"Fitz! Wake up! "

Wake up?

The body in his arms lost its weight, it faded, almost like a cloud, dissipating into the surroundings.   
"Jemma?" he cried, scared and confused.   
"Fitz! I'm here! Wake up!"  
The world around him began to disappear until there was nothing. Not black. Not white. Just nothing. Then he lost the feeling in his body.   
Until he didn't. He could feel his body being shaken.   
"Fitz! Wake up!"  
"Jemma?" he slowly opened his eyes, feeling the pounding of his heart against his chest.  
There she was, uninjured, over him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his cheek.   
"Fitz, it's alright. I'm here, you're safe."  
His mind was slowly adjusting, "Jemma... H-how? "  
"You were dreaming, I'm here, don't worry."

"Dreaming..."

"Yes. Are you alright-"

Fitz had wrapped his arms around Jemma as tight as he could, pulling her close to him. He needed to feel her heartbeat against her skin, feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

"I love you so much Jemma," he sighed.

"I-I know Fitz," she was slightly confused.

"I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. Is everything alright?"

He finally loosened his grasp on her, allowing her to pull back and sit next to him.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Bad dream."

"I could tell. You were yelling. Screaming my name."

Fitz blushed and looked at his hands, the vague images of his dream flashing through his mind.

"You want to... talk about it?" Simmons asked gently, her hand on his, feeling the slight tremble that still shook it.

"No...not...not right now. Lie with me?"

"Of course," Jemma crawled back under the covers next to Fitz, settling her head on his chest, feeling him drape his arm around her as he kissed her forehead.  
Jemma fell asleep quickly, content knowing Fitz was okay now. Fitz felt the same, watching as she peacefully slept.

She's safe. She's in your arms. She's breathing. You didn't hurt her. he repeated to himself.

She's safe.


	41. 41 - Know Me Part 1 - [Scarletvision]

'Transfering the final data now,' Shuri's fingers flew over the holograms, swiping data across, making adjustments to things Wanda couldn't begin to understand. She toyed with the fraying hem of her sleeve while she watched. Dr Banner monitored a display on the casing, watching as graphs moved and statistics increased and decreased.

'Holding steady. Ready for complete reboot,' Banner nodded to the teenager.

Flipping a final switch, the two scientists watched as the light in the case shut off momentarily. Wanda held her breath.

Steve and Clint stood behind her as she watched through the glass. This was their last chance.

The lights flickered back to life in the large containment module. Machines around the lab beeped alerts and alarms. Shuri raced to one of the screens, tapping madly.

'Shuri! What's happening?' Bruce called worriedly over the noises, watching as the displays went haywire.

'I don't know! The data didn't transfer properly!' she shouted back.

'No...' Wanda whispered, heart stopped between beats. This had to work. It just had to.

Clint put a hand on her shoulder, sensing her tension.

'Shuri! I need more than I don't know!' Bruce yelled.

'That's all I've got! I don't understand! Everything was programmed correctly!'

An alarm sounded loudly above all the others, causing both scientists to quickly snap their heads towards one of the holographic displays.

'No... no, no, no, come on, no-' Banner tried to alter numbers and figures but the system was locked.

Wanda didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was that she couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding, mind trying to understand any of the displays. She barely noticed as Steve quickly pressed the door release and rushed into the lab.

'What's happening? Talk to us.'

'We- we don't know! Something's not right!'

'Shuri?'

'I don't know, Captain!' their voices were hoarse over the beeping, alarms and blaring noises.

Wanda's mind was getting overwhelmed. So much noise, so many emotions, the thoughts of everyone around her rushed into her mind all at once, she couldn't keep them out. She was losing her grip. This was her last chance to get him back... now... it was gone. She collapsed to the floor, Clint's quick reflexes catching her before her head fell back against the linoleum.

'Wanda! Are you okay? It's going to be alright, ' he turned his gaze to the window of the lab, trying to grab the attention of the frantic scientists and Steve, 'Guys! Little help out here?'

They all stopped their panicked yelling and turned at the sound of Clint's voice, their eyes dropping to Wanda on the ground. Shuri immediately ran out of the lab and crouched at her side, checking her vital signs.

'No abnormal readings, she's fainted,' she concluded, 'Best to take her to her room, I think. '

'I'll take her, Clint,' Steve offered, scooping up the young woman in his arms, 'Keep trying to find out what happened,' he nodded towards the lab, and started down the hall.

His stride was interrupted by an especially loud alarm blaring in the lab. He turned around quickly, just in time to yell out to the two scientists and Clint before the window of the lab exploded outwards, throwing them against the opposite wall as glass shattered to the ground. Steve quickly placed Wanda down against a wall, before rushing to the others.

Bruce coughed as he tried to push himself up, Shuri next to him groaned as she wiped a little blood from her cheek where some glass had struck her. Clint lay flat on his back, 'I would like to have one day, just one, where something doesn't go catastrophically wrong.'

'Are you all ok?' Steve said to a halt, helping Shuri and Bruce up, offering a hand to Clint, 'What happened? What was that alarm?'

They all turned toward the lab. As dust settled, they could almost make out a figure.

'Vision?' Steve asked tentatively.

The familiarly deep, British voice answered, 'I do not know this Vision that you speak of.

The figure came into view, phasing through the wall to be in front of the Avengers.

'You... you are Vision,' Bruce explained, concerned now.

'I am not familiar with this name... I have... I have no records of this label being assigned to me. '

'Shuri... ' Steve turned to the teenager, who was hurriedly tapping away at the slightly shattered screen of her tablet.

'The data that didn't transfer... it was the memory files... ' she realised, eyes wide, glancing from her screen to the android.

'Vision, do you have any recollection of... Thanos? Of... ' he hesitated, glancing down the hall to see that she was alright, 'Wanda Maximoff?'

Vision shut his eyes for a moment, searching for information, 'Wanda Maximoff, brother of Pietro Maximoff. Abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation. Member of Hydra, under Wolfgang von Strucker.'

'Anything else? Do you know anything else about her?' Bruce urged.

'That is all the information I presently possess on Miss Maximoff.'

'He doesn't... he doesn't remember anything from after we created him...' Steve realised. 

Bruce and Shuri exchanged a worried glance.

'What do we do?' Clint asked, finally standing.

'Cap?'

'...there's nothing you can do about his memories?' Steve directed the question to Shuri.

'No, I- I don't believe so, but I could... look into it.'

'In the meantime?'

'I guess we... fill him in?' Steve offered, looking to his teammates.

They nodded.

'Alright then. Bruce, Clint, take Vision and fill him in as much as you possibly can, I'll take Wanda to her room. Shuri-'

'I'll look into it,' Shuri immediately darted down the hallway, tablet in hand.

Steve watched as Clint and Bruce led the android away. He wasn't sure what this meant, for any of them, but he was especially worried about how Wanda would react. He knelt next to her to lift her up again, and carried her silently to her room.

Steve was trying to pull the door shut as silently as possible, but apparently not silently enough. Wanda's form shifted on the bed and she quietly murmured, 'Steve...'

He sighed, pushing the door open and making his way to the edge of her bed.

'How do you feel, Wanda? You fainted.'

'I feel... fine,' she pushed herself to a sitting position, 'but... something's wrong- Vision!'

Steve spotted the red panic in her eyes, and quickly placed a hand gently on her shoulder to stop her from getting up.

'It's okay... he's...' he didn't know exactly how to put it. He was alive, but...

'Is he back?' her eyes were wide, searching Steve's face, but not intruding his mind, a barrier the team had decided upon long ago, Wanda could not read someone's mind without permission.

Steve sat down next to her on the bed, 'Well... yes,' he couldn't look up to see the way her eyes lit up slightly, 'but there were... complications.'

'What kind of complications?' her tone was nervous.

'Wanda he... he doesn't...' Steve couldn't say it, not to her. Telling her that the love of her life, the man who she loved, who protected her, had no memory of her? He couldn't bring himself to.

'I might let Clint explain...' he thought she might take it better from him.

'No... I need to know now, Steve. Just tell me.'

He sighed, 'Wanda, I-'

She grabbed his arm, looking him dead in the eye, 'Please,' she barely whispered.

He looked at his hands, searching for a way to say it that wasn't so blunt.

'Shuri and Banner managed to successfully bring him back but... something- we don't know what- something went wrong in the final stages of the reboot and... some files didn't transfer and they can't transfer them now.'

'What files?'

Steve's eyes met hers, 'His memories...' he finished.

He almost didn't see the red light flash through her eyes, she loosened her grip on his arm.

'Memories?'

Steve nodded.

'I...he doesn't... he doesn't remember anything?'

'No.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Steve could see the tears building in Wanda's eyes, but had no idea how he could possibly comfort her. Eventually, he quietly told her he would give her some time alone and exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, Wanda broke down.


	42. 42 - Hi, I'm Milton - [Fitzsimmons]

SHIELD ACADEMY ERA

Lights flickered across the messy room, books and papers scattered, clothes left unfolded. The small television quietly played a re-run of last week's football (soccer) game. Fitz sat on the unmade bed, arms crossed, watching, unimpressed, as Manchester United missed yet another goal.

Fitz yawned, sliding himself down until he was nearly lying on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, blocking the bright television light from his tired eyes.

Quiet knocking, barely audible over the football match made him open his eyes.

Who would be here at this hour?

Slowly sliding off the bed, reaching to mute the tv, he shuffled to the door. As he opened the door, he rubbed his eyes, vision blurry for a second until they focused on the visitor.

'Jemma? What's... what's wrong?'

Jemma Simmons stood on his doorstep, eyes hung low, tear tracks streaking her face. She looked helpless, vulnerable, scared.

'Here, uh... come- come in,' Fitz gently put his hand on her shoulder and led her inside to sit on his bed.

Jemma sniffed a small 'Thankyou.'

'What happened? Are- are you okay?'

'It's... it's Milton...' she quietly whispered, wiping away a tear.

Fitz stifled the need to sigh. Milton. Simmons' cabbage-head boyfriend. Limited braincells, agreed with every single thing Jemma said and followed her around like a lost puppy. Fitz couldn't stand him.

'What did he do?'

'He didn't... he didn't do anything. It-' her voice hitched, 'it was me.'

'Well... what did you do then?'

'I ruined it... I ruined everything,' she sobbed again.

'Hey, hey- it's okay, shhh,' Fitz tried to calm her, he hated seeing her like this, 'just tell me what happened and I'll try to help.'

'There's- there's nothing you can do, Fitz. I ruined it all.'

Jemma took a deep, shaky breath, and lifted her eyes to look at Fitz. He could see just how red and swollen they were.

'We were fighting... no- disagreeing- over... I don't even know what but... I got mad. I yelled at him to leave me alone, that- that I was sick of him following me everywhere. And... other things... and- he... he yelled back that... that I was...' more tears fell on her face, she tried to finish her sentence but couldn't.

'It's okay, you don't have to say it,' Fitz sat on the bed next to her, 'so... did he... leave? Break up with you?'

'No... I broke up with him.'

To himself, Fitz was glad that Milton was out of the picture. But, he still hated him for making Simmons feel this way.

'So... if you broke up with him... why are you upset?'

'Because... because of what he said... I- I don't think... no one else is ever going to like me the way he did...' she trailed off into sobs again.

Fitz' heart skipped a beat, how could she think that? If only she could see herself how he saw her. He loved her more than Milton ever would.

He wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders, inviting her to rest her head on his.

'Shhh... don't listen to a word he said. You're much better off without him. Someone does- someone will love you more than he ever did. How could they not? You're smart, kind, beautiful. Don't let that idiot get in your head.'

Jemma smiled, 'Thankyou, Fitz. I guess... I guess most girls feel the same after their first breakup.'

'Wait, first?'

'Yeah... didn't I ever tell you? I'd never had a boyfriend before Milton. Not even in school. No one wanted little nerd Jemma Simmons.'

Fitz had to stop himself from jumping in, telling her how he felt, telling her how he wanted her, more than anything. But he couldn't. Not now.

'Well, they don't know what they were missing.'

Jemma lifted her head from his shoulder, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips. She wiped at her face, 'Do-do you have a tissue?'

'Tissue- yeah, yeah, hang on, ummm...' Fitz pulled open a bedside drawer, rummaging around before finding a small packet and handing it to her.

He sat quietly as she dabbed at her face.

'Thankyou Fitz. I feel a bit better now. I'm sorry I came over so late.'

'Anytime. You're my best friend.'

They smiled at eachother for a moment. Fitz couldn't help but notice how the light played on her face, eyes dropping to her lips for just a second, quickly lifting them back to her eyes when his consciousness caught up.

'I uhh...' he looked away, 'Uhh...Hobnobs? I- I have a packet? Want some?'

'British comfort food,' she sniffed and smiled wider, 'I'd love some.'


	43. 43 - Know Me Part 2 - [Scarletvision]

Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see, all she could feel, was him. Her head spun, trying to make sense of any of it. She shook as though the temperature had suddenly dropped, hands cold and slightly numb, every sense in overdrive. The light was too bright for her eyes to handle, but closing her eyes made everything come flooding back. The sound of the birds chirping outside was too loud, but putting a pillow over her ears proved too much. Every nerve in her body was on fire, sensitive to everything she touched, even the bedsheets felt invasive. 

How could this be happening?

Her parents had been killed.

Her brother had been killed.

The love of her life had died in front of her.

Twice.

She had practically died and come back to life five years later.

After all that, she finally had a chance to have Vision back.

And now, she didn't.

He's alive, she tried to tell herself, he's still here.

But it wasn't the same.

She had no idea how long it had been by the time the tears stopped falling and the shaking stopped. 

There was a hesitant knock at her door. Wanda tried to wipe away the tear tracks and push her hair back off her face before the visitor to came in.

Clint gently pushed the door open, peering in, 'Can I...?'

Wanda nodded, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, looking at her hands. Clint took a seat next to her.

'I won't ask how you're doing, because I already know. But... you don't have to feel like this. Don't lose hope.'

'How can I not?'

'After everything, everything we've all been through, we never lose hope. It's kind of our thing. We can find a way, I-'

'We can't!' Wanda stood up, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes, 'We tried! We tried everything! This was...' she wiped her eyes, not wanting to say it, 'this was our last shot and it... it failed. We failed, Clint.'

'We didn't fail, it's just a setback. Shuri is already looking into it. Even if we can't...' Clint looked up at Wanda, seeing how she was just a scared kid, really. The rest of the team sometimes forgot how young she really was, but not Clint.

'Even if we can't get his memories back, we got him back. You two built a relationship back then, you can do it again now. He's still your Vision, Wanda.'

They were silent. Wanda fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper, she didn't know what to say.

'I know you don't believe me,' said Clint, 'but you have to try to. He will love you again, just like he did before.'

Wanda wiped her eyes again, lifting her gaze to Clint.

'Go talk to him.'

'I- I can't. Clint I... I just-'

'Try, Wanda. Please. We'll be right there with you.'

She considered for a moment.

'Okay,' she decided quietly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wanda's heartbeat rose as they neared the living area. Bruce was sitting with Vision on a couch. The android was listening intently to the scientist. Wanda stopped when she first saw him.

'I... this is- this is too much, Clint... I can't-'

'You can, Wanda. You have to.'

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'You're right. No time like the present. I have to do it some time.'

'Exactly.'

Wanda walked in, drawing Bruce and Vision's gaze immediately.

'I'll uhh...' Bruce glanced between the pair, 'leave you to it.' He stood up and made to leave, stopping briefly next to Wanda to give her a comforting look before walking out of the room.

Wanda advanced towards Vision. Her heart pounded.

'Miss Maximoff,' the familiar voice addressed. Just hearing his voice again left a sting in her chest. 

'I would like to offer my apologies.'

For the first time, she looked up and directly at him. It was the strangest feeling of all. Looking into the eyes of the man she loved, who she knew had loved her too, but knowing that he didn't remember any of it.   
She took a seat across from him.

'Miss Maximoff, I-'

'Wanda,' she corrected.

'Wanda,' he continued, 'Dr Banner and Mr Barton have explained the situation to me. Our shared history, Thanos, the aftermath. I am terribly sorry. This must be... strange, for you.'

'It is.'

'I believe that my past self was able to evolve into a...' he searched for the right word. He wasn't human, nor android... 'being, capable of emotion and feelings. I do believe that, with time, I may develop similarly, if you would give me the chance.'

Wanda wasn't sure how to react. Yes, she wanted her Vision back, all emotional and nervous and loving. But right now, he wasn't that. She had to remind herself that this was how her Vision had begun, too.

'What did they tell you of... us?'

'I am aware that we were friends for a time, and then we became... more.'

'What do you think about that?' it was the question she was most scared to ask. Could you love me again?

He considered this for a moment, 'I think that... perhaps... if I was able to come to know you first as a friend, as I did before, perhaps... we could... evolve.'

It wasn't really a yes or a no, but Wanda would take it. She nodded.

'This is very strange for me. To go from having... everything. You were my everything. To having that taken away was... horrible, worse than my most distressing nightmares. And then to have a chance at that life again was incredible, but then it all went wrong and... here we are.'

'I understand. But I am that same...man... that you fell in love with. Though I am not currently familiar with the feeling of love, I do think I could be. And I could be... with you, if you would give me that opportunity.'

Wanda couldn't help but let her lips curl slightly at the edges, though she pulled them back quickly.

'I would.'


	44. 44 - What's Happening To Me? - [Philinda + Bus Kids]

Coulson,' I whisper into the comms, but am met with only the crackle of static. I try again, 'Coulson, do you copy?'

I'm interrupted by a shriek echoing from somewhere. It's chillingly familiar.

Daisy.

'No...' I quickly run, as fast as I can, through the corridors of this unfamiliar place, calling out for her.

More cries of pain.

No matter where I turn, I'm no closer to finding her, I just hear her screams from every direction.

'Daisy!' I cry out, desperate.

'May...' a quiet voice croaks from nearby. I look for the source, checking corners until I finally find...

'No... no, not you too,' I collapse next to him. He's pale, weak, worse than I've ever seen him. His face is bloodied and grazed.

'Melinda... Daisy...'

'I know, I know, I'm trying to find her,' I all but sob as I try to assess his injuries. Phil lifts his hand to mine on his chest.

'Go to her first...'

'I can't leave you here,' I say firmly. I'm trying anything to wipe the blood from his skin. He's shaking, cold. I wipe my blurring eyes, trying to focus on the man in front of me and helping him.

'May... please...' he whispers.

I meet his eyes. They're so full of pain and anguish and yet also so full of love.

'I can't, Phil... I can't leave y-'

I'm cut off by another scream from Daisy, both of us snap our heads towards the end of the hallway.

'Go, May... She needs you... Please,' he wraps his fingers over my hand, 'for me.'

I look down at him, how he's slumped against the wall, crimson blood painting any visible skin and soaking through his shirt.

'I've survived worse,' he reads my mind. Always one to make jokes in critical conversations. 'Go.'

So I do. With many looks back at him as I sprint towards the end of the hall.

Please. Please let me find her. Please let her be okay.

I turn right, running hard, metal floor pounding against my boots. I stop at the junction in the corridors.

Another scream.

But it's from behind me.

How is that possible?

I turn back and run back in the same direction I just came from. I look down the hallway where Coulson lay.

He's not there.

There's no sign he ever was. No blood on the floor. Nothing.

'Phil!' I cry.

What is happening?

Left, right.

Right, left.

No matter where I turn, where I run, I can't find either of them. Daisy's screams just get louder and more pained and echo everywhere.

I crash to the floor, my face wet with tears. I try to cover my ears, block out the screams.

I can't help them.

'May?' a voice calls.

Again, 'May?'

'Fitz?'

'May?' the familiar Scottish agent rounds the corner, frantically looking around, spotting me and running over, 'May! Are you okay?'

'Daisy... And Coulson... I lost them,' I whisper.

'Lost them? What-'

Fitz' voice gets drowned out by another scream. I flinch at the sound of Daisy in pain.

'What's wrong? What-'

'Didn't you hear that?'

The look of confusion on his face says it all.

'Daisy... She-'

'Fitz!' Jemma suddenly appears and rushes towards us, 'There you are! I've been looking for you both! What's wrong-' before Jemma could finish her sentence, she collapsed to the floor with a cry.

'Jemma!' Fitz yelled, leaving my side and rushing towards her. She had been shot, square in the back, by the figures now moving down the corridor towards us, guns raised.

Fitz is sobbing as he holds Jemma in his lap. There's nothing he can do. There's nothing I can do except try to whimper Fitz's name in warning as I see one of the armoured figures take aim at him.

He doesn't hear. 

The bullet strikes him in the chest and he falls backwards, gasping for air, hands still grasping Jemma.

I try to pull myself towards them, but its as if my legs have stopped working. I can't move, I'm frozen. I can't do anything except watch as Fitz cries and gasps as he bleeds out right in front of me, holding the form of Jemma.

'Fitz... Jemma... no...' I whimper. I'm shaking now.

This can't be happening.

What is going on?

I see Fitz's hand drop to the ground, limp. My heart skips.

Whimpers turn into sobs, breathing becomes shallow. I can't think clearly. All my mind is screaming is 'you lost them. All of them. You didn't do anything. It's your fault.'

'May? May!'

Great, now I'm hallucinating his voice.

'May, can you hear me? May, it's me!' it sounds like he's right next to me, 'May, it's Phil. Please hear me! May!'

I can feel a weight on my shaking hands. Familiar.

'May please,' now a hand on my cheek. But there's no one there. I can't see anyone. But I can hear and feel him.

'Phil... I'm sorry... I lost you... I lost them all.'

'May, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're okay. You're here, with us. We're all okay. You need to see me.

His voice is desperate. I'm confused.

'Focus on my voice, Melinda. Just listen to me. We're all safe, please.'

I close my eyes and listen to him. I try to block everything else out of my mind. For a moment, it's like being underwater. I can't hear anything and then... clarity. Phil's voice.

I open my eyes.

'Phil...' I sob, falling into his arms, 'You're okay.'

'I'm fine, it's okay.'

I remember suddenly and look up at him, 'Daisy...'

'I'm here, May,' Daisy comes into view and crouches next to me. 

'You're alright... you're not hurt.'

'No, I'm fine. What happened, May?'

'I-I don't know. What about Fitzsimmons?'

'Here,' Fitz says from behind me, I'm relieved to hear his voice.

'Jemma, any idea what happened to May?' Coulson asked, helping me to sit up but still holding my hand.

'No... It sounds like hallucinations but...'

'It felt real...' I explained, 'All of it. No matter what I did... I lost... all of you.'

'The important thing is, we're all safe. We can work out what it was later. For now, let's get out of here,' Coulson nods to FitzSimmons.

'Can you stand?' Daisy asks, looping her arm under mine and around my back. Phil does the same.

As they help me walk, I can't help but keep staring at each of the people around me. My family. I had lost all of them. I don't understand what happened, but it felt so real. I had seen two of them die right in front of me. I wasn't able to get to Daisy to save her. I had left Phil, dying on the ground. And yet, here they were.


	45. 45 - Don't Mind Me - [Fitzsimmons]

Repetitive work was Fitz's least favourite thing about science. He was sick of testing formulas. They'd been at it for hours now and had barely made any progress. He sighed, letting his pen slip from his fingertips and running his hands through his hair. He turned on the chair, spinning to look over to where Jemma was.

She worked with such precision. Lifting vials, drawing samples, placing them into the machine, recording results. Everything was done with practised ease. She made it look easy.   
He couldn't help but let his gaze linger on her, the beautiful way she focussed, so intent on her work that she was in her own little world.

Fitz sighed, thinking out loud; 'I'm so I'm love with you.'

Jemma turned to look at him, smiling, 'Where did that come from?'

'Nowhere, don't mind me. Just being honest,' he lifted himself from his chair to go and join her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

She looked up at him, gaze soft and loving. She could lose herself in those eyes of his.

'How's the work going?' he asked, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

'It's not, really,' she exasperated, 'Yours?'

Fitz took a deep breath and leaned back against the bench, holding Jemma's hands, 'Same. I'd give anything to just leave it.'

'Well,' Jemma moved herself closer to him, mere inches away, 'why can't we?'

'Coulson'll be expecting a report tomorrow... we're not even halfway there.'

'What's a little break going to change? Lunch?'

Fitz gave in immediately, 'Thought you'd never ask.'


	46. 46 - Make it Disappear - [May/Ward]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, obviously, before it all went downhill. Set after that hotel scene where Ward follows May. Let's pretend this is the first time that happened between them.

He wasn't sure what exactly he expected, but this definitely wasn't it. He never thought May would be so... desperate. She was always so stoic but now... she was vulnerable like he'd never thought she could be.

He supposed, deep down, it was a basic human need, the need for affection, physical contact, human connection. Needs even Melinda May couldn't deny.

He definitely hadn't stopped her when she had taken off his shirt, small nails scratching at his exposed skin. He hadn't denied her when she had whispered, simply, looking up at him, 'Please.'  
Ward would never deny she was attractive, any man could have seen that, but she was so much more interesting than that. She had secrets, she was quite honestly the scariest woman he had ever met, but at the same time, there was another side to her that no one saw. One that he had never seen, until now.

They had ended up on the bed after a few minutes, May in his lap. Ward couldn't deny he was enjoying this, but he could tell this wasn't May expressing feelings for him. Sure, she cared about him, she cared about everyone on the team, but this wasn't that. This was her needing something, someone, to look after her. For once, she wanted to be the one who didn't have to come up with a plan, keep everyone safe, put herself last, make the hard choices.

But still, he let it go on for a while, their lips locking and hands roaming. Eventually, when things started to progress further than Ward thought wise, he pulled back.

'May...'

May looked worried. Had she taken it too far?

Ward could tell what she was thinking, 'I don't have a problem with what we're doing, believe me I'm happy to let it continue; but I need you to tell me why.'

May didn't respond, just let her eyes drift to Grant's lips. Ward granted her a short kiss before he pulled back again.

'Kissing me isn't going to make it disappear, May.'

May looked down, disappointed but not surprised. She moved to shuffle off him, but Ward placed his hands on her hips, urging her to stay and look at him. Her eyes met his.

Ward searched her expression for anything, any tell of what she was feeling, what she was thinking. All he could see was fear.

'Just tell me, May. And I'll do what I can to help. If you just need to be distracted, I can do that, happily, but if you need something else, I'll do that too.'

'I'm terrified. I'm always terrified. I act like I know what to do, but really sometimes I don't. I can't always be the one looking out for the team. I can't keep putting everyone in danger, making the decisions when no one else is brave enough to say what we're all thinking. I don't want to always be the brave one...' May explained quietly. She confirmed everything Ward suspected.

'You need someone else to take the reigns for once and think about you, rather than you thinking about everyone else?'

She nodded. Ward stroked his thumbs over the skin above her hips, and smiled gently at her, which she returned, just slightly.

'Even specialists need a break. We're only human. We need to let off steam somehow,' he adjusted her in his lap, 'and I just might be able to help with that side of things.'

May smiled again and let her arms fall to his chest as Ward pushed forward, their lips locking once again. 

It wouldn't be the last time. As long as they both understood that it was between them only, and the reasons for it were nothing more than distraction from their insane lives, he felt comfortable with it. Though, he couldn't deny his heart had sunk very slightly at the thought that May didn't actually feel anything for him.

But still, he could pretend, at least for this little while, when they were like this, wrapped up in eachother. He could trick his mind into thinking it wasn't just to make everything else disappear.


	47. 47 - Not Again - [Daisy & May]

She had her powers back. She didn't want them, she never wanted them again, after seeing, experiencing what she could cause, she didn't want anything to do with the name Quake.

As soon as she was loose from the restraints that Fitz- no, The Doctor? She wasn't sure anymore, had placed on her, she had pushed past Simmons and May, and bolted to her room, their calls echoing down the hall after her as her boots pounded the floor, carrying her as quickly as she could manage.

She fumbled with the handle on her door, her whole body shaking as she pushed it open frantically, slamming it behind her and scrambling onto her bed, hugging a pillow to her heaving chest.

Not again. I can't do this again.

I can't have them back. I can't be trusted. I'm dangerous, I'm so dangerous. I can't do this.

I caused it, I caused it all. I can't... I can't...

Her skin felt like it was simultaneously on fire and like it was cold as ice. She desperately grasped at the pillow and the bedsheets, feeling like she couldn't control her body's movements. She couldn't stop her body shaking, not even noticing that she was subconsciously shaking the room around her. Her breaths were shallow and rapid, her heart racing. She couldn't call into effect any of her training.

She heard the pounding on the door as if she was underwater. Her vision was blurred from her tears, and was strobing, in the same way it does when someone stands up too fast, except it wouldn't go away.   
She could barely see the figure push open the door and clamber onto the bed with her, placing a hand gently on her knee and shoulder as they motioned for another figure in the door to leave them.

'Daisy? Daisy, listen to me,' the voice still sounded distorted, her brain too caught up in her own thoughts to even register who it was, 'you're okay, we can do this. We've been through worse than this, fight it, Daisy.

She still couldn't work out who it was, only knowing that the voice was familiar. It kept on soothing her, encouraging her, for the next few minutes as the waves of fear and horrible thoughts rained down on her. Eventually, the room stopped shaking, as did her body, and she didn't feel like crawling out of her skin quite as much.

The hand on her shoulder had moved to her hair, and was gently smoothing it as the voice whispered word of comfort. 'You're safe, Daisy. I know you're scared, it's going to be okay, I've got you.

As the feelings had diminished, she had been able to work out that the voice was May. One of the two people she trusted with this side of her, the scared, vulnerable side, the one where she felt helpless. The one that was still the scared little girl who had never had someone make sure she was okay, the one who thought every single bad thing that happened would mean the end of everything she cared about. Daisy was still in tears, and still unable to slow her breathing, thoughts still racing, but she felt safer with May there than by herself.

Without meaning to, she had leant into May's embrace and found herself with her head resting on May's chest. 'It's okay, Daisy. We'll work it out. Just focus on calming down. I'll stay as long as it takes, Coulson is on his way.'

They stayed like this for a while, until Daisy's mind stopped spiralling with irrational thoughts and she was able to reign in her emotions. When May could tell that the episode had eased, she helped Daisy to sit against the headboard of the bed.

'I know you aren't but I'm going to ask anyway, are you okay?'

Daisy just looked at May, not needing to say anything for her to understand. She was okay in that the episode had passed, but not in the sense that everything she had tried to hard to avoid had now become a reality and it could get irrepairibly worse.

'I can't let it happen,' Daisy said quietly, throat raw from screaming and crying.

'We won't, you aren't that person. Nothing is fixed. We'll find a way to change the timeline.'

'If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have to.'

'You know Phil never would have left you there,' May's hand was still resting on her knee, her thumb tracing lines on her jeans.

'But he should've, it was the right call to make.'

'You would've done the same for him.'

'But that's not the point, I-'

'Now isn't the time to worry yourself with that. It happened, you're here, and we'll deal with whatever happens because of that.'

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

'May?'

'Yeah.'

'I need a drink.'

May smiled and looked to the girl next to her. 'Let's get you a drink and let Simmons look you over.' 

May held the door for her and kept a hand on Daisy's back as she guided her to the lab. She couldn't deny that she was worried about the future and how, or if, the timeline could be changed, and Daisy's part in that. She couldn't begin to comprehend the situation with Fitz, but right now, all that mattered was making sure the team was safe, and that Daisy was okay.


	48. 48 - Late Nights - [Fitzsimmons]

She had been tossing and turning all night, unable to shut her brain off so that she could rest. Her mind was racing and there seemed to be no hope of it slowing. The hours just seemed to drag on forever...

11pm, they were sat watching some mindless television. They had settled on some strange animated show that seemed to be playing reruns all night. It wasn't very interesting or funny in the slightest but it was still entertainment.

Midnight, Fitz had fallen asleep next to her. Jemma decided she should probably try to sleep too, the show had ended and she had switched the screen off, not wanting to watch another episode.

1am, sleep just wasn't overcoming her. She couldn't stop thinking about all the work they had to do, things to test and analyse, not to mention repair equipment for missions and such. There was just so much to get done...

2am. Jemma was fed up. Normally it would be quite lovely and relaxing to just lie in bed with Fitz, listening to the ambience of the base and his steady breathing next to her, but when her mind wouldn't stop running in circles, she couldn't appreciate it. She checked to see that Fitz was still asleep before she pushed the blankets off her and left the room as quietly as she could, pulling the door shut silently.

The light of the hallway was blinding in comparison with that of their room, but while she allowed her eyes to adjust she made her way towards the kitchen. A cup of tea should sort me out, she thought, clicking the kettle on and grabbing a teabag and mug from the cupboard and a new carton of milk from the freshly stocked fridge.

After the tea had been made, she decided to do something productive, considering she was already up. Maybe giving the lab a tidy would wear her out a little? The vivid white of the sterile lab and the silver desks did nothing to help her accustomise to the bright lights, eyes still tired from the long hours everyone had been working.   
Rubbing her eyes, she placed her steaming mug onto one of the benches between some scattered pens and a notepad. Looking around, she took account of her surroundings. There were papers on just about every surface, open files and half-completed paperwork, forgotten cups, research books. It needed a good clean.

And so, that's exactly what it got. Jemma started clearing mess, sorting papers, organising workspaces and filing away reports. She was so focused on cleaning the lab that she had no idea how long she had been there until she finally took a moment to take a sip of her now nearly cold tea. Looking around, she could see the progress clearly. The desks were now tidy and organised, files neatly stacked next to computer screens and full test tubes.

Just as she went to look at the time on one of the tablets (which were now all charging, rather than sitting on 17% battery on a desk beneath a stack of paper), she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Turning towards the door, she was surprised to see Fitz, hair messy and eyes only half open.

As soon as he spotted her, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 'There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!'

Jemma put her cup down as he came over to her, 'What for? I thought you'd still be asleep.'

'I was until I woke up and you weren't next to me,' he explained, putting his hand on hers that was resting on the desk, 'I got worried.'

She smiled, he was endearing when he was like this; all protective and romantic, 'I couldn't sleep, thought I'd get up and do something instead,' she gestured around at the now tidy lab.

Fitz rubbed his eyes as he looked around, 'Looks great. Can you come back to bed now? Are you tired?'

She hadn't thought about it while she'd been busy, but now that he mentioned it she did feel the need to yawn. 'I guess so, let me go clean my cup.'

Fitz stopped the hand that reached for the mug, 'Leave it for tomorrow, let's go to bed.'

'But-'

'Bed,' he said firmly, taking her hand and pulling her away from the desk towards the door.

'Why couldn't you sleep?' he asked as they walked, swinging their entwined hands back and forth.

'Just had so much going on in my head with all we have to get done over the next couple of days.'

'Don't worry, we'll get it all done, we always do.'

'Always?'

'Well... nearly always,' he opened the door to their room, motioning her inside.

They climbed back into the bed, and Jemma rested her head on Fitz's chest. He threaded his fingers in her hair, letting them run through it absent-mindedly for a few moments before letting it rest on her back.

'Get some sleep Jem, love you.'

She smiled as she let her eyes close. No matter how many times he said that, she smiled every single time. 'Love you too, Fitz.'


	49. 49 - Nothing Like You - [Grant Ward & Skye]

When they'd gotten the cryptic message, everyone had objected to Skye going. Not only was she an untrained agent, they had no idea who had asked to meet her, and considering everything else that had happened recently, it was a risky move.

But it was one they had to take.

They had been offered valuable information, information that could help them take down Hydra for good; locations, names, etc., but only if Skye was the one to collect it. She was prepared to go, May had given her basic combat training, and the team could be on standby at a safe distance should things go south.

After much arguing, planning and lectures from Coulson and May, they had agreed to let her go.

Gun raised, Skye edged along the wall, flashlight illuminating the dark corridor in front of her. The building was dead silent, which of course made the whole thing even creepier than it already was. The only noise was her careful footsteps on the concrete floor. It was unusually cold in the building, considering the fact it was a blistering summer outside. Skye tightened her grip on the gun's handle.

'See anything yet, Skye?' Coulson's voice came over the coms in her ear.

'Not yet. This place seems abandoned.'

'Stay alert,' May warned.

She continued along the hallway, trying to keep her breathing steady in this moderately creepy and dangerous setting.

'There's an room at the end of the hall,' she informed the team, flashlight just beginning to allow her to see the large room just ahead of her. When she reached the opening, it revealed a big space filled with storage containers and crates, some broken, covered in cobwebs. Industrial piping weaved across the ceiling between the steel beams.

'Back to the wall, we can hear ev-' May's reminders were cut off both by the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the building and the sudden static that cut through her earpiece. She winced at both noises, rapidly aiming her gun toward where the noise seemed to have come from.

'May? Coulson? Do you copy?' she whispered. No reply.

'They can't hear you,' a voice called from the other side of the darkened room. Skye's aim shifted toward the familiar voice.

'EMP, thought you guys would know better,' the voice was closer now. Skye could feel her heart rate rise and knuckles clench.

Grant Ward stepped forward just enough that the flashlight revealed his face, 'Then again, I guess I was the specialist.'

'What's to stop me from shooting you right now?' Skye spat, 'After everything you did to us.'

'You wouldn't do that,' the Hydra operative responded coolly, moving to lean against a stack of wooden crates, 'I trained you better than to act on your emotions in these situations.'

She scowled at him, 'Why am I here? What do you want?'

'You know what I want, Skye.'

'You know what I want? I want to put a bullet in your chest right now. You nearly killed Fitz, you psychopath! I can't believe I was ever dumb enough to actually trust you!' she yelled at him.

'I didn't want anything to happen to any of you! I was following orders! You just have to listen to me!' he yelled back, standing up, anger clouding his eyes as he got closer to Skye.

'I'm never listening to you and your twisted logic ever again! You tricked me into coming here so you could, what, kill me?' her gun was mere inches from his chest now.

'I could never,' his voice softened as he lifted his arms to demonstrate he was unarmed, 'Just, listen to me, please.'

Skye began to lower her gun, Ward's eyes locked to hers.

Then he fell on the floor with a pained cry.

Skye had kicked him... well, where it would hurt especially.

'I'm offended you thought I was that stupid,' Skye smirked before flinging her foot towards him once more, but Ward was too fast, even in his current state. He slid himself away from her kick, grabbed her ankle and pulled. Sending Skye falling backward to the floor.

Her backpack cushioned her fall slightly, but the breath still got knocked out of her lungs momentarily. Ward climbed on top of her while she was stunned. They scrambled against eachother for a few moments, fists attempting to pound at eachother, legs kicking with abandon. Eventually, Ward managed to pin Skye's wrists to the ground.

'You want to know how I know you don't really want me dead?'

Skye scowled at him and tried weakly to break free of his grasp.

'You had a loaded gun and didn't use it on me once. You don't want me dead, Skye.'

'That doesn't mean I don't hate you, it just proves I'm not a murderer like you!' In a move she suddenly remembered May teaching her one time, she slid her pinned wrists over to one side of her head, locked Ward's legs with her own and used her hips to push as hard as she could so that they rolled over, Ward now on his back and Skye able to jump up and pull out the icer holstered at her hip, pointing it at Ward. Ward tried to sit up, 

'I am nothing like you, don't ever tell me I am,' she growled at him, before shooting him twice, square in the chest. Blue lines exploded on his skin and he dropped back, unconscious. 

As soon as he was out, Skye holstered the icer and took a shaky breath.   
Coulson and May ran in at that moment, guns raised. They looked between Ward's unconscious body and Skye.

'We figured it might be him. Didn't think he'd have the guts to show up without half of Hydra though,' May said, approaching Ward, checking he was definitely down for the count. 'Every time I see him I want to punch his lights out.'

'I think Skye's already done that for you,' Coulson turned to Skye, 'He set off a short-range EMP, jammed the comms. We got here as fast as we could.'

'You okay?' Coulson asked, noticing when Skye ran her fingers over her wrists as they waited for the rest of the team to help take Ward into custody.

'Yeah, I just... I figured there'd be a fight but I didn't think it would be with him. I wasn't ready for him and his... manipulation. Or his face.'

'I know, I'm sorry you had to do that, we should've known better than to send you in alone.'

'Hopefully this time we can actually contain him. He should never be out in the world ever again.'

'Agreed.'

'Sir!' Mack addressed Coulson as the rest of the team entered, 'We've got a containment pod ready at the base and a truck waiting outside.'

'Good. Looks like he's waking up,' Coulson nodded to where May had now flipped the man's half-conscious body onto his stomach roughly, handcuffing his hands behind his back. Mack helped drag him to his feet and walk him towards the exit. Coulson and Skye glared as he walked toward them.

'Skye, I swear-' Ward started, but Coulson stepped in front of her, between the two.

'You don't talk to her. You don't talk at all unless we ask you to. Understood?' Coulson commanded.

Ward looked at Skye, who looked away, then back to Coulson.

'Yes sir.'

Mack pushed him forward.

Coulson turned to Skye as the rest of the team followed Ward and Mack out of the building. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Let's go.'


	50. 50 - You're Not - [FitzDaisy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the start of season 3!

It felt like that moment all over again.  
Those few seconds before he lost consciousness. The weight of the water pressing down on every part of his body, trying to drag him down. His breath running out. Limbs growing even weaker than they already were. Mind clouding, ears ringing. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't.

His forearms rested on the metal of the workbench, hands shaking, head hanging as he tried to push it away. It was all too much. Everything around him seemed far away, like he was in a dream. A nightmare. Repetitive thoughts making everything worse.

He had failed so many times. Tried everything he could possibly think of, even the ones that seemed absolutely impossible. He had tried to hold onto that hope, but every time he hit a dead end, it faded. There was next to none left.  
She was out there, somewhere, he could feel it. But he couldn't get to her.   
The shaking was getting worse, he tried to clasp his hands together and stop it. Eyes clamped shut, willing his heart to slow down, his mind to shut off, just for a second.

Nothing worked. Nothing ever worked. This had been happening more and more since the monolith. When Jemma got back and they were friends again, it had eased. He was still shaky and found it hard to articulate things sometimes, but it was better than when she wasn't there. But now... It was worse than it had ever been.

He slammed a hand down on the metal, frustrated. The stack of papers fell over, sending them scattering across the table, empty beakers and vials clattering around. He pressed his wrists to his forehead, leaning back against the table, still shaking.

"Fitz, what- you okay?" Skye-well, Daisy now, had entered the lab just as Fitz had hit the table. She walked closer to him.

"I'm - I'm fine," Fitz tried to turn around away from Daisy and hide his shivering hands.

"Fitz, you're not fine."

"Look, I'm fine. Really, just please, please leave me alone," Fitz put his hands onto the cold surface in front of him, trying to focus on the coolness of it.

Daisy circled the table so she was facing him, "Fitz, I know I'm not the someone you want to talk to, but I can't walk away."

Fitz lifted his eyes to look at her.

"She wouldn't want me to leave you like this."

Fitz bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stop his emotions from boiling over.   
The tears came anyway. They filled his eyes so his vision was blurred. He tried to ignore it, putting his arms on the table again and his head between them.

Daisy came to his side, rested one hand on his back, "It's okay, you did everything you could do."

"I've missed something," Fitz' voice cracked, "There has to be some- some piece of the puzzle I'm missing."

"Fitz, you've tried everything you or any of us could think of. She'd be proud of that."

"But it's-," he straightened up, taking a shuddering deep breath, angry, tear streaks lining his face, "it's not enough!"

"Fitz, take a breath," Daisy had tears in her eyes now; her best friend missing in action, possibly dead, and her other best friend falling to pieces, destroying himself over it.

"I can't, I-"

Daisy noticed his hand starting to shake unintentionally.

"I can't stop, Daisy. Because- because if I stop, I'll lose hope. I can't... I can't stop hoping.'

He was getting worked up and more upset, "Fitz, be reasonable-"

"I have to save her! She saved me, now it's my job to and I can't!" he was nearly yelling now, pacing around the lab, breath shaking and shallow, hands quivering.

"Fitz, stop it! Okay? Stop blaming yourself!" Daisy replied, Fitz stopped walking to look at her. "We all miss her, alright? We do; this is on everyone right now. Now, I know, I know what she means to you-"

"You don't!" Fits interjected, "You don't Daisy, no-one does!"

"Oh come on, Fitz! I-"

"I love her!" Fitz blurted.

They both stopped, Fitz turned away as soon as he realised he'd said it.

Daisy was shocked Fitz had actually said what they'd all known for longer than the pair themselves had, "Fitz I..."

He turned back around, "I love her, okay? And we were just about to get somewhere... I can't... I can't let this go, hoping... knowing, that she is still out there somewhere. I'll find her. I have to. I don't know how, but I can't stop here." His heart was pumping, breath still shaking. 

The look in Fitz's eyes told her that there was never going to be any convincing him. He would never stop until there was not a single chance of her still being alive, or until she was right there next to him. 

Fitz glanced over to Jemma's desk in the lab, that had remained untouched. She had a photo of them both during their graduation from the Academy taped above her computer monitor. They were both grinning. He took a shuddering breath and bit his lip, lifting his gaze to Daisy, worried about what her reaction would be.

The inhuman picked up the tablet off the table next to her and held it out towards Fitz, "Where do we go next?"


	51. 51 - Where It All Began - [Melinda May]

She could never forget that day.

Not only was it the most chaotic day she had ever had over her many years working for SHIELD, but it was the day that her world fell apart.

Even more than it already had.

She always thought that Bahrain had been her 'defining moment' as everyone so liked to call it. It definitely had been a defining moment. After that she was different. She cut everyone off.

But May 4th, 2012 would be burned into her brain and her heart forever.

Someone had pulled her away from her station at the Triskelion that day. An agent who was the same level as her. She didn't really know who he was, she'd seen him around occasionally but they'd never spoken, which is why she was confused when he'd burst into the room, grabbing everyone's attention, ran to her station, told her that she needed to go with him, and pulled her out of the room.

'What's going on, Agent?'

'Ford, Agent Ford,' he had replied. He was surprisingly young for an agent at that level.

'Not what I meant, what's happening?'

'Agent May, there's something that you need to know,' he was nervous, eyes darting around, hands unsteady as he gestured.

'Spit it out, Agent Ford.'

'It's Agent Coulson,' he blurted out.

May's heart stopped.

'What about Agent Coulson?'

'He's... he's dead, Agent May.'

She went numb. It was like everything was underwater. 

'Agent May?'

She managed to put up a wall just long enough to reply to the young agent, 'Thank you for informing me, Agent Ford. Back to work.'

The man nodded and retreated down the hall. May all but ran toward the nearest bathroom, pushing the door open and locking it behind her.

She closed her eyes, every single thing rushing back into her brain. All those missions they'd shared. The laughs. Him being a dork. Him being her support after Bahrain. He had always been there for her. He meant a lot to her, more than she'd ever stopped to consider, really. And now...

She couldn't even comprehend him not being there. He just always had been, he always knew what to say, and even though he could be a bit of a dork and bumble a bit, he always got the job done.

Remember your training, Melinda. Bottle it. Save it. She took a shuddering breath, willing the tears that threatened at the edges of her gaze to dissipate. Focus, you're in the middle of a war. Use the pain to motivate you.

And so she did, recalling all those years of training. She used the anger, the pain to do her job. It felt like she was on autopilot. They worked through the night. The battle ended, but that didn't mean that their job was over. So they just kept going.

It was about 3am on the 5th of May, the next day, when a high ranking agent entered the room and approached her desk.

What now? she thought. She didn't have anything left to lose.

'Agent May? The Director has requested to see you.'

That caught her attention, looking at the agent, 'Director Fury?'

'He's waiting in his office, when you're ready.'

She nodded, sending the man on his way.

Her coworkers around her were staring at her. A level 7 agent being summoned by the Director? Unheard of.

A few minutes later, she made her way to the Director's office.

A level 9 agent opened the door to the Director's office for her. Of course, she'd met him before. But given the circumstances, she figured he would have other priorities. What could he want with her?

'Director.'

Nick Fury turned to face her, 'Agent May, come in.'

May sat opposite the large metal desk, currently scattered in files.

'Cubicle life treating you well?' the man asked, also sitting down.

He was deflecting, 'Why am I here, Director Fury?'

'Always one to get down to business,' the man sighed, 'It's about Agent Coulson.'

Her heart stopped again, all that pain she'd tried to squash surfacing again, 'An Agent informed me earlier-' she began.

'Agent Ford. I know, I sent him. However, there have been... developments.'

'Developments?' what possibly could have changed in the last 12 hours? He was dead. That was pretty definitive.

'Agent May, have you heard of the TAHITI Protocol?'

'No sir.'

'Good. It's a Level 9 program, you shouldn't have. But now, you have. The program was designed to revive a fallen Avenger.'

'Revive? Is that... is that even possible? And I didn't hear about any Avengers dying...'

'It is possible. And yes, you did. Phil.'

Now May was confused, unless Phil had gotten superpowers since they'd seen eachother last week, he certainly wasn't Avenger material.

'I-'

'Coulson died. He died trying to kill the Asgardian threat that just nearly wiped out the entire city, and he almost succeeded. If you ask me, that makes him a superhero.'

The Director studied May for a moment. Clearly she still wasn't putting it together.

'I need Coulson. He is the future of SHIELD. I ran him through the TAHITI Protocol.'

'So... so he's...'

'Alive? Yes. But there's something about TAHITI that requires your assistance.'

Coulson was alive. May could jump for joy, if she was that kind of person. She was still very confused, but at least she hadn't lost him.

'See, TAHITI requires the use of this... substance. GH.325. It's... not from this planet.'

'You're saying its alien?'

'I was trying to be subtle, but yeah, basically. It triggers immediate cellular regeneration, that's how we revived him.'

Fury took a sip from the glass on his desk. Was it alcohol? May couldn't tell, though she wouldn't blame him for having a drink after the 48 hours he'd had.

'The process does require that we rewrite some of Agent Coulson's memories. He won't remember how we revived him. He thinks he was revived by surgeons then sent for rehabilitation on the island of Tahiti.'

'But... why would you have to rewrite his memories? Why can't he remember-'

'Agent Coulson used to oversee the project. The trials weren't as successful as we would have liked. Side effects, insanity. Due to the process.'

'Why would you put Phil- Agent Coulson, through that?'

'I had to. But that's why we rewrote his memories, so that what happened during the trials won't happen to him. However, I need you to monitor him. Keep an eye out for any issues that may arise as a result.'

'How am I meant to-'

'I'm assembling a team. Well, Coulson will think that he is, but actually you will be the one putting it together. You'll be on that team.'

May just stared at the man before her.

'That wasn't very clear. I need you to find agents that will suit the requirements I have put together. A specialist, a biologist, an engineer. And you. All there in case something goes wrong. Then, I will prompt Agent Coulson to put together a team, and you'll help him.'

May was still shellshocked. The last 24 hours were a blur. First she thought her best friend was dead, now she was being told that he had been revived with an alien substance, his brain reprogrammed. Understandably, it was a lot to take in.

'He's alive, Agent May. That's the main thing. I know what he means to you, what you've been through together. He thinks you're pretty special too, trust me.'

May hid the tiny blush that crept onto her cheeks.

'That's why I need your help. He trusts you. So, what do you say? I mean, it's not like you really have a choice, I've just divulged level 9 secrets to you.'

'Yes sir.'

Fury stood up, handing her a file. 'You'll do the right thing. I trust you, Agent May.'


	52. 52 - Not Having This Conversation - [Philindaisy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's forget the whole Coulson *SPOILER* dying part, just keep that amazing Philinda kiss in 5x21.

A heavy thud resounded through the dimly lit training room.

'Okay... point taken,' Daisy groaned, having just been thrown onto the mat. She pushed herself up off the floor, readjusting her sparring gloves.

'You favour your right, leave your left side exposed. You need to work on that.'

'I've been working on it,' Daisy replied, sighing as she stood up, 'ever since you started training me.'

'I know, and you've improved, but could still do with work.'

Daisy locked eyes with her attacker, fists guarding her head, knees bent, ready to dodge, block or strike. Spotting an opening, she darted forwards, aiming a jab to her assailant's left rib. Her fist was inches from contact when suddenly her arm was locked, pulled over the attacker's shoulder and once again she found herself thrown over onto the padded mats.

'Sloppy, you haven't been training enough,' the woman pushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead, 'Too obvious when you were about to attack.'

'Okay, May, I get it, I have to practice,' Daisy grumbled from the floor, letting herself lie there for a moment. Her heart rate was up, hair sticking to her face, muscles sore. They'd been training for over an hour now, no breaks. Breaks weren't really May's style.

But for Daisy, she sometimes made an exception, when she could see she was really exhausted. 'Let's take five.' May grabbed two water bottles from the shelf nearby and threw one to Daisy. She leaned against the wall, taking sips of the cold water, observing the young agent.

Daisy sat up, fiddling with the paper label on the plastic bottle in her hands.

May sighed, 'What?'

'Hmm?'

'You want to say something, you're trying to work out how to say it. You're too easy to read. What is it?' She could see right through Daisy; she did train her after all. 

'After what happened on that ship... with...' Daisy trailed off, looking back down at her hands.

'Spit it out, Daisy,' her senior advised.

'With Coulson.'

May shifted uncomfortably. She had anticipated having to have this conversation with her at some point.

'What about it?'

'Well? What are you two?'

'I'm not having this conversation with you, Daisy.'

'Oh come on May, the amount of flirting we've had to put up with between you two for however many years? It's about time something finally happened.'

May sighed, she wasn't going to get out of this easily, 'We haven't talked about it.'

'What?' Daisy was on her feet straight away. May rolled her eyes, Daisy was always so dramatic. 'How can you not talk about that?'

'Daisy-'

'Why aren't you dating him? You are both so clearly into eachother.'

May looked away from the young woman, 'He deserves better. I would destroy him.'

'He'd probably be into that,' Daisy smirked, her smile quickly fading at the glare May shot her. 'May, from day one it's been you and Coulson. Through everything, you two are the one constant that we've had.'

'I just... I don't know-' May tried to take a step away.

'I do. You're scared. Don't be,' Daisy smiled gently, 'He loves you, it's been there for years. We talk about knowing Fitzsimmons would happen before they did, but we've all been saying for years it would be you and Coulson in the end.'

May couldn't stop the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

'I know I'm not exactly a leading expert in relationships, but I do know you need to talk to him about it.'

'You want me to be honest right now?' May sighed. Daisy would just keep pushing if they didn't have this conversation.

'Yeah...?'

'First of all, this conversation is extremely uncomfortable. Second of all... you're right. I do... love him,' she hesitated on the last words. She'd only said them out loud once, and they'd been directly to Coulson. She'd never admitted it to anyone else.

'I know,' Daisy smiled, 'Always have. You know, those first few weeks I was on the Bus with you all, I actually had to ask Fitzsimmons if you two were a couple.'

May sniffed, 'That's what Phil and I did with Fitzsimmons.'

'You two were just as obvious and oblivious to eachother,' Daisy reminisced. God, they had been so flirty to eachother back then, she wasn't even sure they'd been aware of it at the time. 'Talk to him, May. It'll be killing him that you haven't talked about it. You both deserve this, eachother.'

'I suppose we could do with a win...' May thought out loud.

'Definitely. We have had a crazy few years.'

'You can say that again,' May sat her water bottle down. 'Now can we get back to sparring?'

Daisy grinned, 'If you promise to talk to him about it.'

'Fine,' May grumbled.

'And you have to tell me about it after-'

'Daisy,' she warned.

'Okay...' Daisy dropped her water and made her way back onto the mats, rolling her shoulders to warm up the muscles again.

'That conversation? Doesn't leave this room,' May reminded as she faced the young woman, ready to spar.

'Deal,' Daisy darted forward, catching May off guard with a high kick toward her head. May blocked it out of the way just in time, pushing Daisy's foot back to the ground, sending her off balance.

'Good, but big mistake,' she smirked, before charging forward.


	53. 53 - Without You - [Daisy & Coulson]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the scene in 5x12. A short one, but I wanted to try writing extended scenes or just writing them with more detail. What do you think? Hope you're safe and well if you're reading this! As I'm writing this the Agents of SHIELD s7 premiere is in two days, I'm so not prepared!

She felt numb. But at the same time, it was like everything was too much. And it was. She had all but ran out of the room, down the hallway, even the sound of her boots hitting the concrete floor was like needles on her skin. 

It can't be true. It can't. Not him.

When the numbness in her legs was too much, she stopped, leaning against one of the walls of the base, hoping the coolness of the cement might help to ground her. She let her teeth sink into her lip, trying to stop the waves of distress that were washing over her. All these years, everything she'd been through, good and bad, he had been there. He had supported her and cared for her and done everything he could do to help her. And the idea that at some point he wouldn't be there, the idea that she was powerless to help him? It was too much to bear.  
Daisy let her head fall back against the hard surface, trying to make sense of it all. How could this be happening? And how could he think that they would be perfectly fine without him there? She felt a slight vibration in the area around her, unable to reign in her emotions properly as she had been trained.

She heard other footsteps echoing in the quiet halls, coming towards her. She didn't need to look to know who it was. The footsteps stopped behind her, and she felt their owner lean against the wall perpendicular to her. The soft rumbling of the ground eased.

'I... I can't do what you're asking of me. I can't do it,' she admitted quietly.

As always, he was forever the optimist, 'You've always been capable of more than you imagined.'

'No,' Daisy pushed herself off the wall and turned to face Coulson. Just seeing him reminded her of everything they had been through together. 'Not without you.'

'You found me, alone, in an alley, and... you- you gave me everything. A home, a... a belief, solid ground to stand on but... that was all you. You are what I believe in,' she couldn't stop the few tears that started to run over.

'You believe in yourself. And you should,' he gave the smallest smile.

'No, if you want a symbol, you are the symbol. There's no SHIELD without you,' Daisy could feel her walls crumble, not being able to stave off her emotions any longer. She broke down as she wept, 'There's nothing without you! Theres...' the sobs came harder now.

Coulson moved closer and wrapped his arms around the distraught agent, 'C'mere.'

They stayed like this for some time. Neither was sure how long it really was. Eventually, the tears stopped flowing and she stopped shaking. She didn't want to let go of him for fear she would never get to again, and he was, secretly, terrified of the idea that he'd never be able to see her, May, any of them ever again. She just let her fingers feel the fabric of his jacket, let him gently hold her, let both of them appreciate each other's physical presence. 

Eventually, she loosened her grip and he loosened his, allowing them to break apart. Coulson studied Daisy's face and his heart broke. She meant everything to him, he didn't want to leave her. 'You know, I'm in no hurry. I'll be around as long as I possibly can.'

Daisy bit her lip and nodded. 'I'm... I'm gonna go... talk to May.'

'Okay,' he gave her a small smile and a smirk, 'I won't interrupt girl talk.'

Daisy couldn't help the curl of her lips, he was still the jokey Coulson she loved, 'You're welcome at girl talk anytime, AC.'

He let her go, smiling after her. AC. It had been years seen he'd heard that.


	54. 54 - It's My Life - [Skye/Daisy Johnson]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man that season 7 premiere though!! I can't believe this show will be over in a few weeks, I'm not ready

Narrow hallways, damp ceilings, creaking wooden floorboards and old doorframes with paint peeling off them. Decades-old steel bedframes that you could feel the beams of through the too-thin mattresses. Pilling blankets that were just thick enough to provide some shelter from the air that blew in through the open windows, but not thick enough to keep you warm when that air turned freezing. Old, faded paint on the walls. Tiny wood desks in the bedrooms with scratches all over them and drawings in the bottoms of the drawers from the past owners. Bibles in every bedside table. Cracked tiles in the bathroom, translucent windows and crosses hung high on the walls in every room. Prayers before dinner, consisting of bread rolls and lukewarm soup.

Despite the less-than-satisfactory environment, it always gave Skye a strange sense of relief to be back. At least it was familiar surroundings. A familiar routine, the same bed with one leg that was a little shorter than the rest. You had to lie still to stop it from making loud creaking noises, or try to stuff a sock or a piece of paper under the foot of it. What she never missed, and never wanted to come back to was the nuns. 

Hooded, scary, mean and always looming. Getting a moment where you didn't feel like you were being watched by them was the only miracle Skye believed in. Not to mention the punishments, which Skye would much rather forget. They wouldn't tolerate anyone who dared disagree with them, or ask for another serving at breakfast, or even just close a door slightly too loudly. After a while though, you learnt what to do and what not to do. Or more accurately, what you could still do but you had to be very sneaky about it, in Skye's case.

She was back, again, after another failed attempt at normality, or as close to it as Skye would ever come. The Brodys. Mother, Father, two sons. And Skye, for the month she had been there. It was the first time that she had really, desperately wanted them to like her, wanted to stay. She didn't understand where she'd gone wrong. She'd tried so hard not to get in trouble at school, done all her homework every night, offered to clean and dry the dishes, took out the garbage, kept her room tidy. But still, it hadn't been enough for them to keep her.

She slipped up once in her fourth week there, called her 'mom'. She just wanted to see how it felt, to call someone Mom. Everything that word carried with it. Love, support, sanctuary. Clearly it just didn't fit for Skye, or for the Brodys. They sent her back to Saint Agnes' Orphanage three days later. One month was all it lasted. Just long enough for her to start to like her teacher at school. Long enough to make one sort-of friend. Long enough to start getting along with the two sons. Then it was all gone.

One car ride, back to the other side of the city, and she was standing outside the old brick building with the badly painted wooden fence; the one that Skye would scratch her thigh on jumping over when she was 14, trying to sneak out, giving her a scar forever. Barely-full, faded backpack slung on her back, a parting gift from the eldest Brody son, who seemed confused at Skye's departure. Back up those stairs that used to scare her when she was younger, they would make scary noises in the middle of the night; she was never quite sure if it was the nuns walking around or if they just eerily made sound. Back through her door into her old room again, which hadn't changed. It never did, they never gave it to another child, never moved anything that she had left behind, never touched it from the moment she left, not even to straighten the pillows or open the curtains. She wondered why after she returned from the first two foster homes. But by the third disappointingly short stay with another failed family, she worked it out. She was old enough at nine to understand. They knew she'd be back. They never expected her to last longer than a few weeks; a month had been her longest, so they just left it ready for when she inevitably returned.

16 years old, she'd lost count of how many foster homes she'd been in. How many schools she'd been to, how many times she'd come back to that same room she'd been in as long as she could remember. She still hated it. Hated the nuns, hated the fact that she couldn't seem to hold down a home for longer than a month, hated coming back to that brick building, which felt a lot smaller now than it had years ago. Hated herself for not being good enough.

She'd developed a reputation now for being a bit rebellious. She wasn't that bad really, just doing normal teenager things. Staying out later than curfew, climbing out her window and over the fence at night to sneak out and meet someone or go to an internet cafe. She had shoplifted a couple of times, just small things like candy bars or bags of sweets, which she would sneak back to give to the other kids in the orphanage on their birthdays. All the kids were younger than her. Much younger. She'd heard people say at the schools she'd attended that if you got to 10 years old without finding a permanent family, or without your parents coming to get you, that was it. You'd be stuck in the foster system until you aged out. Every kid in the orphanage ended up adopted long before then. Everyone except for Skye. She'd accepted that she'd never find a permanent family. She didn't like it, she still dreamt of it sometimes, late at night after particularly rough days, but she had accepted it.

She found little ways over the years to feel a little more comfortable and a little less outcast. She fell in with a group of hackers when she was a teenager, after getting chatting to one of them on a late-night escapade to the internet cafe, where she spent hours learning to code, break other people's code, anything to do with computer science. They helped her out, gave her a little money in return for helping them hack into databases, shipment records, bank records. She never asked questions, just did the job and got the money so that she could continue to build up some savings, as well as clothes that actually fit her and boxes of cheap, dollar-store crackers that she stashed under a loose floorboard in her room, handing them out to the other kids when the nuns didn't give them enough food at dinner.

Just before her 17th birthday, she was shipped off to another foster home. She knew this one wouldn't last from the moment she met the foster carers. They just didn't hit it off. The dad was a smug lawyer, who only seemed to have agreed to be a foster carer to boost his reputation in running for local politics. The woman was a bored housewife, whose only aspirations in life seemed to be to perfect her face of makeup and build up her knowledge of reality television. 8 days in, Skye couldn't take it any more. 

16 years of being shifted around to different houses in different parts of the city. Different streets, different schools, different people. The only constant in her life being the knowledge that she'd end up back at St Agnes' soon enough. She couldn't take it. She shoved as much as she could into the same backpack she'd had since she was nine. Size-too-big shoes, two boxes of crackers, a couple of books she had found around the foster home and a hooded jacket with a hole in the sleeve where it had gotten caught on a wire fence once. That was pretty much all she owned. She opened the window, hopped down onto the grass below and made a break for it. They wouldn't miss her, no one would. She'd made a quick stop by St Agnes', hopping the back fence, now with years of practised ease, leaving one of the boxes of crackers on the bedside table of the oldest child at the orphanage, who was 8, with a note simply carrying her name.

By the time she reached the hackers' hangout spot; they had a name now, The Rising Tide, it was the early hours of the next day. The city was a lot bigger than it looked on a map, she'd been walking for hours and her feet ached from the hard impact of the concrete sidewalks under the thin soles of her shoes. They weren't surprised to see her.

It was the beginning of a new chapter. No one ever came to look for her, no one ever put up those 'MISSING' posters with an old photo of her. She didn't have anyone who would have cared enough to go to the effort.

It took years for Skye, Daisy now, to ever tell anyone. She mentioned parts of her story in passing to her coworkers, who became her friends, who then became her family. But only once did she sit down and tell Coulson and May everything. Everything she could remember about her childhood. It had happened after a mission. She couldn't even remember what it was about now. But they'd been running down a street, hurrying to get to a destination, the quinjet out of commission. She hadn't realised where they were until she saw it. The rusted metallic sign and wooden painted cross hung above the door to the dilapidated building. There were no lights on inside, no hint of anyone home. She had stopped, staring at the fence, at the door, at the windows.

'Daisy, let's go!' Coulson had yelled, noticing she'd stopped, and circling back to her. He was about to put his arm around her to get her to start running again until he saw the sign too.

'I... I never knew it shut down,' Daisy said quietly, not sure why she felt slightly emotional at the sight of the decrepit building.

They were back, focussed on the mission shortly after, but that moment had rattled her slightly. She didn't think about her upbringing often, she preferred not to. There were no official records of her childhood, she'd made sure of that shortly after she'd run away. But when they sat down later at the base in his office, Coulson didn't take notes to put into the system later, May didn't type away on a tablet while she talked. They didn't push, they didn't even ask her to tell them. She just did. And they just sat and listened. She cried a little at some of the more painful recollections of how she felt sometimes, alone in her room at night. Coulson reached to hold her hand until she could continue. When she finished her recount, they'd been there for over an hour. Daisy looked down at her hands, only now feeling slightly embarrassed at pouring out her entire life's story to May and Coulson, who were arguably the two most important people in her life. She breathed out, feeling like she'd been holding her breath for the entire time. And the first thing that May said, something Daisy definitely had not expected, was 'I'm sorry, Daisy.'

It caught her slightly off guard.

'All those years, feeling lost and alone, I- I can't help but feel responsible in some way. SHIELD were the ones who never let you stay in one place long enough to make connections,' Coulson added. 'I just... I guess I wish we could have found you sooner.'

Daisy sniffed and smiled slightly, wiping her eyes, 'You still found me though. For whatever reason, you took me in. You gave me a home, a team-'

Coulson cut her off, smirking, 'Superpowers, kind of.'

Daisy smiled, 'May, you trained me to be more than I could've ever imagined. I'll never be able to thank both of you, the whole team, enough for that.'

'You don't need to,' Coulson replied. 'Speaking on behalf of the team, most of us wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you. I think you saving our lives on multiple occasions, and being a part of our...' he wanted to say the word but he wasn't sure he should.

So May did, 'Family.'

Coulson smiled, 'Our family. That's enough. You are a vital part of our team and you are important to all of us. The fact that you were ready to share that with us says a lot.'

Another tear started to trickle down Daisy's face, though she tried to fight it. She tried to laugh it off, 'God, I probably seem so pathetic now, I'm sorry.'

'No, no, you're fine,' Coulson reassured, handing her a tissue.

'Can I ask one thing?' Daisy said as she dabbed at her eyes. May nodded. 'Can I have a hug?' she laughed.

Coulson pushed himself off the couch to her side right away.


	55. 55 - To Feel Again - [Philindaisy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Do not read this if you are not up to date with season 7! Up to episode 6!

May felt nothing.

At least, she was pretty sure she wasn't feeling anything.

Or was she? There was this strange thing... not a feeling or an emotion but a sense.

A sense that this was something that should worry her. That it was something that should have upset her significantly.

She knew the others were upset. She'd brushed past Simmons earlier while she worked on Daisy, felt what she was feeling. It wasn't good. Fear, worry, grief, heartbreak.

It had overwhelmed her in that second and she'd had to leave the lab. Simmons' worry for Daisy, worry that she knew she would normally have felt too, it hurt, hurt in her chest. Simmons was also scared, scared that somehow she couldn't help Daisy even though consciously she knew she would be fine, they'd bought May back more or less from the dead after all. She was grieving Coulson, again, that one hurt the most for May. But she was also heartbroken; not only for Daisy and that she'd had to go through this again, but for May. Heartbroken at the fact that May had lost him again, and that this time she wasn't herself. She wasn't able to feel herself for the time they'd had Coulson. 

That was the strangest feeling. 

How she felt and comprehended all of this in just a few moments she couldn't quite explain, but it was a lot to process all at once. Intense emotions and subsequent reactions flooding her in an instant.

She'd sat in silence for a while, just thinking about the events of the day and the feelings transmitted by Simmons.

She looked over every now and then at the others.

Simmons was still intently focused on the screens in front of her, her fingers flying across the technology, doing everything she could to help Daisy.

Daisy lay still in the pod. Simmons said she'd be fine, though she'd lost a lot of blood. May knew that normally, she would be there right next to Daisy, with Coulson, who would be mad with worry. But right now, this was anything but normal.

Daniel Sousa took the place next to Daisy. May didn't know what to make of him yet, but he had done what he could to keep Daisy safe and get them out. She supposed that didn't make him a bad person.

Deke and Enoch hadn't been seen for a little while, working elsewhere in the plane.

Mack and Yoyo had been sitting together for a while, though now both were nowhere to be seen.

Jemma exited the lab, sitting a tablet down on a bench and approaching May. She stopped briefly, considering, before sitting down in the seat next to her.

'Agent May, I-'

'Is Daisy okay?' May cut her off.

Jemma looked surprised, 'Oh- yes, she is recovering. Were you...'

'Worried? No. But I know that normally I would be, and I know that you were earlier.'

'Right... well, yes. She lost a lot of blood but thanks to the Chronicom technology that we used to revive you, she will make a full recovery. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.'

'Go ahead...'

'About... Coulson. He's gone.'

'He is. But we'll find a way.'

'I know. That must be... hard for you. Again.'

'I don't feel it. I know I should, I know that it should hurt, but... I don't feel anything.

'If you feel nothing... why are you shaking?' Simmons asked quietly.

May looked down at her hands. Simmons was right. They shook slightly. She grasped them together.

'Why would I be...'

'I have a theory. I think that you are still experiencing your emotions but you aren't conscious of them. You still exhibit the physical attributes of them but you don't feel the associated mental reactions.'

May thought back. It made sense. She had felt her heart rate rise when she realised Coulson was gone. She hadn't been touching anyone then.

'Maybe you're right... but why can't I... feel them?'

'That I'm still trying to work out. In the meantime... Daisy is going to be waking up soon. Someone needs to tell her about Coulson. I think she'd take it better from you.'

'I'm not sure I'm the best person to...'

'May. Even though you might not feel his death, you know how it would normally effect you, and how it would effect Daisy. She'd want you there, in any circumstances.'

May sighed, 'You're right. Tell me when she wakes up.'

Simmons nodded and left May to her thoughts.

May wasn't sure how long it was before Simmons came back and gently brought her out of her thoughts. 'May...'

May looked up.

'She's waking up.'

May nodded and took a deep breath.

Sousa had left the lab, his chair still next to Daisy. Simmons stayed in another area once May entered. May sat down next to Daisy.

Though she couldn't feel at the moment, she knew from past experiences how Daisy and herself had reacted to similar situations. She would try to emulate her past actions. She still cared if Daisy was okay, she just didn't feel the pain she normally would at seeing her lying there.

Daisy's eyes were only half opened. She looked confused, scared. When May came into her field of view, she could only mumble, 'May...'

May studied the girl before her. She didn't look as bad as when she'd first seen her after she'd gotten back. She could still see the patches of bandage poking out from under her clothes, red replacing some of the white. She wasn't as pale now. 

May brushed some hair out of Daisy's face on instinct. The small contact meant she felt just a little of what Daisy was feeling. For a second, it shook May to her core.

She was absolutely terrified. That was all May could process in that instant. No, Daisy needs you right now, she thought. You can think about that side of things later.

'How are you feeling?' May asked, as if she didn't know.

Daisy was still feeling the effects of the pain meds, so her response was slow, 'Hurts... 'm scared.'

To a normal May, just the look in Daisy's eyes would have broken her heart. 

'Simmons as fixed you up pretty well. You still need to take some time to recover.'

This isn't what she needs right now and you know it May's brain was yelling to her.

'We'll all be here for you. I'm sorry Daisy, we should've been there to stop him. It shouldn't have happened again.'

May placed a hand on Daisy's arm, again, on instinct. She could feel it all. The fear, the pain, the hurt.

'... where's Coulson...?' Daisy mumbled.

May didn't know how to respond. Feeling everything Daisy was feeling in that second, she didn't want to do anything that would make it worse. But she had a right to know.

'Something happened... while we were all separated. Coulson, he's...'

'gone?' Daisy asked in the smallest voice May had ever heard. All of the pain May could feel seemed to double. She could feel Daisy's heartbreak. She'd lost him again.

May nodded. 'I'm sorry Daisy. We'll find a way to get him back, we always do.'

A tear trailed down Daisy's cheek, '... want him here.'

'I know,' May wiped the tear away, watching Daisy's heart break even more, finally realising what the sense was she'd been feeling. 'I do to.'


	56. 56 - Out Of It - [Philinda]

'Morning May,' Coulson greeted as he crossed the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. When he reached the coffee and hadn't had a response, he turned to look at May, who was sitting at one of the tables, warm mug in her hands, staring straight ahead. Coulson poured his cup and went to sit at the table.

She still didn't stir when he sat down, so he cleared his throat to get her attention.

She snapped back to normal immediately, 'What? Oh, morning.'

'Morning,' Coulson smiled, 'lost in your thoughts?'

'Mmm,' May took a sip of her now cooling drink. Not coffee, of course, May hated coffee. It was more likely a tea, but she always made sure to brew a big pot of coffee while she made her tea in the mornings. Coulson never went a morning without it; Daisy could drink 6 cups of the stuff straight, which always slightly worried May. The rest of the team usually had to brew another pot by the time they got up.

May liked these mornings. It was a slice of the normality they'd all elected to give up when they joined SHIELD. She was always up first, tai-chi before anything else, then she would brew her tea and the team's coffee, waiting for Daisy and Coulson to get up. They'd sit for a while, sometimes chat, sometimes not. May would take Daisy for training. The rest of the team would get up after that, and the day would begin. Most days she would just sit, meditate while waiting, but she'd always be done by the time the other woke. Today was different.

'You okay? Ran over in tai-chi? That usually messes with you for a couple hours.'

May shook her head, ending that topic of conversation. The two of them sat in content silence for a while. The peace was shortly interrupted by a door closing somewhere in the nearby corridors and the shuffle of feet towards the kitchen.

'Morning Daisy,' both senior Agents called as the girl walked in in her usual morning daze.

'Woah, you two going for twins from The Shining now or what?' she quickly made her way to the coffee.

Coulson smirked a bit, his pop culture influence was rubbing off on her. May looked at him knowingly.

'What's going on?' she asked, sitting down with them, 'You're quiet-' May gave her a look, '-quiet-er than usual.'

'Nothing, just waiting for you. You're up later than usual.' May responded.

Daisy frowned and grabbed Coulson's wrist to check his watch. 'By 4 minutes, come on.'

Coulson looked between the two, still smirking.

'I'll wait for you in the gym. Be there in 10,' May instructed, getting up to leave, dropping her mug into the dishwasher on her way (had it been Daisy's idea to get a dishwasher? Absolutely. She hated washing the dishes.).

Daisy watched her leave, 'What did I miss? She okay?'

'I don't know, you're right, she's not usually quite that quiet.'

'What did you do?' Daisy smirked while taking a sip of her steaming coffee.

'Me?' he turned his head to her, 'What-'

'Oh come on, you two must have had a fight or something. Only explanation.'

'We didn't-'

'Get Yoyo to go get some flowers or something-' Daisy continued.

'We didn't fight! She's just... weirdly quiet today. She was totally zoned out when I came in, didn't even hear me talking to her.'

'Mmhmm...' another sip.

Coulson rolled his eyes and went to stand up.

'No wait! Stay, please?' Daisy reached for his arm to keep him sitting.

'No more accusations?'

'No more accusations. I'm still half-asleep. Sorry.'

Coulson stayed, 'Drink your coffee.'

As promised, 10 minutes later, Daisy was in the gym. May was already going at a punching bag when she had walked in. She knew better than to interrupt May when she was 'in the zone', nearly getting a punch swung at her one too many times. So, she crossed to the other side of the room and dropped her towel and water bottle onto a bench, beginning to warm up.

5 minutes passed and May was still hitting the bag; Daisy wasn't sure May even knew she was there. She had finished stretching, so she walked over to the bag next to May's. As soon as her fist connected with the bag, May quickly snapped her head to face Daisy.

'You're late,' she scolded, unwrapping and re-wrapping her hands in her straps.

'No, you've been zoned out for 5 minutes,' Daisy explained, punching the bag a few more times for emphasis.

May glanced at the clock on the wall, 'My mistake. Thinking about other things. Let's get started.'

'So we're just not going to talk about it?'

'Talk about what?'

'How you were out of it with Coulson earlier and how you're still out of it now? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' May said, in that tone that Daisy knew meant to not keep pushing, 'Sparring, let's go,' May motioned to the middle of the room.

'May?'

'Agent May?'

The agents carefully watched May, waiting for her to respond as she stared at the screens in front of her.

'Umm... Simmons?' Fitz called, standing with Mack.

'Yes, Fitz?' Jemma called back from the other side of the lab.

'I think we broke Agent May.'

Simmons appeared quickly, 'What?'

'She won't respond to us, it's like she's completely zoned out.'

Jemma observed the agent for a moment before tentatively making her way towards her, 'Agent May?'

May shook her head slightly and looked at Jemma, 'Simmons, what are we looking at here?'

'May, are you feeling alright?'

'Of course I am. What makes you say that?'

'You seemed to completely tune me and Mack out when we were just explaining the findings of the tests.' Fitz explained.

'Sorry. Other things on my mind. Can you explain again?'

Simmons nodded to the engineer and the mechanic.

'Yeah, sure,' Mack replied, switching the screens and recommencing their explanation.

A light knock on Coulson's door bought him out of his focus, 'Come in,' he called, figuring it was Daisy coming to complain to him again about how May had been extra intense in training this morning after she had zoned out again.

To his surprise, it wasn't Daisy, it was Simmons, who pushed open the door just enough to let herself in, closing it behind her.

'Simmons, to what do I owe-'

'Sir, I'm concerned about Agent May.'

She wasn't the only one. 'May? Why?'

'She doesn't seem herself. Mack and Fitz were going over some of the results of their testing on our new artefact earlier and she didn't hear a word of it. She didn't respond to them at all. Fitz thinks he did something wrong.'

'Fitz hasn't done anything wrong. I've noticed May acting differently today too. I'll look into it. Thankyou, Jemma.'

Jemma nodded, leaving him to his work. Though, truthfully he hadn't been doing much, looking over old mission reports and such.

He was worried about May too. After talking to Daisy that morning, he was beginning to think he had done something, though he couldn't possibly work out what. The third instance of May acting strangely today though was beginning to concern him.

Giving up on getting any work done, Coulson left his work and went to look for May.

He eventually found her back in the kitchen, sitting with a case file open on the desk in front of her.

'May,' he gently tried to get her attention. No response, as he'd expected.

He sat down across from her. Still no change.

He placed a hand gently on top of hers that sat on the open file.

'May?'

Finally her eyes lifted to him.

'Are you okay? Why are you so out of it today?'

'Nothing it's just... today marks an anniversary.'

'Of what?'

'You don't know?'

He had to admit he didn't look at the date most days. He shook his head.

'Today was the day you died.'

Oh.

'Oh,' he repeated aloud.

'All I could think about that day was how worried I was that you, Hill, anyone was going to get killed in that helicarrier. I'm sure you remember how unhappy I was when you got assigned.'

'I do, I thought you were going to hit me.'

'I told you you were being stupid and it was going to have consequences. I was right,' May paused for a moment. 'I remember them coming to tell me. Days, I thought you were gone for good. I didn't believe Fury when he told me. I nearly hit him. Thought it was some cruel joke. You have no idea how hard those days were for me.'

'I'm sorry, May. I didn't realise it was that bad for you, I guess I never thought about it.'

'You had other things on your mind. You know you mean a lot to me. That's why I'm always telling you to be careful in the field. It's selfish, but I don't want to go through those days again.'

'Well, I'm in no hurry, believe me,' Coulson smiled, 'Is that really why you've been acting weird all day.'

May nodded, 'Every year, it's all I can think about on this day. I know you're fine now, but it's scary. I don't want to... I don't want to lose you or anyone in the team. Not again.'

'I know.'


End file.
